High School DxD: A Different Approach
by Master Genius
Summary: It follows Akita Akio a normal teenage boy in his second-year high school student who is killed by a girl on his first date ever. Akio is reincarnated as a devil, and from that day forward, he serves as a servant of Rias Gremory, a high-class devil. Characters from other stories included. Rated M for harem, violence, and sexual themes. I do not own anything expect my OC. Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Warning before you continue:

The OC of this story will follow Rias Gremory because he doesn't have a choice. The beginning of this story is mostly (story-wise) the same as the original High School DxD because it is just the beginning of the story. The later chapters are in a way different than the original High School DxD. Also, the OC isn't a pervert. Now that's out of the way, enjoy reading.

* * *

My name is Akita Akio. My parents and students from my school call me "Aki".

I'm currently in highschool and in the second year.

I'm just a normal teenage boy, and I'm not that popular.

And no, I'm not a pervert who peeps at girls in the changing room.

I was in a room that has a hole on the wall; it is the storage room next to

the Kendo Club.

I didn't look in the hole. I was just looking at Matsuda and Motohama. Seriously, those perverts…

I look down at them in disgust, while they say perverted things.

I was fed up with them, so I left the scene.

After that, I found some students walking towards me. I told them what I saw, and continued walking.

However, something strange happened in front of me.

"Please go out with me."

A confession from a girl.

I felt confused.

For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, and it was a first for me to receive a confession like that.

The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

I actually thought it was a prank. I even thought several times that it was the result of a penalty game and that her friends were looking at us from elsewhere.

That can't be helped. Until then, I believed that I was a guy born to be unpopular with girls.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. After that, the world around me changed.

I started to feel sorry for the perverts, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend.

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to go on our date. I've brushed my teeth since yesterday night. I arrived at the date spot on time.

Before I arrived, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets.

It was an occult leaflet with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

I wanted to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket.

When Yuuma arrived, I said this.

"I just got here too."

Then we walked while holding hands.

After that, we enjoyed our date by going to various shops ranging from clothing to furniture.

For lunch, we ate at a restaurant, while Yuuma chooses to eat chocolate parfait as a dessert; I choose to eat a donut.

I felt like she was faking her smile, and I also felt that something will go wrong later.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

The date is nearly ending.

Will the date continue, or will we end it?

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us.

Yuuma already lets go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma smiles while having the fountain behind her.

The sunset, which is behind her, gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Aki-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

"What is your wish, Yuuma?"

Yuuma just continues to smile at me.

Then, she clearly says to me.

"Will you die for me?"

I knew there was something wrong with this girl. But, I decided to ask her to repeat it again.

"Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with that question."

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again while laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense.

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Yuuma looks really similar to an angel. But, that can't be true, right?

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sunsets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A heavy sound vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and it appears in her hands.

A spear made out of light.

HYU

The sound of the wind with a nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach; the spear, which was in Yuuma's hand, pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me.

Then, the spear disappears, and the only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. So much blood…

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realized it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

Then, Yuuma said in a small voice.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Sacred Gear? That's the reason why she did all of this.

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

Am I just going to die like this? Life is sure is strange.

Well... My life was short, but what can you do about it. You only live once (YOLO), right?

I can't even laugh in the situation I'm in.

…

My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts.

…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing.

…

Oh Yes, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will my classmates be shocked? Will they cry for me?

I wonder what will happen to my mom, and dad…

It is hard to imagine what will happen…

Why I'm thinking of only these kinds of things when I'm about to die?

Huh? My hands can still move…

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

My blood is crimson red. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

Then she came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one girl.

The beauty with the crimson hair, every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair.

Huh? Why I'm thinking about her?

I started to feel like I am cheating on my girlfriend Yuuma because I am having these thoughts. Hold on, that Yuuma was the one who killed me…

Huh? I'm not dying…

Ha-ha, my thoughts don't stop even before I die...

My eyes got even blurrier...

Is this the end…?

Damn, I wanted to live a longer life...

…

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you. This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

What's so funny…?

"If you are dying, then I'll pick up your life. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

[Re:Zero Subaru's Phone (Ep. 19 OST)]

"…"

It's an alarm clock, which wakes you up, with any custom sound to your liking, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed. That owner fell to the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

It's the worst way to wake up.

I had that awful dream again.

Lately, I've been having that same dream. That Yuuma killed me in the dream.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream.

"Wake up! Aki!"

Mom's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I'm already awake!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

…

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh.

* * *

"I'm going to school now."

I leave the house with tired yawn.

During the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. Good grief, it's so bothersome.

Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun.

I can't stand the feeling of the sunlight piercing through my skin.

Anyways, the morning sunshine is the worst. I feel sleepy all morning.

Since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my mom has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high.

I became so slothful.

I completely became a night owl

It's so weird.

Something is wrong. I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to league of legends nor am I addicted to anime.

I feel like I'm not myself anymore.

My brain trembles.

Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where my girlfriend kills me?

…

Well, that can't be it. It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep.

The feeling I have at night, it's something completely different from before.

I feel like my body is pumped, and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night.

I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

When I tried sprinting during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream. No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my night-self and my day-self.

I become weird at night.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person.

The sunlight is stronger than it used to be…

Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day.

No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body.

I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day I went on a date with Yuuma.

* * *

A private school called Kuou Academy.

That's my school.

It's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a couple of years ago, there are more girls than boys.

As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but there are still more girls than boys overall.

I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2.

Even now, the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls, and the Student President is also a girl.

It's a school where boys can't stand tall, but I still joined this school.

It's a simple story.

This place is near me. That alone is great!

The reason why I was able to pass the entrance exam for this school, which is said to be really hard, is due to my intelligence.

What did you think I'm? Stupid?

Since this school has more girls, I thought I could get a girlfriend.

But now thinking about it. I was naïve for thinking I can make a girlfriend at this school where the majority of students are girls.

Only one group of good-looking guys is popular and girls don't even notice me. To be more precise, they ignore me like I'm not popular enough.

Well, that's who I'm, and I can't change easily.

I can't reach my objective of getting popular, because I simply don't interact a lot with people.

I realized that this will be hard, and I know it.

But, at this rate my objective will end in a dream!

Wait is that already a dream?

What was wrong with it? The era I was born in? The law? Or is there something wrong with me?

I don't want to even think about it!

Those are the things that go through my mind every day.

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, man. How are you feeling today? You look like you went through a lot of pain."

This guy with olive brown hair who spoke to me is my friend, Makoto. He is a swimmer, but he is rather weak-hearted and can get scared easily.

He is in the swimming club outside of school, and he is the captain. He is a nice and considerate guy, who is always concerned about his friends' welfare. Due to his caring personality, he is often seen with a gentle smile on his face.

His friends call him Mako.

"The wind sure was strong this morning. It was sure nice."

The guy with the glasses is also my friend, Maes. He has an excessive love for his family. He has scruffy beard, even if he still young. He is cheerful, trustworthy, serious, and intelligent. He is even considered wise for his age.

Everybody just calls him Maes. These are my friends.

Seriously, just leave me alone I'm tired.

"I got some nice stuff".

Makoto opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation.

There are now refreshments on my desk.

"Give us some too!"

Said the girls far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning.

What I hear next from the girls are comments like "Please" and "Share".

"Please be quiet! They are our refreshments! You should look away and keep away! Or else, I will tell the teacher!"

That was a bit harsh, Mako.

Not long ago, I would have said, "Wow, where did you get all these from!" with sparkling eyes. But since I've been in a terrible state every morning lately, I'm not in the mood.

Makoto sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey, why do you have a face like that when there are so many refreshments right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before."

Maes also says that while poking his glasses.

"I wanted to say, "Wow! Where did you get these from?" But I've been lacking energy lately."

"Do you have some kind of illness? No, it can't be. There is no way that you would fall sick. You were pretty healthy."

Maes makes a comment about me.

Then Makoto makes a gesture with his hand as if he realized something.

"Oh, is it that? Is it the side effect of that hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have? Yuuma, was it?"

"…Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma…?"

Both of them look at me with sympathetic eyes at my question.

"Like we said before, we seriously don't know her. You should really get a doctor to check you. Right, Maes?"

"Yes, I'm going to repeat this again but we weren't introduced to a girl called Yuuma."

They always act like this every time I ask them about Yuuma.

I thought they were just teasing me.

But after talking to them seriously, I found out that wasn't the case.

I definitely remember introducing Yuuma to them. They said things like "Dude you got a girlfriend, congratulations man!" and "Man, I'm happy for you!" and kept on making comments.

I remember I said, "You guys should get a girlfriend as well".

I remember that time very clearly.

But they don't remember it. No, what they don't even remember is Yuuma.

It's as if Amano Yuuma never existed.

It's as if the time I spent with Yuuma never happened. Like these two said, it feels like it was just my imagination.

Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuma's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone.

Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! There's no way I would delete it, so who did?

I called the number that I memorized in my head, but that phone number wasn't currently in use.

So does that mean she doesn't exist? Was it all my imagination? Something crazy like that isn't possible…

I want to deny it but apart from my memory, there is no evidence to prove that she existed.

If I think about it, I don't know her home address. She was a student from another school. I found the school where they wore the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuma.

But there wasn't a student fitting her description. She wasn't there.

So who was my girlfriend?

Who was I dating?

So the dream I've been having is just a fantasy that I made up?

Was I talking to Makoto and Maes about my dream as if it was all reality?

What am I?

I clearly remember her face you know?

…There's something wrong about all of this…

Like the strange strength I get at night. Something is definitely wrong.

But what is it?

While I'm thinking about the past incidents, Makoto rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we are in the middle of our youth so something weird stuff like that can happen to us. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. Let's watch anime together."

"That's an excellent idea. Mako, you should definitely invite Aki as well."

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Maes. We are all high school boys after all. If we don't do anything together, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth to us."

The two of them smirk.

…No matter how you look at them, they are just my friends. And sadly, I am there friend too…

Well, never mind. I also live for these kinds of things.

"Okay then! Today, we won't hold back! We'll get some fizzy drinks and chips while watching anime!"

I say because I can't be bothered to think.

"Oh! Yes, that's it! That's definitely the Aki we know!"

"That's the spirit. We need to enjoy our youth even more."

Makoto and Maes are getting all excited.

I will leave the incident about Yuuma on hold.

I need to take a break sometimes as well! Today I will forget about that incident and get hooked into anime like how a boy in our age does!

It happened after we made the plan for the afternoon.

There was a crimson color that caught my attention.

A brilliant crimson color—

The schoolyard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The girl with crimson red hair is our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human. Her slim proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese girl.

Of course, She isn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that she is from Northern Europe.

It seems like she is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work.

Anyone will get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty.

Rias Gremory.

She is a 3rd year student of this school. So that makes her my senior.

When I realize it, everyone including me is looking at her as well, both boys and girls. Makoto and Maes are also looking at her.

This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking. Others stop talking. Everyone turns around to look at her.

The wind gently blows her crimson hair while every student in this school watches her.

Her long crimson hair which comes down to her hips makes her surrounding look like it's colored in crimson as well when the wind blows her hair.

Her beautiful skin, which is white as snow, is remarkable.

Beautiful.

That's the only word to describe her in one word. That's the only word you need to describe her.

I was also fascinated by her beauty and noble atmosphere.

I'm so fascinated by her that I always stop what I'm doing every time I see her.

But lately, the way I see her has changed.

She is definitely beautiful. But she is too beautiful.

I start to feel a little bit scared of her beauty and fear her from the bottom of my heart.

I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel like this ever since Yuuma's disappearance.

Then, her eyes move. Her clear blue eyes grasps hold of me.

—!

I feel as if she is grabbing my heart.

What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you…

She narrows her blue eyes and it seems like she is smiling.

Is she looking at me?

It can't be. I don't have any connection to her.

Then, I suddenly remember something from the dream I had.

At the end of the dream, there was a person with crimson hair who spoke to me.

A gentle person who seems to be cold...

While I'm comparing her with the person from my dream, she is already out of my sight.

* * *

"This is seriously good!"

I'm sitting next to Makoto who is watching anime with me.

After leaving school, we started watching anime with high spirits. We were all happy and excited when we started watching anime straight after school, but as we watched more anime, we started to get bored instead, because the question of "Don't we have something else to do?" came into our discussions. I felt like I should do something else after we discussed it seriously.

But, we still continued watching anime.

Thirty minutes ago, Maes said this with a low voice, "…I was walking when I saw a man pointing a gun at me… That was my first time getting robbed…" so even I was about to cry after hearing that.

I wonder what three boys who are all glum while watching anime look like?

Obviously, the answer is three unpopular guys.

Damn it. I feel like hating this world after thinking that there are guys of my age who are more popular than me.

While thinking about it, the anime ends and it is already dark outside.

When I look at my watch, it's already 10 o'clock. I already told my parents that I'm at Makoto's place, but they will worry about me if I stay here any longer and I will also be late for school tomorrow.

"I'll be leaving now".

After I said that, all of us stood up and got ready to pack up.

"Bye."

After we split up with Makoto at the entrance, Maes and I headed towards home.

"It's a beautiful night. Since it's a good night, it's normal to feel like watching anime."

Maes said that while looking at the sky with a big sigh.

He looks really down.

Well by tomorrow, both Makoto and Maes will return to their usual selves.

"I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Yes, have a good night."

I split up with Maes on my way home, but he doesn't seem energetic when he's waving his hand to me.

I will probably send him a text message afterwards to cheer him up.

A few minutes pass by after splitting up with Maes.

I'm walking towards home, but the energy flowing within my body is rising.

I feel like I'm overflowing with power at night again.

Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body.

This isn't a normal phenomenon. My eyesight improves along with my other five senses.

My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.

This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no streetlights!

It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day.

That's because the chills I'm feeling all over my body right now is the real deal!

I can feel someone is watching me for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling.

I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me.

My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.

It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes.

I can definitely feel hostility from him.

This is definitely killing intent!

The man walks closer, silently. He's walking towards me! So he is after me!

This is bad! I'm in a pinch right now.

Why my body hasn't stopped shaking?

Good grief, I feel like I have a really bad luck lately.

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

What is he talking about?

So, he is dangerous, and crazy after all.

Is he going to stab me with a knife?

Good thing that I know how to defend myself, and dodge attacks.

But, I'm not much of a fighter.

I know! I still have my strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to get away from here!

Walking backwards, I put some distance between us.

The guy starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

What Master? What is he even saying?

How I'm even supposed to answer his question?

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

I'm so fast that Kirito would be ashamed if he saw me. It's weird that my speed increases at night.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run until he can't catch up to me!

After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area.

—It's a park.

I sprinted towards the water fountain.

I stopped near the water fountain while inhaling some air.

I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

—I know this place.

…I remember this park…

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma!

Huh? What a coincidence.

I was so caught up on getting away that I didn't even realize that I came here.

CHILLS

I feel chills on my back.

I know that there is someone behind me.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me.

It looks like a feather of a crow.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

It's the suspicious guy from before.

His wings are similar that of an angel.

His wings look real, and I doubt that it is cosplay.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will— Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face."

The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself. Don't make up stuff on your own!

The situation is serious, but I suddenly remember the incident I had in my dream.

The dream about that date... At the very end of that dream, Yuuma killed me exactly in front of this water fountain.

Yes, by the Yuuma who had black wings growing out of her back.

And there is a guy with black wings in front of me.

My dream is becoming real. But, this time it's different, because there is a guy in front of me.

No, that's not important! What's important is the situation I'm currently in!

If this is going according to that dream, then the next thing that will happen to me is—

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

After he said this, he raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me!

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon.

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand. It's just like in my dream.

The light then shapes itself into a spear.

I knew it!

I was pierced in my stomach by that spear in my dream, and I went through hell!

—I'm going to get killed!

By the time I realize it, it has already pierced my stomach.

Then something comes out from my mouth.

Gough.

Lots of blood comes out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much!

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. I can feel my insides getting burnt.

The pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

The pain that I felt doesn't even start to describe this pain!

I try to pull out the spear with my hand, but the pain spreads to my hand as soon as I touch it. It's hot. It's extremely hot. There are burn marks on the places that touched the spear.

"Guu…aaaah…"

I start to whine. It hurts. It hurts so much!

Since my hand is in this state, is the spear burning my insides?

When I thought like that, the pain increased. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt?

My tears aren't stopping due to the intense pain.

Step, step...Then there is the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I look up, and the mysterious man makes another spear in his hand.

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

He is going to finish me off! I'll be killed if that thing hits me again!

As I'm thinking, I start to look back on the dream I had.

Crimson…

The brilliant crimson color will come and save me!

No, there is no way she will help me. That was just a dream.

If this is a dream, then please help me. Even if it's a dream, I don't want to be in this situation!

HYU

When I thought I heard the sound of the wind, an explosion materializes in front of me.

When I look up, there is smoke coming from the palm of that man's hand. There is blood spilling out of his hand.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

A woman walks past me.

Crimson hair. I can tell who it is, even just by her back.

It's that person I saw in my dream—

I wasn't able to see her face in that dream. But now I'm certain that she was the person from my dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Rias Gremory.

Yes, she is the senior student at my school. The beauty with crimson hair...

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky.

The man glares at Rias and me once, and then disappears into the sky.

So it's safe now…?

I feel a bit relieved, but my eyes get blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes blur.

This is bad. This is really bad!

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house—"

Rias speaks to me while I fall down, but I can't hear what she is saying.

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

* * *

[Undertale OST - Megalovania]

When I woke up, it was morning.

What is the meaning of this?

Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream. But it looks too real.

Now I'm here, sleeping in my bed.

I was woken up by the alarm clock with a different custom sound. Looks like I was dreaming after all.

This time, it wasn't Yuuma, but a guy who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings.

I shook my head.

Pull yourself together, me. Why do I keep on seeing those kinds of dreams?

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. After school I went to Makoto's house and had an anime marathon with him and Maes.

Then I returned home. On my way home, a weird person with wings attacked me—

Then I realized the unusual state I was in.

—I'm naked.

I didn't have anything on me.

Why don't I have my underwear on?

I'm fully naked!

I don't remember it. I don't remember coming home. Am I losing my memory? No, I don't think so.

I also don't have a habit of sleeping naked either.

"…Unnn"

—!

I heard a sweet voice.

Then I carefully looked beside me.

"…Suu~suu."

There is a crimson haired girl sleeping beside me.

And she's naked… Her snow-like white skin is too bright for my eyes.

Her skin looks very smooth and it's very bad for my eyes.

…

No matter how you look at her, it's Rias, Our school's Idol. Her crimson hair scattered over the pillow looks extremely beautiful.

Rias Gremory.

…

Huh? What?

I should calm myself, and close my eyes.

…

I open my eyes, and she is still there!

What happened here?

…

I can't calm down!

Why am I sleeping with Rias?

I'm so confused!

Did I do something?

I don't remember! I don't remember one bit!

I have to remember why I'm in this situation!

It's impossible! I can't remember!

I have to remember! I have to try to remember what happened!

What did I do?

…

My head is about to explode because my head is getting confused, but I get cornered in the next moment.

"Aki! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Aki still in his room?"

"Otou-san, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Good Grief! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation between my parents on the first floor can even be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from her usual footsteps.

Moms on her way!

Wait! Hold on a sec!

If she sees this situation, then it will be really bad!

"Can you wait? I'm already awake."

"Good Grief! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Mom's pissed!

She's coming! Mom is coming to my room!

There is no way I let her see the situation I am in!

"Unn… Is it morning?"

—!

Rias is wiping her eyes beside me!

She woke up! She woke up!

GATCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time Rias also lifts her upper body up.

My eyes and mom's eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Good morning."

Rias greets my mom with a smile.

Mum's eyes moves from me to Rias.

Then, mum's face froze. She moves her eyes to me again.

I avoid eye contact.

"GET READY QUICKLY!"

While using a machine like voice, she closes the door slowly.

After a moment, I heard the loud noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"Boohoo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? What was Aki doing?"

"Sex! Aki did~! With a foreigner~!"

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, what happened?"

"International~! Aki did!"

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Calm down! Okaa-san!"

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

It's easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

How can this happen to me? There's definitely going to be a family discussion after this!

What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in?

"Your family is quite lively in the morning."

Rias got up from my bed and went to pick up her uniform from my desk.

A naked Rias... The naked body of a beautiful girl...

…Umm, you know I can see a lot of things…

Her small hips... Her long white legs... Her thighs. Her nicely shaped butt...

And her oppai, which are quite enormous…

I can even see her nipples clearly!

Why aren't you hiding them? Why aren't you showing any sign of hiding them?

It is my first time seeing a fully naked girl!

Rias's body has a perfect shape and curves. It looks like one of those nude body paintings or statues shown at the museum.

I know that she is beautiful, but staring at her is making me feel bad.

I can't become a pervert, so I looked away.

"Senpai!"

I can't help but say it.

"What is it?"

"Please cover yourself!"

I said it while still looking away from her.

"I thought you wanted to see it, so I didn't cover my body."

Rias says that daringly while putting on her uniform.

Is she an exhibitionist or some kind of nudist?

Does she even have a bit of shame?

I'm so shocked by how she easily said that!

But I'm still confused for what's going on here.

"Is your stomach all right?"

Rias asks me.

Stomach?

I touch my stomach while watching Rias get dressed.

"You were stabbed yesterday."

—!

With that statement, I was fully alert.

…That's right, a guy stabbed me with wings at the park yesterday.

A spear that looked like it was made up of light stabbed me.

But there aren't any marks left on my stomach. I was sure there was a hole here… It's not a kind of wound that will heal in a day. There was so much blood coming out of it.

The question I should ask myself is this a dream or not a dream.

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

…Rias says it as if she read my mind.

"I know that I was wounded…"

"I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

What is she even saying?

Huh? Hugged each other while naked?

…

What?

Wait, does that mean!

"It's all right, because I'm still a virgin."

She says it as if she read my mind again.

Ah, is that so. I was surely relieved by now.

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine."

Rias approaches me while in her underwear. She starts to pat my cheek with her slim fingers.

I get embarrassed. It can't be helped since a beauty like her is doing it.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

A Devil?

Doesn't that mean that the ones who nearly killed me are fallen angels?

I'm not really sure what to think right now…

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Akita Akio-kun... Can I call you Aki?"

She said with a smile that looks really devilish.

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

I'm right now in my home with a beauty drinking miso-soup next to me.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Yes. Thank you very much."

Both my parents who are sitting across from me have weird expressions on their faces.

How am I able to fix this weird atmosphere?

It's my first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere, and I'm not sure what to do in this situation.

"Aki, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it."

Rias says it with elegance. She's acting like an older sister.

"Yes!"

I replied quickly and started to throw the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for us."

Rias wipes my mouth with her handkerchief.

What is this? What kind of situation am I in?

"Aki…"

Dad spoke to me with a trembling voice.

You look quite nervous Dad. So am I.

"Where did this young woman come from?"

After hearing that, Rias put her chopstick down and bows her head.

"…Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Akita Akio-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Rias smiles. Dad responds with a weird face.

"Is that so? That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like dad is convinced.

But it seems like mom, who is sitting beside him isn't.

"Is Rias-san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Aki?"

—!

That's a good question; it can answer the whole situation from earlier.

Mom is curious for her answer, but Rias just continues to smile.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama."

"That's a lie!"

Mom rejects the answer immediately.

Of course she would. That excuse won't work, Rias. Since she saw that situation, that excuse won't work!

"Because! On the bed!"

"Aki said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together! Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama."

That's a big lie. You are amazing, Rias.

But mom becomes quiet at her words.

"Is that so? So people sleep together naked lately."

Okaa-sama! Is that all right? You are okay with that!

Then I realize that mum's eyes look weird. They look empty, as if she was possessed by something.

After that Rias whispers in my ear.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Power?

Then I remember what she said earlier.

—I am a Devil.

Huh? So this is the power of the devils.

Rias resumes eating her breakfast. When I checked, dad also had hollow eyes. Did she use her power on him as well…?

A Devil.

What is going on?

* * *

The morning walk to school...

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.

That can't be helped.

Next to me is our school's idol, Rias.

And I am walking like her servant because I am carrying her bag.

"Why is someone like him…?"

"Why is someone unpopular like him next to Rias-oneesama…"

I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who fainted because of the shock.

Is it that bad? Is it that bad for me to walk besides Rias?

We walk through the school gate, and I split with Rias at the entrance.

"I will send someone to get you. Let's meet again later."

She says that while smiling.

Send someone? What does she mean?

I'm not quite sure, but I walked towards the classroom.

When I open the door, everyone stares at me.

Well, that's normal, since I was with Rias.

BANG!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, Makoto is standing there. Maes is beside Makoto as well.

"Give us an explanation!"

Makoto shouts. I guess he is freaking out.

"Until yesterday, we were the "Unpopular Alliance" comrades!"

"Aki, first of all explain it to us. What happened after we split?"

Unlike Makoto who is freaking out, Maes is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp. Both of you calm down...

But I said with confidence.

"Guys, I guess I'm getting popular."

With that one sentence, both of them tremble in fear.

* * *

After school...

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at the male student, who came to see me, through half-lidded eyes.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me. Though he's from a different class.

You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor. Please be quiet. It's so damn noisy in here.

"So what business do you have here?"

I reply to him in a tired tone voice, but Kiba responds without breaking his smile.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

—!

With that one statement, I immediately understand why he is here.

I see, so he's the person Rias told me she would send.

"…Ok, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

NO!

This time it's the girls' screams.

"Wait! Is Akita going to walk besides Kiba-kun?"

"Don't become gay, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Akita pair!"

"No, maybe its Akita×Kiba-kun pair!"

They are saying some weird things.

Please just be quiet!

"Ah, all right."

I agreed to follow him.

I will say this beforehand. I dislike popular guys.

I followed Kiba, who is already walking ahead of me.

"Hey, Aki!"

Makoto shouts my name.

"Don't worry, Mako. I'm not going to have a fight."

That's right. You don't have to worry about me, Mako.

"Please come back quickly."

Makoto says it out loud.

I nod then I look out the window.

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here."

Kiba says.

Buchou?

Is he talking about Rias? Huh? Buchou?

Did Rias belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?

It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow this guy, I will be able to meet with Rias.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom.

The sign on the door that read shocked me—

[Occult Research Club]

The Occult Research Club...?

Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird.

But thinking that Rias is a member of the Occult Research Club is not shocking at all.

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Rias replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like Rias is inside here.

Kiba opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling... They are all covered with weird signs.

And the one, which stands out the most, is the circle drawn at the center of the room.

It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

I can feel something creepy and weird from it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a little girl…

I know her. I know that girl!

That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko!

She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!

She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute.

She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression.

If I remember correctly, she is said to be "very" emotionless.

She realizes we entered, and our eyes meet.

"This is Akita Akio-kun."

Next Kiba introduces her to me. Toujou Koneko bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

I also bow my head. After the greetings, she continues to eat her youkan.

Hmm. It's just like the rumor says. Maybe she is a girl who doesn't talk much.

SHA-

This is the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower?

Then I realize there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.

It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower.

Huh? A shower!

This classroom comes with a shower!

KYU

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this."

Huh? There is someone else besides her?

I hear a girl's voice that doesn't belong to Rias.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Rias is changing behind the curtain.

I don't even know how to react to this situation…

I guess I should just wait, and see what will happen.

"…You reaction is different from what I expected…"

Someone mutters. When I look in the direction of the voice, it's Toujou Koneko.

I look at her, but the little first year student is just eating youkan.

…Is that so. So I didn't meet your expectations. I'm sorry then.

JYA-

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Rias in her uniform.

Her hair is wet. She looks at me, and then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Ah, is that so?

But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room.

Then I look behind Rias.

There is someone behind her…

I see a girl with black-hair in a ponytail. I haven't seen a person with a ponytail in my school before. But, I know her.

That pretty face, which is always smiling! The person with a Japanese atmosphere! The one who is called Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student, and also one of our school idols, Himejima Akeno.

The person who, along with Rias, is said to be one of the "Two Great Onee-samas"!

The person who is idolized by both male and female students!

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduces herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounds fascinating.

"Nice to meet to! My name is Akita Akio!"

I greeted her.

After Rias confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Akita Akio-kun. No, let me call you Aki."

"Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Sure."

"As a Devil."

—!

Mom and Dad, Looks like I'm in for something big...

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

I'm sitting on a sofa, and Akeno has made tea for me.

I drink it quickly.

"It tastes good."

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

Akeno starts laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Kiba, Koneko, Rias and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno sits next to Rias.

Then everyone looks at me.

…What is it…?

Then Rias speaks.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

You definitely did get to the point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

She's right.

If that wasn't a dream, then I did really see that.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings that have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

I knew that they were fallen angels, because there is no angel that will harm people.

But Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

This conservation could be their club activity.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

Is this a part of their club activity?

"—Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, I open my eyes in shock.

Where did she hear that name?

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

There is anger in my voice.

That's because that topic is like a taboo to me now.

When I talked about it before, no one believed me, and no one remembered her.

Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it was my hallucination. Nobody believed me, and no one remembered her existence.

I don't know where she heard the story from, but I won't accept it if she says that it is all occult. Instead, I will be mad.

"She existed. For certain."

Rias says that clearly.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rias clicks her finger, and Akeno takes out a photo.

I am speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma."

Yes, the person on the photo is my girlfriend who I wasn't able to find anywhere.

I had taken a picture of her with my mobile phone, but it had disappeared.

The photo is a clear picture of her, and there are black wings growing from her back.

"This is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…A Fallen Angel...? Well that explains a lot.

Rias continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding her."

"A certain goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

—!

What is going on?

"Why did she have to kill me?"

"Calm down, Aki. It couldn't be helped… No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma that day?

Huh…?

Killed? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted?"

Yes. There aren't any reasons for me to be targeted by her.

Why do I have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels?

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Sacred Gear—.

I was familiar with that term.

—Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.

That's what Yuuma said at that time.

So there's a Sacred Gear inside my body…?

Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno continues after Kiba.

Rias then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Aki, raise your hand."

Why do I have to raise my hand?

"Do it quickly."

Rias urges me to do it.

So I raise my left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"The strongest thing? Saitama from One Punch Man!"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…"

I imagined Saitama when he doing his Serious Punch.

Is this all right?

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I get up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

…

There are people around me, and I have to copy Saitama doing a Serious Punch at this age!

I'm too embarrassed to do it!

Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!

"Hurry and do it."

Rias urges me again.

Are you serious? Do I seriously have to do it?

…

Then look! It is Akita Akio's first and last time doing a Serious Punch!

"Serious Punch!"

I said it while I threw my most powerful punch in the air. This is how you do it.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I open my eyes just like Rias tells me to.

FLASH!

My left arm glowed.

Huh? What?

What is this? What happened to me?

Can I pull off a Serious Punch now?

The light starts to take form and covers my left arm.

After the light disappears, my left arm is covered in a red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic Cosplay item.

The part that covers the back of my hand has a gem-like object embedded in it.

Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What is this?"

I shouted. I'm really shocked.

Obviously! What is this? I thought I did a Serious Punch, but instead I got an item on my arm that looks like something Henshin Heroes use!

What is this?

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

—!

This red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear?

…

I still can't believe it…

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

…So the thing about Yuuma and the Sacred Gear was all real.

Then the part where she killed me was real too...

So how am I alive?

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias pulls out a single leaflet.

I know that leaflet.

When I was waiting for Yuuma at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave me one.

It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Aki. After the Fallen Angel attacked you, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

That time I was impaled by the Spear of Light…so I wished really hard.

When my hand was covered in blood, the thing that came to mind was crimson.

I strongly wished for the girl with crimson hair, Rias Gremory.

So then, the person with red hair that appeared at the end of that dream—no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was Rias.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Aki, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Aki, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Save my life?

So Rias was the one who helped me?

So that's why I'm alive.

"Although, as a Devil. Aki, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels; their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back.

…Are you serious?

I'm a Devil? Did I quit being a human?

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rias calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Akita Akio-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"...First year…Toujou Koneko…Pleased to make your acquaintance…I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you, even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Akeno bows her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias.

She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Aki."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chamillionaire - Ridin' ft. Krayzie Bone]

"Uooooooooooooooo!"

It's midnight and I'm pedaling my bicycle at full throttle.

The reason is simple.

I'm handing out the leaflets. They have an easy to use magic-circle on them.

When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then we, the Devils, will be summoned before of them.

I then look at the portable machine in my hand. The monitor is displaying the map of the town I'm currently in and there are red lights flashing on it.

I'm heading to those areas pedaling my bicycle.

When I arrive at the flashing point which is the house belonging to someone, I put the leaflet inside their mailbox.

Then I move towards the other flashing points nearby.

I keep on repeating this procedure.

Over and over again…

"This is so boring, but I have to do it, because I'm a devil, and it is one of my responsibilities for now!"

I'm pedaling my bicycle while shouting.

I think back to the day I found out I was a Devil.

The day I found out I was a Sacred Gear possessor, when I found out that Yuuma is a Fallen Angel, and when I found out that Rias is a Devil.

By the way, my Devil wings disappeared immediately after that. After all, they're something that will become a hindrance to my daily life. Apparently, the wings can be used to fly if I get used to them. The feeling of having wings is really disturbing…

It was a bit of a shocking experience to have wings grow out from my back.

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?"

Rias says this to me with a wink while I'm looking down after learning I'm a Devil. Apparently, in exchange for being reincarnated as a Devil by Rias, I have to live on as her servant.

It seems like that's how it is.

Those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being human have to become the servant of the Devil who reincarnated them. More like, this is the rule of the Devils.

I don't like the idea of being a servant, but she saved my life, and now I have to serve her, because if I don't I will be killed.

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It is something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Is this a recruiting commercial? Are you really serious? I still can't believe it…"

Rias starts whispering into my ears while I'm complaining.

Her crimson hair smells so nice. It feels like my brain will paralyzed. Is Rias using her devil powers again?

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular."

—!

Those words started going around my mind.

"How?"

Words came out of my mouth before I tried to think about it.

My guts, it's quite remarkable if it's this bad.

I'm sure by now that Rias is using her devil powers. I feel like I have a high tension than I usually do.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all…"

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Aki, even though you haven't realized it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"That means there are devils near us!"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Aki, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

Huh? What? I summoned Rias, because I had a strong greed…

Looks like there is change in the Devils society as well!

It must be a difficult thing, but that doesn't matter now.

The important thing is that there is also a chance for me as well!

"That means I can get a peerage based on my performance!"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

"If this is a chance to get my freedom, and gain popularity I will do it!"

I shout inside the clubroom.

"I will also get servants like you, right?"

"Yes. You should be able to do it."

...

Impossible.

Something like that is actually possible!

In the real world and also as a human, it's really hard to gain popularity.

There's no way you can gather herds of fans if you are just an ordinary human.

That's because the situation I am currently in is bad.

I don't even have a single girlfriend. Well, I did, but my ex-girlfriend killed me.

It's different now! Now I can do anything!

"Wow! Being a Devil is the best! Amazing! I can't calm myself any more! I can probably do anything I wanted to do—"

I stopped what I was about to say, and then started thinking about the decision I'm about to make.

"No. There are some things nobody can do… But anyways the point is I can do most of things that I wanted to do!"

"Fufu. This boy really is funny."

Rias is laughing as if she finds me really amusing.

"Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, "I think I have a very amusing brother now"."

Even Akeno is laughing while saying "Ufufu".

Huh? I'm amusing…? I don't know what to even say right now…

"Anyway, Aki. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!"

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Huh? Buchou?"

I ask her while confused.

Hmmm, I don't like the sound of it…

Rias told me seriously.

"I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."

"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a Devil!"

At my words—Rias-buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is truly happy.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Aki. Okay, I will change you into a man."

Rias-buchou starts to touch my chin with her fingers.

…

I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up!

This should be fine!

After all, I can't revert back to being a human any more right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead!

I've already accepted the situation I am in.

It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself.

It's more like my guts are fully functional! It's also because my tension is high too.

I'm relieved that I'm a guy who works for his ambition towards popularity!

Rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life.

"I'm going to become more popular!"

If I think back calmly about that day, I may have been tricked into this situation by Rias-buchou's demonic-power.

Well, that's okay, I guess.

We are talking about popularity here. Being able to create a fan base is amazing.

With this, I became a member of the Occult Research Club.

Few days have passed since I became a Devil.

I'm just peddling my bicycle like Sonic in the middle of the night.

Since that day, I've become Rias-buchou's servant and I have been working a lot.

First, we gather at the old school building at night.

This is because we Devils can use our power more sufficiently at night.

The unknown phenomenon that happens to me is the power of a Devil.

Since I'm a Devil, my power increases during nighttime. It's such a wonderful thing.

But the reason why I feel weak in the morning is also due to me being a Devil. A Devil hates light. It seems the stronger the power of light is, the more lethal it becomes to our bodies.

Lights are poisonous—

That's what I was told by Rias-buchou.

It seems like the Fallen Angels and the Angels who use light, as their weapon are the natural enemies of Devils. I was told to run away if I ever encounter them. But once you get used to it, it seems like you will be okay under the sun.

The reason why I'm weak in the morning is because I was resurrected as a Devil recently and my body can't stand the morning light.

It seems like I will get used to it after a while.

The reason why I was left alone when I was resurrected as a Devil was because she wanted me to realize the changes in my body by myself.

She was planning to tell me the truth and was waiting for the right time.

That was the day when the guy wearing the suit attacked me, so I certainly feel like it was destiny.

Anyway, I'm working hard as Rias Gremory's Servant Devil.

Since I just became a Devil, I was told to study about the Devils' society and how it works.

I was ordered to give out these leaflets at night, so I can get used to it.

I thought my parents would get worried if I was gone every night but Rias-buchou said this to me with a smile.

"That day, I did all the necessary things when I met your parents, so it's fine".

Certainly, my parents didn't get mad when I come home late after finishing my work.

They just say, "Welcome home".

Hmm, Rias-buchou's demonic-power is amazing.

Speaking about amazing, I was really amazed how much authority Rias-buchou has in the academy. The academy we go to is Buchou's territory. That's why she is like the controller of the academy behind the scene.

It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy have ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory.

In other words, the academy is basically Rias-buchou's personal belonging.

That's also the reason why we are able to enter the school at night.

And now back to my current work.

Every day, I go around on my bicycle, posting a leaflet, which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside the mailboxes by using a mysterious device.

It seems like the device I'm holding onto is a secret machine developed by the technology of the Devils.

It has a shape of those current portable game devices.

There's a screen, and it has buttons. It's a touch-pen type device. So it comes with a touch-pen.

And I'm using the device the way I was told to.

The monitor displays the map of the town I live in, – Rias-buchou's territory.

Each Devil is given a certain territory in the human world, and they can only do their job within their territory.

Our job— in other words, we get summoned, we then make contract, and then we grant their wish.

As a price, we receive an award fitting for the particular wish they make. It can be money, an object, and at times even their life.

Well, it seems like there aren't any contractors who will go far to use their life to make a wish.

Even if there was a person like that, it usually gets cancelled since the price doesn't match up with their wish.

According to Rias-buchou, "People's values aren't equal".

Yes, it's harsh.

And the light flashing on the monitor shows the houses where people with a lot of greed live.

So I go to these areas to hand out the leaflet, which comes with a magic-circle.

As long as there are lights flashing on the monitor, my work isn't finished.

Because I turned into a Devil, other people and even the police don't pay attention to me. Since I'm already active as a Devil, humans don't realize my presence when I'm working.

I have been pedaling my bicycle every day, but the light displayed on the monitor never disappears.

That's how much humans are being with strong greed.

Once you make a wish, it apparently becomes an addiction to keep on wishing for other ones.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. That is the part that I still don't understand.

The leaflets can only be used once, so once they use it, then I will have to hand it out again.

In other words, my work will last forever.

Well, thanks to that, Rias-buchou and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. So we are certainly increasing our point as being a Devil.

It seems like the King of Devils acknowledges us if we keep on making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

I see. So if I continue working like this, then I will be able to receive a peerage from the King!

So it's better to take on bigger jobs.

I want it! I also want to make a contract!

"I want to become popular as soon as I can!"

But right now, I have to be patient and keep on doing these simple tasks!

The question is how long would I keep doing this work?

* * *

On a certain day, after school…

I went towards the old school building after splitting apart from my two friends.

To begin with, it seems like my job of handing out the leaflets was originally a job assigned to Rias-buchou's familiar.

Rias-buchou changes the forms of the mouse and the bat that she owns into a form of a human, and makes them hand out the leaflets like I did.

She says they do this, both day and night.

The reason why I was assigned to do it was because Rias-buchou wanted me to know what kind of job Devils have to do from the beginning.

This is something Kiba and the others did as well.

Kiba, Toujou Koneko, Akeno are all Servant Devils of Rias-buchou. So they are my seniors.

So they all have experience in doing the work I did. So each person has a history of doing it. Ah, they aren't people but Devils.

It may not be important, but I got an approval from Toujou Koneko and Akeno to call them "Koneko-san" and "Akeno-san" respectively.

Looks like I got one-step closer to getting along with them.

I told Makoto, and Maes that I'm getting more popular than them, and they were shocked. I also told them that I joined the occult research club.

I haven't told Makoto and Maes about me. They won't believe me even if I did, and I also think it will be really dangerous for them to step foot into this world.

I also did die once, so I can't drag them into this.

By the way, I call Kiba by his name without the -kun.

And so, today, I was called over to the clubroom.

I went inside the old building that I'm getting familiar with and head towards the room on the second floor.

"I'm going inside."

When I went inside after saying that, everyone is already there. Oh, am I the last one?

The room is dark and the window is covered to block the light from entering.

The only light in the room is from the candles spread variously on the floor.

"So you came."

As soon as Rias-buchou confirms that I'm here, she gives an order to Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou. Aki-kun, please come to the center of the magic-circle."

Akeno tells me to come by using her hand.

So, I came closer.

I walked to the center of the circle. What do I do now?

"Aki, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Rias-buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Is it the time for my first contract?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There are two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko bows her head.

So I'm going on behalf of Koneko. That's okay.

Anyways, I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets.

Unexpectedly, peddling a bicycle every night and handing out the leaflets made me lonely.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno who is inside the circle is casting something.

Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Aki. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle."

Rias-buchou says.

I have my own carved seal?

It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory".

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Rias-buchou, it's something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Aki, put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Rias-buchou, just like she said. Rias-buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is this a charm?

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…

Then my palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

Amazing! A magic-circle!

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Hmmm, teleportation magic…

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the center."

I stand at the center of the magic-circle like she instructs me to.

Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

I can feel the power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

I have my tension rising up!

My first job! I'm definitely going to accomplish it safely!

The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like I'm getting teleported there instantly.

There are many lights, which are covering my body. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. Next time I open my eyes, I will be at the client's place! I'm looking forward to this!

…

…

…

Hmmm.

Huh? Have I teleported? Is it done?

I open my eyes timidly.

I got speechless because of my surroundings.

—It's the clubroom.

Huh? What about the instant teleportation? Where's the client?

When I look, Rias-buchou seems to be troubled and is putting her hand on her forehead.

Akeno is saying "Ara ara" with a disappointed face.

Kiba is making a sigh. Did something happen to me?

"Aki…"

Rias-buchou calls my name.

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location."

Huh? What?

I put on a puzzled expression, and Rias-buchou explains to me.

"Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

Huh…?

"In other words Aki, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Aki, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

What!

What?

"What!"

I shouted with surprise.

I was speechless.

So that means that I can't use the magic-circle to teleport to the client's location because I don't have demonic-powers?

Am I even a devil?

"…Unsightly."

Koneko says it expressionlessly. That was harsh, Koneko.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno also has a troubled face and asks Rias-buchou.

…My debut as a Devil starts from a rough start…

Then Rias-buchou says it clearly to me after thinking for a while.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Aki."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"What?"

I was shocked. I wasn't predicting that, Rias-buchou!

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle! I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle! Is there even a Devil like that?"

Point!

Koneko points at me silently. Koneko, you are the worst…

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

Rias-buchou urges me. She has a serious face.

My goal for getting a peerage starts from a bumpy road!

"I will do my best!"

I left the clubroom while feeling down.

* * *

It's midnight and I was peddling my bicycle at maximum speed.

I'm really feeling down.

I'm a devil who can't get summoned through a magic-circle, and apparently this is the first case ever...

Thanks to that, I'm really feeling down.

What does she mean that I don't have demonic-powers? Dammit! Will I actually be able to get a peerage at this rate?

Using the Devil's portable device, I'm peddling my bicycle towards the person who called me.

It's an apartment located 20 minutes away from the school. The client is in one of those rooms.

If it's a delivery service, customers will get mad because of the late delivery.

It's usually instant teleportation. But I made the client wait for 20 minutes. If you are working in a store, then your manager will be mad at you.

My manager was troubled when I did that. Did I leave a bad impression on him?

Hmm, living as a Devil sure is hard.

I knock on the door.

"Good Evening! I'm an errand from the Devil Rias Gremory-sama! Excuse me, but this is the house that summoned us right?"

It should be okay with this.

Humans who want to make contracts can only sense devils. Even if I do something like this at middle of the night, the neighbors won't know what's going on.

It seems like only the client can hear what I just said. During the time when we are doing our job as a Devil, a special demonic-power gets activated and it won't cause trouble to those who isn't involved in it. That's what Rias-buchou told me.

"Who's there?"

What I heard is a voice of panicked man.

"Umm, I'm a Devil. I'm a newbie and I came here because I was called by you."

"Don't lie! There isn't any Devil that knocks on doors! Devils come out from this leaflet! That's how it was for the past summoning! And the one I called for is Koneko-chan!"

Yes, he's right.

I will apologize for that. I'm sorry.

It's also an unexpected incident for the others and me.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It seems like I don't have enough demonic-powers, so I can't appear from the magic-circle."

"You might just be a pervert!"

I got angry as soon as he said that.

"I'm not a pervert! And how should I know! If I could, I also wanted to appear through the magic-circle! What kind of loner would peddle their bicycle through the town in middle of the night?"

"Why are you the one getting angry? You super pervert!"

"Super pervert? Screw you! I'm telling you that I'm a Devil!"

"Go home!"

The client opens his door. The client complains.

He's a skinny man. He looks unhealthy.

He looks angry but as soon as he looks at my face, his expression softens.

"…Are you crying?"

"Me?"

When I put my hand on my cheek, tears are on my hand.

I'm crying.

"Is that so? So you were shocked to find out that you can't teleport through the magic-circle…"

"Looks like it."

I was allowed to come into his room.

He even made tea for me.

The incident about the teleportation and the argument earlier crushed my heart more than I expected, and unconsciously I was crying.

I didn't want to cry, but deep inside me I wanted to cry.

The client, Morisawa-san, who saw that allowed me to come inside his room after feeling sorry for me.

His room looks clean. It's a tidy room for a single guy like him to live in.

He told me that he works for the government during the day.

Morisawa-san does his job seriously, but he was craving to get in touch with other people, so he ended up summoning Devils from that leaflet.

"So it's not Koneko-chan…"

He fell in love with Koneko-chan at first sight that was the first Devil he made contract with, and since then he has been summoning her.

"I'm sorry, but apparently that girl is popular with other clients as well. It seems like she is in charge of the "cuteness" department."

When you summon a Devil, you can wish for which Devil to summon by calling out that Devil's name.

Well, that's how it was explained to me.

And today Koneko's job was passed to me.

There are cases when the Devil they chose can't be summoned, so another Devil goes as their substitute.

"I wished for a Devil from the cuteness category when I used the leaflet…"

"I'm sorry then…"

"Hahaha! No it's good, none of it is your fault!"

Morisawa-san, you are laughing but your eyes looks serious.

"By the way, what were you going to wish for when you tried to summon Koneko-san?"

That is my question. Maybe I can also grant that wish of his.

But that is instantly shattered when Morisawa-san took out a certain thing from the corner of his room.

"I wanted her to wear this."

Which girl's maid uniform is that from? I think I have seen it somewhere before. Or maybe, I haven't.

"It's the uniform of Astarte."

"Umm… From Strike the Blood!"

Even I know it. Strike the Blood. It was a good anime in fall (2013 in the real world).

"Devil-kun, do you also like Astarte?"

"No, I'm more of a Asagi Aiba fan."

"And your reason?"

"She is cute and beautiful, and also that she is an expert programmer."

"—!"

Morisawa-san lost his word when he heard me reply without a second thought.

Asagi Aiba is a high-school girl who has red eyes and long blonde hair, and is a supporting character in Strike the Blood.

"So you like girls that are cute?"

"Yes, they look beautiful."

Morisawa-san makes a lecherous expression while smirking.

"You have good eyes. Seems like you love girls that are cute and beautiful. I see, but I like small breasted girls."

"…I can understand that..."

This guy is a genuine pervert. I don't like perverts that much…

"Yes. Don't you think she, Koneko-chan, looks similar to Astarte? For example her atmosphere..."

When you say it like that, Koneko shows no expression just like Astarte, and she has the looks of a small girl.

"That's why I wanted her to wear this. I really wanted her to wear it!"

Morisawa-san shed tears of regret. He sure is regretting it.

…He really wanted her to wear it…

"…I'm sorry about it…"

"…No worries…"

Morisawa-san continues crying while he said that.

After that, Morisawa-san tries to calm down after whipping off his tears.

He takes a deep breath and calms down.

"Well, never mind. So what is your special skill? You are a Devil so you should be good at something right? Something like: using a mysterious power. Just to tell you, Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess."

Morisawa-san says it with pride. Where has your pride as a man gone?

…There must be people who get all high by being lifted up by a girl…

What is my special trait? Hmm…

I crossed my arm and then say it seriously.

"My special skill is Aurora Claws (Rewrite)."

"Go kill yourself."

"What! What's with that response! You shouldn't say that right away! And your words had so much killing intent in it!"

"Of course I am! In what kind of world is there a Devil that has Aurora Claws as his special skill?"

"This world. Right here!"

I said it strongly while pointing it myself.

"Then do it!"

"I will!"

"If you can shape it (The Aurora), then do it! Don't look down on us, the generation who grew up with Rewrite! (Imagine if there is every anime we have in HD and its adaptations, and they are already available from a long time ago.) When we were in junior school, all of us practiced doing Aurora Claws during break every Monday. We even tried to rewrite our bodies so we could use it, though nothing happened! Don't look down on our generation!"

"Who cares if you were raised while watching Rewrite? I have seen all of Rewrite's adaptations! I even bought the visual novel as well! Me and my friends also played "Battle-play Rewrite"!"

I talked back to all of his argument.

I'm angry! Yes, I'm really angry!

Then, I'll show you! Akita Akio's version of Aurora Claws!

I activate my Sacred Gear!

First I close my eyes, and then put my left arm upwards. I then imagine Kotarou Tennouji in my head, …and put my arm down while making a pose of doing Aurora Claws.

I put all my energy in it! Take this, you Rewrite generation! This is my ultimate attack!

"Aurora Claws!"

Flash! Instantly, my left arm glows!

The Sacred Gear, a red gauntlet, appears while covering my left arm.

How's that! This is my Sacred Gear!

FLOW

I then look at Morisawa-san, and he is crying hard.

He then grabs the light novel Rewrite from his bookshelf.

He grabs my hand and we exchanged a passionate handshake.

"Let's talk about it!"

FLOW

Tears are also flowing out of my eyes.

That's enough to understand what he is trying to say. Any Rewrite fan will understand what he is trying to say.

"Yes, let's talk about it!"

So the long night starts.

"Hahaha. Me too. I also think it was good that Masakazu Morita-san voiced Kotarou Tennouji as well."

"Yes. It sounded just like how I imagined it to be."

After he got his light novel, we've been laughing and talking for the past 2 hours.

As we talk, we forgot the age gap between us, and have already become friends.

Fufufu. He had a bad first impression, but when we started talking, we realized we could get along.

"Okay! Maybe I should make a contract with you as well?"

"Yes! President! Thank you for the contract!"

Yes!

I've gotten my first contract!

My road to getting a peerage has started! My legend starts from here!

"Okay it might be a standard wish, but can I wish to become rich?"

I see. That is indeed a normal but a popular wish people would ask.

"Okay. I'll check."

I turned on the portable device for Devils, and operated it.

When I input his wish, the answer appears.

"Ah, umm, in your case, for you to fulfill that wish, your price would be your life. So you will die."

"Die?"

"Yes, in the Devils' world, they say, "Individuals life isn't equal". I'm sorry. So for you to wish becoming rich, Morisawa-san, you would have to die."

"It feels like I just got my heart ripped out, but that's okay. Anyway, if I make that wish, where will I die?"

"Umm. Ah, you will die as soon as the money starts dropping from the sky. Looks like you can't even touch it. This is awful."

"Guha! So I can't smack the money onto your face then!"

"Hey, don't try to hit me with it."

Yes, I just witnessed someone's dream getting crushed.

I see. Like I thought, making a wish like that is basically near impossible for Morisawa-san.

So this is what Rias-buchou means that people's value isn't equal. What an unfair world we live in.

"Then how about a harem? How about wishing for lots of girls in a sumptuous feast?"

…So you will go there…

…But, he's a guy, and a pervert, after all. Of course he will wish for something like that…

"…Morisawa-san, please wait a moment…"

"So what does it say?"

I input his wish in the device. Oh my, that's a harsh answer.

"Well, it says that you would die as soon as the beautiful woman and girls come into your sight."

"I'm going to die just by seeing them!"

"No, it says as soon as they come into your sight, so you won't be able to tell whether they are beautiful or not. That's harsh. Isn't it better to walk past beautiful girls in the city?"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly Morisawa-san, who is an adult, starts to cry.

"So I was a human who didn't have much worth! Uggh, I can only say I'm sorry for being born…"

I pat softly on Morisawa-san's shoulder.

"Let's continue talking about Rewrite till morning. You want to battle-play Rewrite? I will be Kotarou and you can be Sakuya. Is that okay?"

Morisawa-san nods his head while crying.

Like this, my first contract became invalid because I have to take care of my client.

* * *

Next day, after school…

"…"

Rias-buchou is angry. She's lifting her eyebrow and she didn't say a single word.

I'm standing in front of her and my face is pale.

Yesterday, I was playing Rewrite with my client and finished the night with it.

Oh Yes, Kiba said something like this with a bitter smile earlier.

"This kind of case has never happened before."

"…Aki."

The tone of her voice is deep and scary.

"Yes!"

"You talked with the client about light novel, and what happened after that? What about the contract?"

She came straight to the point. I have sweats coming out of me.

"The contract became invalid, we battled-played a certain light novel till morning!"

"Battle-play?"

"Yes! You act as a character from that a specific light novel and then start an imagination fight!"

Why am I explaining something like this so seriously?

Explaining this to her is making me want to cry.

"I know that as a high school boy I should be embarrassed— no, as a professional Devil, I should be also embarrassed! I'm regretting it! I'm very sorry!"

I bow down my head while apologizing.

Seriously, what on earth was I doing till morning?

"…After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we gave them. We ask the client, "How was your contract with a Devil?" The questionnaire which is filled appears in this leaflet, but…"

Rias-buchou shows the paper with the feedback for the questionnaire to me.

So there's a thing like that, huh. Devils job are more complex than I thought.

"…[It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Aki-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time]… This is the questionnaire filled by the client."

—!

I was surprised.

Morisawa-san… I wasn't able to do anything, but you…

"This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this."

Rias-buchou isn't mad?

But it's true that I didn't make a contract…

"To Devils, what's important is that we actually make a contract with humans who summoned us. We then receive the price from them. That's how Devils have lived for a long time ago. …I didn't know how to react because this is the first time I encountered an incident like this. You might have failed as a Devil but the client was happy with you…"

Rias-buchou has a puzzled expression, but she then smiles.

"But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any Devil like you, but you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number 1 Devil for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?"

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

Rias-buchou forgives my actions.

That alone makes me so happy that I feel like dancing.

Rias-buchou, next time I'll definitely do it!

* * *

At night after I made a vow.

Once again, I'm doing my job.

I'm on full throttle peddling my bicycle towards the client's house at night.

This time, I'm heading towards a mansion that is 30 minutes away from the school.

It took me 30 minutes to reach even though I was going at full speed. The client isn't angry, right?

I stand in front of the door and rang the bell. A Devil who has to ring the doorbell truly is saddening.

I also want to get summoned through the magic-circle soon.

Then after a short time, there is a reply through the inter-phone.

"It's opened. Come in-nyou."

It's really a thick voice. It's a guy. Huh? "Nyou"? Did he just say "Nyou"?

No, it must be my ears.

I open the door, took off my shoes at the entrance, and walk timidly into the mansion.

The moment I open the door, I became speechless.

"Welcome-nyou."

There is a humongous body, and it has an overwhelming presence.

It's an enormous guy with incredible muscles wearing a Gothic-Lolita outfit.

If I look carefully, the buttons on the outfit looks like they are about to fall off. There also some places in his outfit which looks like it's about to get ripped.

More than that, his eyes are filled with overwhelming killing intent –-but his eyes have a glow of a pure innocent person.

No, the most unusual thing is his head.

He has cat-ears.

I swallow down my spit. A single sweat drops from my cheek. My hands are shaking because I'm getting nervous.

This isn't a man. He is a man among all man!

There is an overwhelming presence, and the sense of being in danger.

I have a hunch that I will be killed in an unreasonable death.

"Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group?"

I ask him timidly.

FLASH!

The man's eye glows while making sound effect.

It feels like there is intense battle spirit between us.

I'm going to get killed!

Even though I'm a Devil, I changed my posture to protect myself.

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

Unexpected words came out from his thick mouth.

His ends his sentence with "nyou"!

Impossible…is he even allowed to do that?

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou."

"Please teleport to another world then."

I give him my answer right away.

It's impossible. That's really impossible. Seriously.

I hold my head down because of his wish is something beyond what I expected.

Mil-tan! What the heck is Mil-tan?

This man's words start to confuse me.

With that body of yours, you can go to another dimension and return back here alive! You can probably defeat Satan as well!

"I already tried that –nyou."

"You actually tried it!"

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no-one who would give Mil-tan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of magical…"

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou."

I already have myself treated as his enemy without realizing it… But I won't say anything to him.

"Devil-san~!"

The voice released by this man —Mil-tan, shakes the whole room.

What is this? Sound magic?

"Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

"Don't worry; you look fantasy-like enough! I'm the one who feels like crying!"

I start to cry for real.

Dammit!

How come all the clients I'm in charge of are bunch of perverts? What's the meaning of this?

"Mil-tan! Mil-tan, calm down! I will listen to what you have to say!"

First things first, I think I need to calm this man down and listen to his story.

Mil-tan puts on a big smile with his scary face after he wipes his tears.

"Then let's watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

My long night has begun.

* * *

It's already the next day, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

...

I made a sigh.

Even today, Rias-buchou put on a weird expression. My contract became invalid twice in a row.

But I got the best feedback.

Rias-buchou became confused again because she encountered an incident that she never has experienced twice in a row. I'm sorry for getting involved in a weird situation.

I feel bad, but it seems like my road to getting a peerage will be harder than I thought…

Last night, I watched the anime DVD till morning with Mil-tan.

At first I wasn't serious in watching it, but I got hooked to the Magical Girl anime due its hot actions and the story, which made me cry, so I ended up watching till morning.

Besides that, why are all of my clients a bunch of perverts?

"Ahaha, Akita-kun must have a demonic-power that attracts people like that."

Kiba said something like that to me earlier with his refreshing smile.

I hear that the chance of him being summoned by a beautiful older woman is high.

Dammit! What kind of contract does he have with them?

I probably will never know…

Dammit! Kiba is more popular than me…

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice…

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…Are you okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

I take her hand to lift her up.

Wind blows

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Then my eyes move towards her face.

—!

Wow, she is so cute!

A blonde hair girl is standing in front of me.

Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was dazed for a moment."

I can't say it…

There's no way that I can tell her that she fascinated me.

This is a girl I'm talking about. That's it…

She looks cute, so no wonder she fascinated me.

It feels like I need to continue talking to her!

Is this destiny…?

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"Are you traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Umm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Rias-buchou told me before.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. It also applies for the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

Yes, its happening just like Rias-buchou said.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I read it and all of my classmates looked shocked.

Of course they would. Since I can speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked.

Even the teacher froze because of it.

Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only.

But that's good enough. It's too amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world.

Just like that, I turned into an "international" high school student without any requirements.

"I think I know where the Church is."

I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church.

But is that Church still even used?

"You do! Thank you! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction.

Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

The Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

What's that? Is this a sacred gear? Who knows, Rias-buchou didn't go on details with this topic.

When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

This has to be a scared gear. Humans can never use demonic-powers.

A Sacred Gear…

It is a special power, which is bestowed upon certain people. I think that's what Kiba said before.

I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related.

Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it?

When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

Amazing.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it.

The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy said words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling.

I think she has a bad history with that power of hers.

I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

It's not the atmosphere where I should say, "Actually, I have a Sacred Gear as well!" It's an unusual power, and maybe some people may suffer because of it.

Even I didn't feel happy when my Sacred Gear was covering my arm. Instead, I was really shocked. I still didn't know how to use this Sacred Gear; therefore I wasn't happy at all. The only thing I can use it for is to mimic The Serious Punch, and Aurora Claws.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

Yes, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.

I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

CHILLS

I have chills, and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before.

I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me.

Even Rias-buchou said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine very strongly.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

The Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has.

Oh, so this is the right place. That's good.

I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now.

It's a waste to say good-bye to a girl like her, but I'm a Devil and she is a nun…

I would love to get to know her more, but in this situation it is different.

That's because I'm getting really scared of the Church. My whole body won't stop shaking.

This sign of fear must be a special trait for Devils. It feels like I'm a frog being watched by a snake.

No, rather I'm a frog who doesn't know what to do after being found by the snake.

"Then I'll be leaving now."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled.

She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Akita Akio. Everyone around me calls me Aki. So you can call me Aki as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Aki-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight.

I understood that she is a good girl.

And this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting.

* * *

At night…

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Rias-buchou in the clubroom. Rias-buchou's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

…Are you serious?

I was in a very bad situation…?

If I think about it, the chills I felt before wasn't normal. I only felt fear at that time.

So that's what it means to detect danger. So my instinct as a Devil was telling me that it was a dangerous situation.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists they are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear, that would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Aki."

Rias-buchou looks at me directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

Her eye is serious, so she isn't joking.

"Yes, I understand clearly."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

…Nothing? To tell you the truth, I don't.

Rias-buchou shakes her head after seeing my confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"I will."

My conversation with Rias-buchou ends there.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

"Owaa."

Akeno is standing behind me and I didn't even realize it. She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno-san's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

* * *

-Stray Devils.

There are beings that are called as such.

A stray devil is a devil that has killed or betrayed his or her master. Cases like that rarely occur.

The powers of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human.

So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests.

Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

That is a "Stray Devil".

The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit mistook me for a Stray Devil.

In other words, they are like stray dogs.

Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels see them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found.

There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

I went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Rias-buchou, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko.

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them.

As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil.

Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…

No, naturally, Devils are like that.

So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law…

Yes, they are Devils after all…

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness.

There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from here.

It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night.

Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

There is a smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko has a good sense of smell.

It becomes quiet.

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal.

My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Rias-buchou who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable!

"Aki, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Rias-buchou says something reckless.

"Wait, are you serious? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

She says it straight at me. I kind of feel sad.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

I put on a confused look, but Rias-buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Rias-buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Rias-buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias-buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that's me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!" or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their servants [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their servants [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see.

So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then.

…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the [Pieces] in the game.

I feel it's complicated. So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Aki and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yes."

Kiba answers my question.

The world of Devils is strange. I used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it looks like my imagination is incorrect.

Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world.

Before that, there is something that is bothering me.

Yes, my position is a [Piece].

"Rias-buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Aki, you are—"

Rias-buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice that is coming from below the ground…

This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Rias-buchou says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand.

This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.

Nggh…

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

No.

STEP

Heavy footsteps can be heard. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on it's own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil?

Well Yes, since Rias-buchou called it a "Stray Devil".

Man, there are things like this as well? I confirmed it again. Devils are scary!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your hair!"

The monster barks, but Rias-buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Rias-buchou gives him an order. Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Aki, I will continue from the lecture before."

Rias-buchou says.

Lecture? Will I be learning about The Evil Pieces Traits now?

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

Just like Rias-buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. He has a speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and the sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko!

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn insect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko!

Koneko! Hey, she's in trouble—

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. She has also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT!

Koneko completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

I then remembered the word of the client that loves Koneko, Morisawa-san.

—Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess.

It's not something you call extreme strength!

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch!

Yes, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko. Just getting poked by her finger will probably kill me.

Super-human girl. Scary indeed. Morisawa-san who fell in love with her is also scary.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno. Akeno makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smokes are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like it's dying.

Even so, Akeno strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Rias-buchou confesses it like if it's nothing.

A sadist! That's not something you call a sadist!

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Aki. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, she will spoil you. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Isn't that right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

…Rias-buchou, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly...

I thought she was the one with the most common sense…

She is a Devil after all. That has to be it. A Devil I tell you. So they will be scary.

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continues.

After Akeno calms down, Rias-buchou confirms it and nods her head.

Rias-buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Rias-buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Rias-buchou asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

She gave a cruel reply. Rias-buchou's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias-buchou's palm.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Rias-buchou said, it disappeared.

Confirming that, Rias-buchou makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Rias-buchou says it to the club members. Everyone returns back to their usual self. So the "Stray Devil" hunt is over, huh?

This is the fate for the Stray Devils. I don't know what to say. That thing also left its master's side because it had something in its mind…

So this is the battle of a Devil… It was a fierce fight. Along with the Stray Devils, there are still many things in this world I am unfamiliar with.

So I have to aim up high from here…

Maybe I have to think in decades.

Then I remembered the problem. What is my role as a servant? Since I'm a servant of a Devil with peerage, then I should have a certain [Piece] too.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me."

"What is it?"

Rias-buchou responds with a smile.

"What is my role as a servant?"

To tell you the truth, I already predicted the worst case. More like I knew it is that. But I still have a naive hope.

There are two [Pieces] left since, Akeno is a [Queen], Koneko is a [Rook], and Kiba is a [Knight].

The Bishop, and…the Pawn.

I was hoping for it, but it gets shattered instantly. The crimson-hair beauty smiles at me and says it clearly.

"You are a [Pawn]. Aki, you are a Pawn."

I'm the lowest.


	4. Chapter 4

[Undertale OST: Good Night]

"…The road to achieving a successful career sure is hard…"

I'm in my room looking at the ceiling and making a fuss.

Pawn—.

That's my trait and role.

A Pawn, that's the lowest role.

So I have to aim up from there… My road to getting a peerage starts by getting onto a rough road. My road to become a proper Devil is full of troubles.

By the way, there is someone else who is Rias-buchou's [Bishop]. She told me this on the same day when I found out my role as a servant.

"My [Bishop] already exists. But that [Bishop] is not here. The Bishop is at a different place, following a different order, working for me. If there is a chance, then I will introduce the [Bishop] to you."

That's what she said. Who's even the Bishop? Could I perhaps meet the Bishop in the near future? Well who knows?

So I was chosen as the left over [Pawn]. I have many difficulties to overcome.

When I think about it, was I actually okay with this?

I was killed by a Fallen Angel because of the Sacred Gear that I have. She also tricked me in to believing that she is my girl friend.

Then after that, I was turned into a Devil.

I was picked up by a Devil who said to me that I was her "Servant" and then was deceived that "I can become popular if I rise up".

I work hard every day as Rias-buchou's servant.

Everyday, handing out leaflets, and making contracts.

But my demonic-power is low, so I can't use the magic-circle to get teleported to the client's place.

Something like this has never happened before, the worst Devil ever. That's me.

Breathes deeply.

I inhaled some air. If I think about it, I never had any special features even before I turned into a Devil.

I was just a normal human, who only knows how to defend himself, and dodge attacks. I also know to escape dangerous situations. But, I can't defend myself from weapons for example spears, and I'm not strong enough to damage the enemies. I was just a normal teenage boy.

I also didn't have any goals before I turned into a Devil except trying to be popular with people. Well, maybe that's a good thing that I turned into a Devil because I have a real goal now.

Is it even a good thing to be a devil?

Well, if Rias-buchou hasn't saved me back then, my life would have been over. Just like this, I don't have time to enjoy my youth.

Well it's been kind of fun. I'm surrounded by a bunch of popular people and everyone is kind. Well, for a Devil, that is.

Rias-buchou is beautiful, and Akeno is good as long as I don't anger her, …I think.

Koneko also isn't a big problem.

Kiba talks to me normally even though he's more popular than me... He's actually a good guy…

You really can't judge people by their popularity. Looks like my views are changing about the world we live in.

Then I remembered about the cute blonde Sister, Asia.

She was a cute girl. She could be a better girl friend than that Yuuma. But let's not go on details with that topic…

Damn it, tricking me into believing that you're my girl friend… Yuuma, I actually loved you.

Dammit. Why does someone else always have control over my life?

Maybe that's how life works. A lot of mysterious things happen around me, so I have a feeling that I was dragged into it.

Asia…A Sister huh. That person is on the opposing side of me.

I probably won't meet her ever again.

That girl will walk her own path, and I will walk my own path.

We just happen to be the servant of a Devil and the servant of God.

We just met by chance.

We probably shouldn't see each other again. It might lead us to an unfortunate destiny.

Just like that, I'm thinking something cool.

"…I'm just a weak [Pawn]. There's nothing useful that I can do, so can I even get a peerage…? How about it, Maou-sama? Well, it's probably useless discussing this with the Maou-sama, anyways…"

I laugh bitterly at myself.

I'm going to have to set another goal. That's it.

First of all, the goal will be to use the magic-circle to get transported.

This will be my first step. This will be it! Yes! I'm getting fired up.

Crying time is over. I've turned into a Devil. That can't be changed.

Then I will have to live on as a Devil. And I will make my real goal come true as a Devil.

Even if I can't, working hard to achieve it will be my life goal.

Yes! I can do it! I'm going to do it!

* * *

It's late it night, and I'm on my bicycle heading towards a particular house.

Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house.

It's my first time doing that. What will happen this time?

Since the client isn't living alone, will the client's family be a problem to me?

After all, I actually have to visit the house to make a contract. I was told before that ordinary human can't detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well? Well, I will probably find out when I arrive there

I'm worried but I realize it when I'm about to push the bell.

The entrance door is open.

…Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night.

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I have a really bad feeling.

But I'm already walking into house.

I look inside from the entrance.

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on.

There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yes, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human.

Are they sleeping? Impossible. Then I won't be feeling this uneasiness.

I take my shoes off at the entrance and carried them in my hand.

I walk into the room without making a sound.

I'm a Devil, not a thief. I'm thinking of an excuse like that.

I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

I ask quietly, but there is no reply.

It can't be helped, so I enter the room.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? Why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

I vomited on the spot.

I didn't vomit when I saw that monster, but my body reacted to seeing this corpse.

I can't endure looking at this corpse any more.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all!

You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse.

There is writing on the wall.

"What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He looks like your average pretty boy.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm… Well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy.

Then, the thing that Rias-buchou told me comes back to my mind.

—Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists, They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad…

He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, again?

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ "

The priest starts to sing.

I don't get it. What is wrong with this guy?

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense.

So this guy is an Exorcist. I'm in trouble now.

But there's something I want to say to him. I swallowed down my spit and ask him.

"Did you do this? Are you the one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

What kind of an excuse is that?

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird; I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him!

But I will say what I have to!

"How can a human kill another human, then? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Huh? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a light saber.

What is that? It looks like a light saber from Star Wars.

"You irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it good? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me!

He slashes his blade of light at me.

No worries, I can dodge it.

I just dodged it, and jumped upwards.

There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Did he shoot his gun?

But I don't hear any gunshots. Then I see a bullet on the ground.

"Wow! That was close!"

I stopped moving. I looked him in the eye.

He looked back at me.

"That was special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since it's a bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

That was scary; I could have received a fatal wound.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

"Time to die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly.

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"No!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh Yes, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…No…"

She then looks at us, and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Aki-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know.

It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again.

I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town.

Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel?

What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God?

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

If that stabs me in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed.

Feeling of fear controls my body when I think about it. This is bad. This situation is really bad!

I will be killed if I don't dodge that attack!

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her.

Asia? Are you protecting me?

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Huh? Don't talk shit bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiot!"

"That's what I thought until recently… But Aki-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKI!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I couldn't kill you. But I'm getting angry. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again.

…I can't run away while leaving Asia here.

I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing scary stuff!

If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia. So I have to fight…

Can I fight using my Sacred Gear? Even though I don't know its effect?

I'm also the weakest Piece, [Pawn]. I have a slim chance of winning.

But I have to…

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!"

I made a fighting posture in front of the priest.

The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Huh? Seriously? Are you serious? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Okay then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He's talking something creepy again.

But I can't act pathetically front of Asia!

The priest jumps up high, —then the floor glows in a blue and white color.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

—It's a magic-circle.

And I have seen this before.

The magic-circle of the Gremory household! Is it…?

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor then shines. Then the people I know appear from it. I mean, Devils.

"Akita-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Akeno and Koneko!

Yes, my comrades.

They came to rescue me!

I'm so moved that I feel like crying! Great! Something like this actually happens!

"Yahoo! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The striking of metal produces a sound that echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil is being concerned about his comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, or the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

That guy is completely looking down on us!

Even Kiba has an anguished expression. Yes, that guy is definitely disgusting.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yes, Yes! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! Screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords.

Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe.

Freed is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Huh? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on my side is the crimson-haired girl, — Rias-buchou!

"Aki, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist would visit this client's house."

Rias-buchou, who is apologizing to me, then asks me another question.

"…Aki. Are you hurt?"

"No, but I was nearly stabbed and shot."

I laughed bitterly.

Ah, looks like she will yell at me afterwards…

But Rias-buchou didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary.

Wow, Rias-buchou is angry. Am I the reason?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

It's Rias-buchou. Rias-buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I make sure I never forgive those who intend to harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you intending to damage my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen.

Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Rias-buchou.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Seems like Akeno detected something and informs us.

The Fallen Angels are approaching? Are the guys with black wings coming here?

Rias-buchou gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Aki. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias-buchou urges her to. Teleport?

Are we running away?

I then look at Asia.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

I say it to Rias-buchou.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

No… My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia!"

"Aki-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words we exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, we were already teleported to the clubroom.

I don't have the time to think about the impression of my first teleportation through the magic-circle, and I only remember the smile Asia gave me last.

* * *

"There are two types of Exorcists."

I'm listening to Rias-buchou's explanation while sitting on a chair.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray?"

Rias-buchou nods at my question.

Again with that "Stray".

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings that have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

I understood the situation as soon as she told me that much.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organization with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

…I knew they were a threat.

I realized how dangerous they are when I was fighting that shitty priest.

He is really evil. He only thought about fighting and has joy in killing Devils.

Getting involved with the group where more shits like that exists is dangerous. I know that. I really do.

But!

So I have to say it to Rias-buchou.

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"…"

I couldn't say anything back to her. I will cause trouble to Rias-buchou and others due to my selfishness.

I compared Asia with Rias-buchou and others.

But I can't find the answer. Which one is more important?

That will be…

I realized what a small man I am, because I can't find the right answer.

I can't save even a single girl.

I am too weak.

* * *

"Haa…"

Noon.

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park while making a sigh.

Apparently, I got a little sick (Headaches) from that encounter.

According to Rias-buchou, "The Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light", so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us.

Now, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, so I was told to take a break by Rias-buchou.

Rias-buchou probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. That's because Rias-buchou controls the school from the shadows.

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning.

I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time.

How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation?

That, I don't know.

But I have made my own assumption that she won't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho priest who will hit her.

Umm.

If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Rias-buchou and the others.

…I want to get stronger.

That's the only thing in my mind right now.

There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of.

It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream.

Since then, I've learned how to make my Sacred Gear appear whenever I feel like. But since I don't know how to use it, it's a waste. But maybe relying on the Sacred Gear makes me a weakling.

All right. Once I get better, I'm going to start building muscles! I'm also going to ask Rias-buchou and Akeno how to use demonic-powers.

I could also ask Kiba to teach me how to use sword.

Anyways, I have my plans now.

I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough damage the Fallen Angel on my own.

I'm a [Pawn], but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that.

Yes, since I have a new plan, I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home!

When I got up from the bench, the color gold appears to my eyes.

When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with.

She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?"

"…Aki-san?"

* * *

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

"What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation.

Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district.

It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

I offered my help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so I have been watching her the whole time…

Thinking carefully, you can't speak Japanese.

Seeing the chance, I help her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia who is feeling down.

While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia.

It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute.

Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her.

We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it?

Wow, what a strange development.

"Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"There's actually a way to eat like that? Amazing!"

…What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia.

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia is looking at me eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No, you should also eat, Asia."

"Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger.

She starts eating it.

"Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

They offer simple food? Is Church like that?

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Asia starts eating it deliciously. But why was she at that park?

She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from something.

When she saw me, she seemed relieved.

I wanted to ask her but that might been a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me.

I will help her any time.

There is also the thing about Rias-buchou and the others. But I can't tell her that.

It's so irritating.

Oh well, since she is enjoying eating her hamburger, I feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed.

Yes, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything.

That was the answer I got.

"Asia."

"Yes."

"We will go and have some fun now."

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the game center."

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Aki!"

Booooom!

I put my foot down on the accelerator, and quickly change the gear around the curve!

I then went past both cars!

"Fast! You are so fast Aki-san!"

Fufufu, are you watching me Asia? Be amazed from my driving handling technique!

Just like that, I was playing a racing game at the game center.

Even though I look like this, I didn't join any school club before joining the Occult research club.

The three of us, Maes, Makoto, and I went through all of the game centers nearby.

Racing game or not, I can beat any games!

[WIN!]

The sign that shows my victory appears on my screen.

Yes, looks like I made a new track record again… Like that, I was amazed from myself.

Then I lost sight of Asia. When I looked, she is standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! No… It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of a Pikachu inside. It's a cute mascot of Pokémon based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Pikachu?"

"Huh? No, that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Huh? But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it."

Strike while the iron is hot. I put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane.

Even though I look like this, I'm pretty good at crane games you know?

It wasn't that hard to get it.

On my first try I dropped the doll on a good location, and on my second try I missed it. But on my third try, I managed to get it.

"Victory!"

I made a victory pose and took the Pikachu doll, which I just dropped out. I then give it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Aki-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

That's what I said to her, but she shook her head.

"No, this Pikachu doll that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

…Her words made me shy.

But, when this girl says it, it actually seems natural.

Well, never mind!

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game center.

* * *

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

We are walking on the street while laughing.

It's already evening.

Hahaha, I've skipped school today and had fun till dusk.

We are lucky that the police didn't catch us. If we did, then I will have been taken into custody right away.

I ended up being tired. We both got tired.

It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game center and other shops.

Rather, I feel the date with Yuuma has proven to be of good use. You really can't tell what will happen in life since I never expected to become useful.

"Oh."

I almost tripped over because of the sickness I have.

"..."

Then I felt a little ill as well.

It's the sickness that I got from yesterday. The place where I met with that shitty priest…

Looks like I'm still a little bit ill.

"…Aki-san, are you okay? Is it from yesterday…?"

Asia's expression gets cloudy.

I think I messed up. We were having a good time, but I made her remember something painful. But Asia checks on the source of my illness.

"Can you lower your head?"

"Sure."

I lower my head. I'm still in a little bit of pain.

Asia then places her palm there.

A warm and gentle light shines on my head.

It really is a warm light. It's a green light. It's like Asia's eyes and it looks so beautiful.

It feels like her kindness is inside her light.

"How is it?"

Asia stops her light, and she urges me to check.

I check if the pain is still there.

Oh? Wow. This is amazing!

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel ill anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!"

I laugh a bit.

Asia smiles happily when she sees me.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing my confession.

"Aki-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realize it at all."

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes.

Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes.

She then got down and starts to cry.

I don't know what to do, so I took her to a spot where we can sit.

We sit on the bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

A nun along with other orphans raised her in a Church nearby.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and many symbolized her as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power, which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil... The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

That was the power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her.

I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past.

Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

You don't have to say anything any more…

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears.

I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time.

She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

Hey.

Hey God!

What's the meaning of this? Why don't you save this girl!

She has been longing for your help! She has been respecting you more than anyone!

What are you doing? Why aren't you doing anything?

I don't know a single thing about you and I also don't believe in any religion. On top of that, I'm a Devil!

But even a Devil like me can talk to her!

Weren't you the one that gave us the Sacred Gears?

This is wrong!

Ah, I know. This is what I'm going to do! Watch me, God!

I took her hand. I say it to her while looking directly to her eyes, which is wet with her tears.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

I put my hand inside my pocket to get my mobile phone out.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and Yes, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Even I think that I suck at conversation. It's not even romantic. Kiba probably knows the right thing to say at a time like this.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears.

Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Aki-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yes, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

Yes, with this it's OK.

Asia and I are friends! But this situation sure makes me blush.

I will probably tremble with embarrassment once I go to bed after this.

But it doesn't matter.

If Asia will smile, then it's okay.

The incident from her past was sad. I won't know how painful it was.

But I'm positive that I can keep her smiling from now on!

Even a human and a Devil can be friends! I thought it was impossible at first, but I don't care any more.

I am definitely going to see her from now on as her friend. I won't let anyone get in our way!

I will protect Asia!

"It's impossible."

A voice, which rejects all my thoughts…

When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I become speechless.

That's because the person I am familiar with is standing there.

A slender girl with silky black hair…

Amano Yuuma is standing there.

"Yuuma…?"

She laughs of amusement when she hears my trembling voice.

"Heh. You survived, and as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Raynare? Yes, that's right. I totally forgot.

Amano Yuuma is a Fallen Angel. That's right. I almost forgot about that.

I see, so it's the Fallen Angel Raynare. So that's her real name.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me."

She stares at me as if she is looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl. Asia is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Run? What does she mean?

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

What happened? What happened inside that Church?

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

I take a step forward to protect her.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Raynare gathers light in her hand.

Is it the spear?

I was killed once because of it.

I need to make the first move!

"Sacred Gear!"

When I shouted towards the sky loudly, lights cover my left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

Yes! It's a success!

Looks like secretly practicing on how to make my Sacred Gear appear without making the posture paid off! Seeing my Sacred Gear, Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!"

The Fallen Angel starts to laugh as if she found it amusing.

What? What's so funny?

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

It has the ability that doubles the possessor's power? Is that the power of my Sacred Gear?

And she said it's one of the common…

But that's good enough for now.

I need to shake Raynare off somehow, and run away with Asia!

But where do I go? The school?

I can't. I can't cause trouble for Rias-buchou and others.

My house? How shall I explain it to my parents?

…Damn it. Even though I'm her friend, I don't know where to take Asia!

Damn! I will think about it later! First of all, I need to beat this Fallen Angel in front of me!

Shit! It's the worst case that I have to fight my ex-girlfriend!

Why do I always get into this mess?

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right? Then activate!"

Then the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[Boost!]

A sound is made. Next moment, I felt power flowing into me.

Is this what it means to double my powers?

Yes! With this—!

STAB

I heard a nasty sound. Something stabs my stomach.

The spear of light, She threw at me, again.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of 1 is doubled, it's only 2. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil-kun?"

I fall down.

This is bad. Light is poisonous. It's poisonous for a Devil. And I was hit in my stomach. This is—

I prepare myself for the intense pain, which will be followed by certain death, but I don't feel any pain at all.

That's because a green light is enveloping around my body.

When I look, Asia is healing my wound. She is putting her hand on my stomach and is healing my wound for me.

The spear of light gradually gets smaller, and it eventually disappears.

I don't feel even the slightest pain. Instead, I can feel Asia's warmth.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."

Raynare gives a cruel order.

I'm the hostage! Like hell I am!

"Shut up! I can defeat you—"

"Yes, I understand."

Without hearing me, Asia accepts the Fallen Angel's order.

"Asia!"

"Aki-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun."

She makes a big smile. My stomach has completely healed.

After she confirms it, she walks towards Raynare.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Raynare put on a lecherous smile.

Shit! She doesn't look anything like the Yuuma that I know!

Also what does she mean by ritual? It only sounds like something bad!

I then shout towards Asia.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

I promised to protect Asia.

"I have to protect Asia!"

She turns around, but she is still smiling at me.

I become fascinated with her smile for a moment.

"Goodbye."

She says her farewell.

Raynare covers Asia with her black wings.

"Low-class Devil looks like you were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you. Goodbye, Aki-kun."

The Fallen Angel who sneers at me flew up high while holding Asia.

They disappear into the sky.

The only thing left is me standing, black feathers, and the Pikachu doll that Asia has left behind.

—I couldn't do anything.

"I will protect Asia". What a laugh.

I got on my knees and started punching the ground.

I bite my teeth hard and I cry out with frustration.

Damn it. Damn it.

Dammit!

"Asia…"

I cry out the name of my friend towards the sky.

There's no reply.

"Asia!"

For the first time in my life, I cursed myself for being weak.


	5. Chapter 5

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the clubroom. The sound came from my cheek.

I was slapped. Rias-buchou slapped me on my cheek.

She has a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is a no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

I visited the school after I couldn't save Asia and reported the story to Rias-buchou.

Even after I reported what happened, I proposed to go to that Church.

Obviously, we will go there and rescue Asia.

But Rias-buchou on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter.

I wasn't able to agree with her decision, so I tried to convince her even though I knew it was rude. That's why she slapped me.

The first slap I ever received in my life hurts more than I thought. Especially my heart hurts.

I have been continuing to betray Rias-buchou who holds high expectations for me.

But still, there are things that I can't give up on.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual they will do. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

Rias-buchou tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to me as if she is warning me.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

I think it's the first time I've seen Rias-buchou this enraged.

I have been causing a lot of trouble for Rias-buchou. But there are things that I can't back down from.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

"…"

We glare at each other.

I didn't back off. I look straight into her eyes.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

I denied it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy!

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Aki, you have to forget about her."

Even if she says it like that, there's no way I can forget about her!

Then Akeno comes and whispers into Rias-buchou's ear.

What is it? Did something happen? Akeno also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Rias-buchou and my discussion.

Rias-buchou, who is listening to Akeno, makes a serious face.

Just as I thought, something definitely happened.

Rias-buchou looks at me, and then looks at the remaining members.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

—!

No!

"Buchou! I haven't finished talking—"

Rias-buchou put her index finger on my lips.

"Aki, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

I nod quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]."

Promotion? What is that?

"Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Aki, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]."

That's amazing! So I can promote to Kiba's [Knight] class, Koneko's [Rook] class, and also even Akeno's [Queen] class!

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

Amazing! Just listening to it gave me a lot of information!

If I add the promotion with my Sacred Gear, then I might be able to beat that priest!

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."

Rias-buchou starts to stroke my cheek with her hand.

"—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

—Desire.

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…

So if I strongly wish for it, this will activate.

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Aki. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno.

The only ones that are here is Kiba, Koneko, and I.

After I take a deep breath, I was already determined to go and was about to leave.

"Akita-kun."

Kiba calls me.

"Are you going?"

"I am going. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her."

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."

Logical answer.

I already know that. I'm very aware of that.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do!"

I shouted at him, but he says it straight at me.

"I'm going too."

"Huh…? What…?"

I lost my words after hearing something unexpected.

I just heard something that I wasn't expecting.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them."

…This guy probably has some kind of past as well.

But to hear the word "comrade" from him…

"Remember what Buchou said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]". So isn't she indirectly telling us "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?"

"Ah."

I finally realize it.

I see, so that's what she meant.

That's why she told me the information about [Promotion].

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere."

Kiba laughs.

…Rias-buchou, thank you very much!

I have witnessed how gracious Rias-buchou is once again, and thanked her from the bottom of my heart.

If I come back safely, I will work harder!

I'm thanking Rias-buchou who isn't here silently, and a small build girl approaches me.

"…I'm going as well."

"What? Koneko-san?"

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go."

Koneko! I can't tell what's going in her mind since she doesn't show any expression, but I feel like I just witnessed her kindness hidden in her!

"I'm moved! Right now, I'm so deeply moved, Koneko-san! Thank you Kiba, and Koneko-san."

I became emotional with this girl's words.

"Your welcome."

Kiba puts on a smile.

I'm grateful for both of you.

All right! With this it's possible! We can do it!

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the three of us! Wait for us, Asia!"

Like this, the three of us headed towards the Church.

* * *

The sky is already dark, and it's already time for the street lamps to be on.

The three of us, Kiba, Koneko, and I, are examining the Church from a place where we can see it.

There is no one entering or exiting the Church.

But the closer we got to the Church, the stronger I started to have a bad feeling. I'm sweating from all over my body.

When I ask Kiba, he says that, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".

So the enemy's boss is inside.

"Here, look at this map."

Kiba spread out the map of the building on the road.

That's the map of the Church. Where did he get if from…?

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory."

Kiba makes a smile.

Wow, what swift support. I didn't even think about it and was trying to get in head on.

I realized how naive I am once again.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?"

I told him my doubt. Kiba makes a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

They are insane. No, even the God who cast away his faithful believers is at fault.

Right now I hate God because of the incident with Asia. That's why I think that way.

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Assassins…

When I heard that word, I start to have a bad premonition.

We look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then we nod to each other.

We are set!

Now we only have to enter!

Wait for me, Asia!

We passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary.

The Fallen Angels will have noticed our intrusion by this point.

So the enemy knows that we have entered their territory.

There's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in!

We open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary.

There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

…Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.

I notice a statue of a person on a cross. It has its head destroyed.

What a creepy site.

CLAPPING

I heard a sound of clapping echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

Seeing his face, I become disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest!

I think his name is Freed. It's him. So he's the assassin, huh….

He sure has a weird smile like always.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's not good. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle! That's why you guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Devils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now.

He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

BOOOM.

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that that would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

Die? What does he mean?

"Hey! Where is Asia?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?

"Sacred Gear!"

Synchronized with my shout, a red gauntlet appears on my left arm.

Equipping the Sacred Gear, completed! Okay!

Kiba draw his sword from the sheath and Koneko…

Huh! I'm so shocked that my eyes are about to pop out.

GOGOGO…

Koneko is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"…Get smashed."

Koneko throws the pews at the Priest! Girl, that is totally an unexpected method of attack!

"Wow! Amazing!"

The Priest did a small dance and cut the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair that is cut in half then hits the ground.

"There."

SWIFT.

When I thought Kiba went ahead, he has already disappeared. He's so fast that I can't see him!

GIIN!

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light.

So it's solid despite being made from light huh. After all, even if Kiba slashes straight at him, I can hear the sound of two metals colliding against each other.

"Hmmm… Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy.

Kiba who is dodging all of the Priest's attack is amazing.

But the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

Man, he stopped Kiba's slash again!

I can't catch Kiba's movements with my eyes, but the Priest can.

So that shitty Priest is not an opponent that I can take on by myself.

Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh! Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm… I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is he going to do?

"Eat this."

Low-pitched voice. I can't believe its Kiba's voice because it has some intensity in it.

Then, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword.

Darkness.

If I have to describe it, that will be it.

The darkness covers the sword.

No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Kiba's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"What? What is this?"

The Priest seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!"

Sacred Gear! Kiba too!

A darkness-sword looks awesome!

Dammit! So his sword is better than my sacred gear?

The Priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Kiba's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured.

Now! This is my chance!

I went straight at him!

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!]

A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into my body.

My target is the shitty priest.

The priest becomes aware of me.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"

He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at me. The bullet is shot without making any sound.

Here!

"Promotion, [Rook]!"

BASHIIN!

The bullet of light didn't pierce through me, and instead returns to nothing.

"-! Promotion? A [Pawn]!"

The Priest seems to be in shock.

Yes, I'm a [Pawn]! The Pawn who is going to bash you!

"The traits of a [Rook]! Unreal defense and-!"

My left fist hit the Priest's face. That's what I thought, but I felt something hard on my fist.

Even so, I punched as hard as I can!

The Priest gets pushed far back!

"Ridiculous attack strength."

I laugh while breathing hard.

"That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground.

His right cheek is swollen.

Just that? I promoted to [Rook], but it looks like I still don't have Koneko attacking power.

No, if I look carefully, his handle only sword is smashed up.

Did he use that as a shield just before getting punched by me?

So that's the hard thing I felt. He has a fast reaction.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…—Don't fuck with me."

The Priest makes a howl.

"Don't fuck with me! You shit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword, which only has its handle.

He still has it! How many does he have?

But the three of us, me, Kiba, and Koneko, surround the Priest.

The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow… Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm… for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor.

Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light.

Is it a smoke screen…?

When my eyes healed, I looked around but the Priest is gone.

Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there… Aki-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely! I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, goodbye."

When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.

…He escaped.

He even left some parting words…

I was thinking about it, and realized that I had no time to waste on him.

Kiba, Koneko and I nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

* * *

The three of us walk down the staircase under the altar.

It looks like the electricity works even in here.

With Kiba in front of us, we walk ahead.

After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh.

Koneko points to the far end by saying, "Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…".

So Asia is there. Then my spirit pumped up.

Wait for me, Asia. I'll be there soon!

When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Koneko and I nod at Kiba.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

When Kiba and I were about to open the door, the door opens by itself.

While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devils."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout.

"Asia!"

Asia noticed my voice and looks at me.

"…Aki-san?"

"Yes! I've come to save you!"

I smile at her and tears drop from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

The ritual is finished?

What does she mean—?

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Asia!"

I tried to reach her, but the priests surround me.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!"

BAN!

I heard a big sound. When I looked, Koneko punched one of the priests away.

"…Please don't touch me."

Kiba also draw his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Kiba's eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from him.

The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa…"

At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body.

Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light.

Then the bright light envelops the ritual room.

When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green colored light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

The Fallen Angel makes a big laugh.

I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia.

The priests are trying to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko support me by blowing them away.

Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko hits the priests who have lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!"

Asia, who is attached to the cross, looks lifeless.

No, she should still be okay!

I untied the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in my arms.

"…Aki-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

Hey!

She should still be fine, right? She won't…

"It's futile."

Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting my thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—! Then give the Sacred Gear back!"

I shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma that I remember."

Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure that I don't screw up. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yes! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma..."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Aki-kun?"

I exploded in anger. I then shout my anger at her:

"Raynare!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare makes a sneer.

I have so much hatred within me that my gut is turning black.

I don't know anyone who is a bigger scum than her.

She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil.

"Akita-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba says it while taking down the priests.

He's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Asia.

I glared at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Akita-kun!"

"…Affirmative."

The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in my way.

Thanks to their support, I'm able to get to the entrance of the ritual room right away.

"Kiba! Koneko-san!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!"

Damn! Kiba! Koneko! Both of you are showing off too much!

But now I will have to rely on them. They are my senior Devils. There's no way they will die in a place like this!

"Kiba! Koneko-san! When I get back, call me "Aki"! Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what I said to them. It feels like the two of them smiled.

I left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

* * *

I went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary.

There's something wrong with Asia.

Her face is pale. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia makes a small smile at my words.

She then takes my hand. I can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"What are you saying? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game Center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

I can't stop my tears from coming out.

I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying.

I know it.

I already know it.

This girl is dying.

She is going to die.

Even so, I want to deny it.

That this has to be a joke—

"We are friends! Always! Yes, that's right! I will introduce you to Maes and Makoto! They are a bit weird, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling.

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face.

My tears won't stop.

Why? Why did this girl have to die?

She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured.

How come no one became her friend?

How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God! You are there right, God! Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God! You were watching, right! You were watching all of this, right!

I shouted at the ceiling of the Church.

I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend?"

I bite my teeth with regret.

I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil…

If I have the power to at least save Asia…

Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare.

When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound.

The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Hey.

That light belongs to Asia.

Why are you using it?

Are Kiba and Koneko safe? I start to wonder.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care."

I glared at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups, because they possess a powerful ability, and because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"…I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"

I can't forgive everything.

I who couldn't protect Asia… The Fallen Angel Raynare who killed Asia.

Then Rias-buchou's words come into my mind.

—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.

"Give her back."

—Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Give Asia back!"

[Dragon booster!]

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.

Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.

At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I went ahead while having my body overflows with power.

I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel front of me who is smirking.

Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

I heard a sound coming from the jewel. The mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II].

HEARTBEAT

A second change happens to my body.

The power—something to beat down the enemy in front of me is increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!"

I went charging at her while concentrating my overflowing power to my fist. I'm already promoted to a [Rook].

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

My attack is dodged again.

Next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

ZUDON!

The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defence of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed.

My body goes through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for something like this.

I grab onto the spear immediately.

BURNS.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

There is a sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hot! Is it because it's made up of light? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

There are smokes coming from my hand. Also there are smokes coming from the wounds on my thighs. It's burning my hand and legs violently.

Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

I made a scream, which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.

The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs. There is an intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things are causing me so much pain.

I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.

So what about it? What about it?

"This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!"

I pull out the spear slowly while my tears and drool comes out of my face.

It hurts. It hurts dammit!

But this! What about this!

Zuryuuzuryuu.

The spear is being drawn out from my legs while making horrible noise.

When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

Splash.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.

[Boost!]

Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.

It hurts. It really hurts.

I'm crying a lot and I have so much drool coming out from my mouth.

Slip.

I slipped onto my butt after I lost some strength in me.

I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body.

Am I in a bad condition?

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand.

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

Ah, is that right? So for a trash like me who just became a Devil, this wound is lethal, huh.

Just like I thought. I can feel pain even from inside my body. It's not the pain of getting hit but something worse.

It feels as if my muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by my nerves, so letting my guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw my head.

I will probably die if I don't get healed soon.

But.

I can't just sit here. But I don't have any strength in my legs. Damn.

Is this the end for me?

Then I look at Asia.

She is sleeping quietly.

I'm sorry for being noisy. Yes, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine. I'm quite strongly built.

So it's not a problem. See, look? I'm going to ease some of the regrets you have left, Asia.

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"

Suddenly that slipped out of my mouth without realizing it.

"?"

Raynare seems puzzled. But I continue to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimeter gives me intense pain.

But it can still move. My butt leaves the floor.

My body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, my body gets up slowly.

It hurts. My whole body hurts. But I can move. I can still move. I just have to endure it until I hit her once.

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

I approach Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face.

And I stood up, and right in front of her eyes. With my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body! A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yes, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down.

That's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong.

The jewel shines even brighter. It is such a bright light. It's dazzling.

But unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage to me but instead it gives me peace.

Just getting touched by this light feels like I am over flowing with power. It's similar to the light of heal that belongs to Asia.

So there is a light that doesn't cause harm to Devils.

I take a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from my wounds.

I also coughed some blood. Looks like I'm in a critical condition.

There is no stopping to the pain I'm feeling right now. It even reaches up to my brain. But it's okay. I can still move.

Even now, my gauntlet is flowing power into me.

When I was against Raynare at evening, I was scared of the power difference between us.

My instinct as a Devil instinct grasped hold of the overwhelming power difference between us, and my body didn't stop shaking because of it. That time, I thought that I could never beat her.

But it's different now.

The power I'm receiving from this gauntlet is insane.

I somehow know. It's possibly because I'm the Sacred Gear possessor.

This power won't last forever. This power is one time only.

If I use it against my enemy even once, then it will end there. Even though the Sacred Gear isn't telling me verbally, it's telling me physically.

I made a posture to punch. I have no experience in fighting. But it will be okay if I hit her once.

My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical, which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

My power is that of a High-class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear?

Hey, weren't you supposed to be a Sacred Gear that just doubles my power?

Rias-buchou is the only High-class Devil I met, so it means that I'm currently about the same strength as her.

"Lies! It is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

BUUN.

I hit it to the side with my fist. The spears of light disappear easily.

Seeing me hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

Is she trying to run away? Hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago.

You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are?

But I won't let you escape. Like hell I would!

TAP

I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm. I have unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to.

The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak.

I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn you! Low-class Devil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist.

I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further!

Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

GASHAAAAAAAAN!

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere.

When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground.

She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

—I'd finally paid her back.

"Serves you right."

I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good.

But soon, tears are falling from my eyes.

"…Asia"

She won't smile ever again.

* * *

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down after using my whole power…

Ton.

Something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He's carrying my shoulder with a smile and is supporting me. What the, even Kiba is torn.

"Sup, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Rias-buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Rias-buchou makes a sigh while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others.

Then all of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they had Rias-buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning.

Then Koneko walks past me. Where is she going?

Rias-buchou stands in front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?"

I ask Rias-buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when assassins target us. For revenge and payback."

—!

Seriously?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

So Koneko is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…

She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

Is that the power of a Devil?

Akeno splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash.

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Rias-buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Rias-buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Rias-buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Rias-buchou said while sitting up straight.

Rias-buchou takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

Rias-buchou was telling the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Aki before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Rias-buchou smirks.

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

So that's why. The "thing" Rias-buchou needed to take care of was that.

She took down the other remaining Fallen Angels…

Rias-buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well…

Without knowing it, I said so much bad things about her…

Crap. I'm so emotional that I feel like crying.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction… Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Akeno says it while smiling.

Ruin Princess… What a scary nickname…

So that makes me part of the Ruin Princess' group. Terrifying…

Rias-buchou looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

Is it me, or does Rias-buchou's eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked?

"I found out the main reason why Aki was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

Rias-buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Akita Akio's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Rias-buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias-buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"Boosted Gear … One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Are you serious, Buchou? I can defeat God?

…So that's the power of my Sacred Gear.

There is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet.

So the reason why it kept on saying "Boost, Boost" is because it was doubling my power. So that's why my power kept on increasing inside me.

So the reason why Raynare was scared of me is because I had attained a power that surpasses her without realizing it.

What a powerful Sacred Gear…

I looked at the Sacred Gear on my left arm fearfully.

Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear… This is an incredible Sacred Gear.

Ah, does this mean I can leave a legend as a Devil?

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Ugh. Rias-buchou nails it.

Certainly, there aren't that many enemies that will wait for me to get powered up.

So my Sacred Gear is powerful but it has many weaknesses.

Rias-buchou approaches me. I can smell something nice from her crimson hair.

Patting.

Rias-buchou starts to pat my head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Aki is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Rias-buchou is smiling at me.

It's a nice smile, but it looks a bit scary…

"Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Rias-buchou is smiling. I bow my head down because I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

I just want to apologize.

I thought that Rias-buchou was a cold-hearted Devil. So I kept on being rude to her.

So I needed to say how sorry I am. But Rias-buchou is still patting my head.

I was crying without noticing it. Yes, I wasn't able to accomplish my goal.

"Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But… I…"

Rias-buchou wipes my tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Aki."

"Yes."

I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger.

I promise.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Rias-buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless.

Rias-buchou got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"You can't be serious! This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Rias-buchou aims her hand towards Raynare.

Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Huh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me."

"Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"You are a Priest, aren't you? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.

She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Freed makes a big smile at me.

Huh? Me?

"Aki-kun, Aki-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Chills.

I felt something cold running through my back.

That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.

A challenge directed at me. No, it's an advanced notice for killing me.

"See you later then! Goodbye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

He's quick. That guy just left like that.

But somehow, it feels like I will meet him again.

It's not a premonition but something weirder.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Rias-buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare starts to shiver.

Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan.

Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Aki-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma. No, you are just a shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, disappear from my life. Will you do the honors, Rias-buchou?"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

The demonic-power shot by Rias-buchou left nothing of the Fallen Angel.

The only thing left is the mysterious feeling I have and the black feathers floating around the Church.

* * *

A green light is floating in the sanctuary.

It's Asia's Sacred Gear.

After Raynare was defeated, it got released.

The warm light shines at me. Rias-buchou takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"But Asia is already…"

Yes, Asia can't be resurrected anymore. After all, I couldn't save her.

I promised to protect her! I promised to save her!

Even though I defeated the Fallen Angel, it was pointless to come here if I couldn't save her…

No, that would be an insult to my comrades.

They fought for Asia and me. They didn't even get a single benefit from it.

"…Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

"Aki, what do you think this is?"

Rias-buchou takes something out from her pocket.

Crimson—

It's a red color like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same color as Rias-buchou's hair.

"That is?"

"Aki, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."

"Huh?"

I made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Like in the actual game of chess. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

Rias-buchou then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand.

Rias-buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias-buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory, You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Rias-buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Rias-buchou makes a sigh.

I just look at her in a daze.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice…

The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Aki, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Aki-san?"

I hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia."


	6. Chapter 6

[Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu OST 24: Takt of Heroes]

…I got up from my bed after getting woken up by the alarm clock with a good sound track.

I set the alarm one hour earlier than usual.

I needed to go to the clubroom at all cost even if I have to scratch out my eyes!

I left the room after getting into my uniform.

* * *

"Ara, so you came on time."

When I arrived in the clubroom, Rias-buchou is the only one present.

The school hasn't even started yet.

I came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we would have a meeting in the morning.

Rias-buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking black tea with milk elegantly.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, thanks to you."

She then looks at my legs.

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

I had my thighs pierced by the spear of light from the battle few days ago.

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power."

I answered her with a smile.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

I sit on the sofa opposite Rias-buchou.

There are several things I want to ask her.

"Umm… Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me will join us?"

Yes, just like in the real chess, there should be the same number of [Pawn] pieces. So it's possible to get more [Pawn] pieces besides me. I asked her thinking it will turn out like that one day.

But Rias-buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, my only [Pawn] is you, Aki."

—!

Huh? Is this even a good thing?

Why I'm the only pawn? Is it something personal or…?

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed."

…So it's not a personal reference…

Huh? Piece consumption?

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?"

"Aki, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

What? Seriously?

So do I have a value of 8 [Pawn] pieces then?

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Aki, who possess the [Boosted Gear] which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the [Longinus], therefore it had that much value."

I look at my left arm.

The red gauntlet is a crazy embodiment of the power which doubles my power every 10 seconds.

Depending on how you use it, it's said that it can even kill God.

This Sacred Gear is something that is too good for me, but it can't be helped since it's residing in me.

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

Rias-buchou smiles happily.

She pats my cheeks with her fingers.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Aki, first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

—The strongest [Pawn].

It sounds so great.

Rias-buchou brings her face closer when I was thinking about it.

You are too close for comfort, Rias-buchou!

Then Rias-buchou's lip touches my forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

I got a kiss on my forehead…

Huh?

I became uneasy because of what just happened, and my face turns red.

Huh?

Something triggers in my head.

That's right…

It is the first kiss I received from a girl.

At least, it wasn't a kiss on the lips or cheeks, but this means Rias-buchou appreciates me.

I'm about to cry because of the joy!

I will work harder Rias-buchou! I promise I will definitely work hard!

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

Jealous?

What is she talking about?

"Aki-san…?"

Voice came from behind me. I have heard this voice before.

When I turned around, the blond girl, Asia, is trying to smile.

"Asia?"

Huh? Is she mad?

Why?

"It has to be… Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Aki-san will also like her… No. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Rias-buchou says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it?"

Rias-buchou asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Aki-san."

—!

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

This is something that makes me happy. For a guy, it's the ultimate praise.

Hearing that, Rias-buchou also smiles.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Aki."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wondered if she would be all right?

I feel uneasy.

Then I realized the change in Asia. Why didn't I realize it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. This is Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"Does it suit me…?"

She asks me shyly.

Of course!

She looks cute in it! I can already hear the guys in our school talking about it.

You look great in it!

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us."

"Eh, yes."

She was troubled with how to react, but it's true that she looks cute in it.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

Rias-buchou says that to me.

Are you serious? My class! Asia will be in my class!

"I will be in your care, Aki-san."

Asia bows her head.

I start to imagine introducing Asia to Makoto and Maes already. I can't stop laughing, thinking about how jealous they would get.

"Yes. I will introduce you to my friends that I told you about."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Fufufu, Makoto and Maes, looks like I'm getting closer to becoming popular.

Friends, my life as an unpopular guy is over!

While I was imagining that, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno enter the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Aki-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Aki-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing? Buchou, Aki-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greets us.

Everyone called me "Aki" and acknowledged Asia as a member.

It's great.

There's nothing better than this.

Rias-buchou stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Rias-buchou clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Wow, is this also demonic-power as well?

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? Since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Rias-buchou says it shyly.

But handmade cake! I will gladly eat it!

Rias-buchou, first of all, I will aim to become the strongest [Pawn].

I will work hard along with Rias-buchou, Asia, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno.

After making a promise to myself, I got ready to liven up this party.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Akio Aki. People call me "Aki".

I'm a 2nd year high school student. Unfortunately, I'm not a "normal high school student".

That's because I happen to be a Devil. No, I'm serious. It's just that I was reincarnated into a Devil.

Well, that's not important right now. Just think of me as a high school Devil.

That's what I am, but I don't know what to do with the situation happening right in front of me.

For some reason, I'm in a place, which looks like a white void. There are anime characters around me.

"Sup Aki! Let's go grab some ramen!" (Said by Riki Nendou)

"I will protect the world! For I am the Jet-Black Wing!" (Said by Shun Kaidou)

The evil looking guy is Riki Nendou, and Shun Kaidou who covers both of his arms with bandages. They are saying their quotes.

"I don't really get it." (Said by Shigeo Kageyama)

"That's the work of evil spirit!" (Said by Arataka Reigen)

Even Shigeo Kageyama, and Arataka Reigen are here. Why are they saying just their quotes?

I'm wearing a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a golden buckle at the center. A red ensemble of boots, gloves, and a white cape finishes the outfit.

It's like Saitama's (One Punch Man) costume. Wait, this is his costume.

Even the opening theme song of One Punch Man is heard being played.

Wait, I'm Saitama?

I became astonished at this sudden and shocking situation, then what about Genos? Where's Genos?

"Sensei, who are you searching for?"

A voice comes from my side. When I look to my side, there is a cyborg, Genos, who has spiky blond hair.

He is my disciple, and he happens to be in a higher rank than me, I suppose. I'm just an average guy who serves as an average hero, I suppose.

More than that, he puts on his serious face like there is something wrong.

Genos who is standing besides me looks in a direction where certain people are standing.

" _Know your place, B-Class!_ " (Said by Tatsumaki)

"I won't hand over the position I worked so hard for!" (Said by Fubuki)

I hear certain quotes directed at me…

I see, so this confirms I'm really Saitama!

I can't believe it. So I became Saitama without realizing it…

Ah, I don't really get it, but if I can get strong, then there's no problem at all!

"You do not need to know who the victor is within a battle using martial arts. That is the beauty of this art." (Said by Bang)

The old man is apparently saying his quote, but my head is filled with other things.

If I'm strong, I can get popular. Being popular lead to a successful life. With that I can reach my real goal!

Now I can become a real hero!

Reaching that conclusion, my head became full with excitement and I wasn't able to stop imagining what will happen in the future.

I see, so the reason why I didn't have any luck in getting popular in the past is because it was for this day.

Will I be able to finish the task until the end safely?

No, if it's about knowledge, then I am an expert! I have been simulating it every day in my head!

In other words, I'm an ace-pilot in mock battles! I'm the elite who only needs to taste the real battle!

"I will not overlook any crime!" (Said by Mumen Rider)

I just heard another quote from a certain somebody.

But, wait!

Yes, that's it, now I remember! This is the first thing I have to do!

I need to stop crimes in this white void if there is any.

When I look to my side, I see crimes everywhere.

Can I? I can right? All right! Let's be a hero!

I look over to Genos.

Genos looks at me.

After that, every thing turned black.

[Looks like you're having fun, boy.]

—?

A mysterious voice echoes within my head.

It a low voice with an impact in it. I don't recall this voice. But somehow I feel like I know this voice. A voice that has always been close to me…

[That's right. I'm right beside you.]

…Who is this?

I look around me, but there is nobody there.

Genos who was right next to me is also gone. They all disappeared!

Rather than that, where am I? I'm losing all my senses. I lost my sense of balance and touch.

I lost my sense of sight and hearing as well.

It's pitch-black right in front of me. Darkness. I can't hear anything with my ears. It's silent.

…What is this?

Rias-buchou! Dad! Mom! Makoto! Maes!

I shout the names of those I'm close with inside my heart, but there is no reply. What is happening to me?

Whose voice is that?

[It's mine.]

Uwaa!

The sound didn't come out from my mouth, but I'm really shocked within my heart.

Of course… Anyone will be scared if a gigantic monster appears right in front of you.

It has big eyes. The color of its eyes is red like a blood. It has a jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out.

There is a thick horn lining up on its forehead, and the scales that covers its body is red like magma.

It has thick arms and legs like those of a gigantic tree. The claws look very sharp and terrifying.

More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant monster look even bigger.

In front of me there is…a gigantic monster…and out of all the things I know, the thing that resembles it the most is a—.

—Dragon.

It seems like it knows what I'm thinking even though I can't speak, and it seems like the monster, a Dragon, which is in front of me lifts its mouth up a bit.

[That's it. That's the right deduction. I've been trying to talk to you for the whole time. But, since you were really weak, my words didn't reach you until now. Finally. Finally, I am able to appear in front of you.]

…What is this guy saying? I don't get it.

Appear? He has been trying to talk to me for the whole time? I don't know. I don't know about it! What? Is he trying to eat me?

[Eat? You seem to taste awful to eat. As if I would. That's not it. I just wanted to introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting along with from now on.]

Partner? Hold on a second. I don't even know what you are talking about!

Dragon! Who are you—.

[You already realized it, haven't you? You probably thought about it. Yes, that's right. I'm exactly what you think I am. Let's talk again. Aye, partner.]

When I look at my left arm, it's covered in red scales and it looks very abnormal because it has really sharp claws growing out from it.


	8. Chapter 8

[Twinleaf Town (Daytime) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music]

I open my eyes, and a familiar ceiling is in front of me.

Hmm… So that was a dream.

Looks like I had a good dream which also happened to be a weird dream. It was good at the start. I get to be the strongest hero. It was good until then, but after that…

My heart is beating fast. Anyone will if they have the same dream. I'm also breathing faster.

I lift my upper body upright, and wipe the sweat on my forehead with my hand. Wow. So much sweat. I'm shocked at the unexpected amount of sweat I have.

At the same time, I realized that I used my left arm to wipe it.

That last scene…that red Dragon…I can't come to believe it since it had too much fantasy taste in it.

There's nothing wrong with my left arm that turned into that of a monster's arm at the end of my dream.

But I do understand that there is something possessed in this arm.

I look at the clock. It's 4:30am… It's still a bit early.

I take a deep breath and then went back inside my bed—. No, that isn't it!

I remember now! It's time! I got out of the bed and got ready.

When I look outside from the window, there is a red haired beauty, Rias Gremory-buchou, who is wearing a red jersey and is standing at the gate.

She is a senior and the school idol at the high school I go to. She is also the president of the Occult Research Club that I am in, and her real identity is a Devil.

She looks this way with her blue eyes after she realizes that I'm looking at her.

—Hurry up.

She moves her lips like that while smiling.

"I'm coming now!"

I changed into a jersey from my pajamas immediately, and left the room to do the morning training.

* * *

I'm now heavily breathing out of tiredness.

"Hey, start running faster. Or else I will add extra more 10km of running."

I'm running in the residential area while losing my breath.

Rias-buchou who is behind me while riding a bicycle fires me up without hesitation. You are strict like always.

About a month ago, I happen to be reincarnated as a Devil from a human. I became Rias-buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's servant Devil.

Devils are beings that are summoned by humans, who then grant their wishes in exchange of receiving a price from them. They happen to do those kinds of works on daily basis. Rias-buchou is no exception.

I have been working daily as a servant Devil of Rias-buchou and am walking towards my goal, one step at a time.

What's my goal? To get more popular!

"I'm going to become more popular…"

Those words slipped out from my mouth while I'm running.

"That's right, and for that you need to start from daily basic training. You have to become stronger, even by a bit."

Yes, Rias-buchou. I know that.

I'm currently a newborn Devil, but if I make achievements and get promoted, then I can receive a peerage. If that happens, I can have my own servants just like Rias-buchou. That's right! I'm going to get lots of servants, and I'm going to make my dream come true!

For that, I need to get stronger just like Rias-buchou said. Strength is absolute in the world of Devils. Simply put, the stronger you are, the easier you can aim higher.

Well, you can rise up with knowledge, trading skills, and other kind of skills, but I have average talent in those areas at the moment.

It's true that I'm intelligent, but I still have lots of things left for me to learn.

So nothing will start unless I increase my stamina. That's why I'm currently doing this training every day.

But Rias-buchou is a very strict instructor.

"For my servant to be weak is something I can't forgive."

So she shows no mercy for my morning training.

She makes me run 10km, and after that makes me do 100 Push-Ups, Sit-Ups, and Squats. It's for every single day. That workout is only supposed to be for Saitama! (Reference from One Punch Man)

Devils are the residence of night that unleashes their powers during night. I thought that it's better to train at night rather than in the morning, but apparently that isn't the case. According to Rias-buchou, training while being under the sunlight that we are weak against makes us mentally stronger as well.

I have been suffering from muscular pain every day, but getting used to it is a scary thing and it doesn't hurt like it has in the beginning.

Lately, I have been able to do them quite easily. It's a proof that I have been improving daily. After all, I'm in a good state in physical education class. My short sprint record has shortened, and it isn't that tiring to do long distance sprint any more.

"Ha-ha…"

I stopped running when I arrive at the park that happens to be the goal. I'm sweating from all over my body…

"Good job. Now, we'll move on to the Push-Ups."

Rias-buchou's smile is so dazzling.

* * *

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…65…"

I started doing push-ups at the park after I completed the morning marathon.

Rias-buchou is sitting on my back. My arms are crying in pain, because she's quite heavy.

Her butt is literally on me… Wow, that sounded very wrong….

WHIP!

"Ow!"

I had my butt slapped by Rias-buchou… That really hurts, Rias-buchou…

"Go on faster, you are slowing down."

"…68…69…70…"

I continue without talking.

"You are very quiet today. You seem to have grown, Aki."

Buchou says it while smiling. I can't talk, because of my tiredness.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?"

When I ask her, I hear a familiar voice that then says, "Excuse me".

When I look to the direction from where the voice came from while staying in the push-up posture—.

"Aki-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!"

The blonde haired girl—Asia, trips over.

"Aki-san, here's your tea."

"Sure, thanks."

I'm taking a break while sipping the tea Asia gives me. After that, I did the Sit-Ups, and Squats, so my whole body is hurting all over.

"Asia, why are you here?"

When I ask, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red.

"I heard that Aki-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Aki-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

Asia… You are such a wonderful girl! I'm deeply moved!

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness Asia! I never expected that there would be a day when a girl would say that to me!"

I drink the tea in a sip while crying out with joy.

Asia is a former Sister who has a blonde hair and green eyes. "Former" means that she isn't a Sister any more. Right now she is a Devil of the Gremory group.

Last month, she was involved in a particular incident, and as a result a Fallen Angel killed her. Asia died, but thanks to Rias-buchou's power, she was reincarnated as a Devil and is here with us right now.

Also, the Fallen Angels are the evil Angels mentioned in the bible and novels. I think their trait is their black wings.

They are the archenemies of Devils and are always fighting with them. Last month, I was also involved in their fight. That time, I realized how weak I was, so I started to train like this to get stronger. I don't want Asia to go through that sadness ever again.

And our master, Rias-buchou, seems to be thinking about something while drinking black tea with milk.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

When I ask her, she comes back to her senses and makes a cough.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

I will come to know what she means 10 minutes later.

* * *

"…This is?"

My eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of my home.

What is this? These boxes don't even have the name of the sender. I have a mysterious feeling about this. There aren't any bombs inside them, right…?

Rias-buchou then says it to me who am making a confused face.

"Now then, Aki. Carry these to the room."

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to…my house?"

"Yes, these belongings belong to Asia. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?"

Huh?

"These are Asia's belongings!"

I'm in deep shock, but Rias-buchou then says something even more shocking.

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house."

A Family meeting...

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations.

The words of the parents, who hold the authorities, have the big factor to decide the outcome. The way we, the children, negotiate will be the key to this.

But my parents who are supposed to have the authority are down on their knees when they are in front of Rias-buchou.

Maybe Rias-buchou's eyes, which have a power that can't be seen with their eyes, are making them act that way.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?"

Rias-buchou gives a reckless order to my parents while saying it elegantly and cheerfully.

The two of them whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia.

…Huh, they are also looking at me.

My dad makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Aki-san's Otou-sama."

Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"Otou-sama… I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way."

It seems like my dad is getting emotional.

Getting called "Otou-sama" by two young beautiful girls will obviously make him happy.

Even I'm confident that I will get emotional if two beautiful girls call me "Onii-chan"

"Otou-san!"

My mom pokes my dad. My dad comes back to his senses.

"Ahem! Even if you want to home stay, our son is also in this house. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a house where there is a girl? If something happens, I would be too ashamed."

My dad is right. We should prevent anything bad from happening.

So it will be better to make her home stay in a house where there is also a girl. Even my mom is agreeing to it right beside him, saying "Yes, that's right".

If a beautiful blonde girl stays with me, a boy, you won't know what might happen. It will become a worldwide problem. My parents probably wanted to say that.

I won't do anything! But this is for the best…

By the way, I haven't told them that Asia and I are Devils, and that a Fallen Angel used Asia. Even if I tell them, they won't believe me, and it's better for my mom and dad to not get involved with a Devil.

We left out lots of stuff when we explain the situation to them with things we made up included in it.

Rias-buchou doesn't seem to be affected by my parent's refusal and continues to negotiate with a smile.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?"

What do you mean with that profound word…Rias-buchou…?

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Aki very much. So much. It's the same for me as well. Aki is very straight forward, but he is not a fool, and he is also intelligent. He has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Aki. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Yes! Aki-san saved me by risking his life. He is my life savior. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

Then Asia starts to explain how I'm helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile.

She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them.

…I'm so embarrassed that I want to run away from this place.

My parents are like, "Oh, our Aki did?" and "For him to be useful to others", and they seem like they aren't dissatisfied with what they are hearing. Well, any parent will be happy if their child is being praised.

Then Rias-buchou gives them the final push.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training, then?"

[Bride?]

What is that? Dad, mom and I shout out very loudly. Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look.

Tears.

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He then speaks while wiping his tears.

"…Since Aki is not very popular, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Aki living by himself even after I get very old…"

What…? Otou-sama suddenly started to speak his thoughts… Rather, what's with that irresponsible future map that you created for your own son?

My mom is wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too?

"I also thought that Aki would never get a bride. It's because he's Aki. He is my unpopular son. I tried raising him so he would become popular and useful in the society, but that all turned out to be a waste since he turned out this way. If I could go back to the past, I would convince my younger self. By telling myself that "Be careful since that son of yours will turn out to be unpopular"."

I don't even know what to say anymore…

My dad holds Asia's hand.

"Asia-san! He's an unpopular son like this, but can I leave him to you?"

"You are wrong… Aki-san isn't that unpopular. He's a very wonderful person."

Asia doesn't realize what my dad is getting at, and smiles.

My mom, who saw that, broke down by crying out loud. What is this? What drama am I watching?

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!"

I see Rias-buchou smile after hearing my dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Aki. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Aki at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Aki's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay…?"

Rias-buchou says it to Asia who is confused.

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?" you did say Aki without a second thought, right?"

Oh I see, so that's the reason. Asia is staying at Rias-buchou's place. She's borrowing one of the rooms in the old school building that me, Rias-buchou, and Asia goes to.

"Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!"

Dad, you really are trying to make Asia my wife huh…

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Rias-buchou smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Aki-san, Aki-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

…You've been perfectly deceived, dad, mom… Surely, the thing about my "bride" is a perfect blow to them…

Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with me under the same house.

"…Bride, huh."

I got very anxious at Rias-buchou who was making a sad face at that time.

* * *

Few days later since Asia started living at my house.

"The weather is good today. Aki-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited."

Asia is walking towards the school happily. I'm walking next to her.

I never thought that a day would come when I will be able to walk to school every day with a friend.

The students who go to the same schools as us are looking at us with intense eyes.

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Akita…?"

"Impossible…what's going on…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake, not just Rias-oneesama, but even Asia-san…"

Just like that, I can hear the scream-like words from other students. Well, that's natural. This situation will seem impossible for anyone who knows me.

I, who was just an unpopular student, am now suddenly getting along with the school idols. I'm also walking to school with the new blonde student every day that everyone has been talking about since her arrival. From other people's view, this is an unbelievable situation.

There were some students who confessed to Asia because they were like "If Akita can, so can I!", but they were rejected immediately.

Because of that, there are those who hold a grudge against me. Even now, there are people looking at me with eyes filled with hatred.

Other guys must think I'm playing around with the beauty's body. Though, it's not as simple as they think, but that's okay.

Fufu. This is fun in its own way. Even if it's a misunderstanding, they think I'm popular. The students are getting jealous.

I'm still going to rise higher! Fuhahahaha!

"Was there something that looks funny?"

Oh. Asia looks at my face with a worried look. When a beauty's face is right in front of me, it makes me blush… Looks like I'm still young.

"No, it's nothing. By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?"

Those are the things I'm most concerned about.

She is a former sister who had just transferred to our school. Since her lifestyle was far different from ours, she might feel lost in school life.

At times like that, I will definitely help her, however what's most important is for her to be supported by other girls. I think she is getting along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but I'm concerned about her interaction with the other classmates. I don't think she is getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle… But I can't stop myself from being worried about it.

Nothing like that is happening within my sight, but she might be bullied when I'm not there.

However Asia makes a smile that comes from the bottom of her heart that then rejects my concern about her.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

That's good to hear. Looks like her relationship with the other classmates is going well. Now, one of my concerns is gone.

While talking about that, we arrive at school, and then went towards the class.

Now with the problem of Asia's school life settled, the remaining problem is—

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

As soon as we arrive in the class, the guy with olive brown hair Makoto, and the guy wearing glasses Maes, approaches Asia. These two are my friends. They are famous for being unpopular, along with me.

"Good morning Makoto-san, Maes-san."

The two of them gets emotional after getting greeted by Asia.

"This is great, isn't it, Maes-kun?"

"That's right, Makoto-kun. Getting greeted by someone popular in the morning."

…Like usual, they feel happy with minor things. But until recently I was probably the same as them.

Fufufu, having this much confidence sure does change people—.

TAP!

"Huh?"

When I was acting cool, Maes taps my shoulder.

"What do you want?"

I asked him.

"Aki-kun. I heard about it."

"Heard what."

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-chan every day, right?"

"What about it?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?"

Hmm. I don't know where he heard it from, but it looks like he heard the rumors about Asia and me as well.

I lift my lips and put on a smirk. I then say it.

"Listen, Makoto, Maes. There is a wall between you two and me that you guys definitely can't overcome. This can't be helped."

"What are you getting all proud of?"

"That's right, Aki. Just because you get along with Asia-chan doesn't mean that you're popular-"

I then give a finishing blow. I also put on an expression of victory.

"I live with Asia. We live in the same house. Right, Asia?"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Aki-san's house."

[!]

Both of them got quiet after seeing Asia answer with a smile. It looks like they are speechless.

Fuhahahaha! Hahahaha!

I won!

"It's a lie…"

Makoto denies it. He's even crying. They are tears of jealousy. Fuhahaha!

"Impossible… Aki is living with a cute blonde in the same house…? That can't be…the law of this world will collapse…"

Maes fixes the position of his glasses with his shaking hand.

He's also trembling even though he's desperately trying to act calm.

"Then do you even get woken up by Asia-chan in the morning?"

That's Makoto's question, huh…

"Asia, looks like I made you wake me up today as well."

"Because Aki-san is such a sleepy head. Ufufu."

Makoto drops on the floor.

"Does she even refill the plates for you…?"

This time, Maes asks.

"Mom also praised that you are a thoughtful girl, Asia."

"Oh my…you are making me blush."

Asia blushes while putting her hand on her cheek.

I looked at her with confidence, and looked at her while putting on a smile.

Seeing that, Maes glares right at me through his glasses and it looks like he's about to shed tears of blood.

Man, having my friends being jealous of me sure is scary. Seriously, life sure can be turned upside down with a single change.

Just being friendly with one idol is enough for guys to get a happy life.

Yes, even if everyone in the class will come to hate me, I'm all right as long as Asia is on my side.

But, that's not good. My aim is to get a peerage and become a great Devil, and then gain lots of servants.

Then I have to become a guy that is popular. But it seems like I won't be able to get popular…

"Aki! You actually know lots of idols, don't you? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-samas" of our academy, you know? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan, and now the cute blonde that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Makoto whines while holding his head down. Cry as much as you want, my friend.

Just like he said, I'm getting along with several idols lately.

I walk to school with Asia. And it seems like Rias and Akeno adore me as well…

Yes. I'm in the winners' group now. Definitely in a winner's group. This might be the best point of my life. I'll have to enjoy it so that I don't regret it afterwards.

While I'm thinking about that, Maes fixes his glasses calmly.

"Aki, I don't think introducing an idol to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. Please, I beg you."

Maes says it while putting his face close to mine. He says it with a low tone, however it has so much intensity to it.

But introducing… The only idols I talk to are the ones Makoto just mentioned.

In other words, I don't have any connections with other idols. Rather, they don't even take me seriously.

It's a harsh reality. It means that I don't have ties with human idols. The idols I get along with are all Devils… Well, even though they are Devils, they are all cute so it's not a problem.

Hmm? Yes, that's right. Well, it's not like I don't know someone. There is one person that I know of.

I took my mobile phone out and check for the name. Yes, I have it. This should be okay.

"Hold on a sec."

I made my two friends and Asia wait here for a bit, and then went to the corner of the room so I can get an approval from the said person.

We talked for a few minutes, but it seems like that person is okay with it. That's good.

"Well, I found one person that's okay with meeting you guys. That person will also bring friends as well. This is the number of the person I can introduce you guys to. Contact that person through mail first. That way, you guys will feel happier."

"Thank you!"

Makoto who was down on the floor until a moment ago grabs my mobile phone.

Hey, that's a quick change! Until a second ago he was crying, this guy truly is weird…

The two of them copies the number into their phones.

"Thank you so much, Aki-sama! I will never forget this debt!"

"Yes, let's go hang out together later! Just you wait!"

The two of them are giving a good smile. It seems like they are experiencing happiness, or rather, the inside of their head is on party-mode.

"So, what kind of person is she? She's an idol right?"

Makoto asks about the person I just introduced. I answer while scratching my cheek.

"Umm… she's a "maiden". That, I'm sure of."

"Maiden…wonderful…that's really wonderful, Aki-kun!"

"Man, we just can't thank you enough Aki-sensei."

These guys are just weird. They keep on changing their attitudes. No, I would also have been like them if I haven't met with Rias-buchou and Asia.

I'm sorry for having all the fun, guys. Makoto asks me once again with a smiley face.

"Oh Aki-kun. By the way, why is "Mil-tan" called Mill-tan?"

I will like for you guys to ask him yourself. Even I don't know the reason.

* * *

That night.

I'm pedaling my bike in the residential area.

"Oryaaaaaa!"

I pedal my bike with all my strength.

When we reached the designated area, Asia who is sitting behind me puts the leaflet into the mailbox.

"It's done."

"Okay."

I started pedaling my bicycle again after I confirm that Asia is sitting behind me.

The leaflet we just put in that house is a convenient item used to summon us Devils. Normally, you need to draw a magic-circle to summon a Devil, but in this century, there aren't that many humans who are willing to draw a magic-circle to summon Devils.

More like there aren't that many humans who believe in Devils in the current era. I also didn't until recently.

Therefore, the Devil's society that was in a tight situation created a leaflet with a magic-circle on it that can summon Devils more easily.

Each Devil stamps on their own personal magic-circle onto the leaflet, and just like ordinary advertisements, they write an advertisement phrase on it.

This leaflet is nothing to those that are satisfied with their lifestyles, but to those that are craving for something, it has a magic cast on it so they will want to use it.

We appear in front of humans who will become our contractors through the magic-circle. We grant their wish in exchange for a price. That's how it works. So this is the current method used to summon Devils.

And handing this leaflet out is the first job of the servant Devils. This became a customary practice for a temporarily time. We use a Devil's portable device to find humans with a strong greed, and put the leaflet into their mailbox and then move onto the next location. Repeating this is a Devil's job.

Well, I have finished the job of handing out leaflets already. The reason why I am doing this is—.

"…Aki-san, is it really alright? To help me hand out the leaflets…"

"Yes, it's not a problem."

Yes, I'm assisting Asia in handing out the leaflets. So like this, I continue to pedal the bicycle.

"Asia, you don't know how to get on a bike right? Then someone has to ride the bike for you."

"Uu, I'm sorry. I never had a chance to get on a bike… But if it's walking…"

"I can't let you do that even more. I'm worried about you, Asia."

That's my true feeling. It's not about whether she can ride a bicycle or not, but more of the fact that I can't let Asia run around in unfamiliar environment.

She had just come to Japan from Northern Europe last month. She doesn't know that much about Japanese culture.

She gained the ability to understand Japanese by becoming a Devil, but it's a different story if it is to adapt to this lifestyle. I'm teaching her from the basics, but there are still many things that make me worry about her.

On top of that, Asia is kind to anyone and doesn't know how the world goes around. You won't know what kind of bad things will fall down onto her.

So I ended up proposing to Rias-buchou after thinking about it.

"I will help Asia with handing out the leaflets!"

Rias-buchou gladly accepted my request. Thank you very much, Rias-buchou!

Like that, I'm supporting Asia. So I have been going around the residential area at night on my bicycle together with her.

"Look Asia. That's a shrine. We're Devils, so we can't enter it."

I talked about a certain shrine when we went pass it.

"Yes. Devils aren't allowed to go to places where spirits gather and the local God lives, yes? It's hard for me to understand Japanese "Shinto Gods" because I'm a Christian…"

It will be hard for her, who has been raised under one religion, to understand the Japanese culture. That's what Rias-buchou told me.

So I started to teach Asia the things about the places we live in and so on while we hand out the leaflets.

"Ah! Over there… It's closed now but that bakery shop sells good bread. You want to go buy some next time?"

"Yes! Japanese breads are sweet, so I love them!"

Even a normal conversation is fun. Spending time with people that you care about... That's the best!

I always wanted to ride a bicycle with someone like her sitting behind me like this.

"Aki-san, have you watched the film "Roman Holiday"?"

Asia asks me.

Roman Holiday? I think it's a film.

"It's an old film right? No, sorry. I haven't watched it."

"Is that so—"

Asia sounds a bit sad to my answer.

"But what about that film?"

"…It's always have been my admiration. It was just like this… However they were riding a bike in the film. Even so I… Ufufu."

Huh? She sounds really happy right now. She is strongly holding me with her arms that are across my hips.

I'm not really sure, but If Asia is happy then that will be good enough for me.

The wind tonight also feels good.

* * *

"We are back!"

Asia and I had finished handing out the leaflets and returned to the clubroom.

The unused old school building located behind the school. One of the rooms on the third floor is the room for the Occult Research Club and also the gathering place for the Gremory group.

"Ara ara, good work. I will make some green tea now."

The first one to welcome us back is the vice-president of our club as well as the staff officer of Rias-buchou, Himejima Akeno. She is my senior who is a third year student and is a Japanese girl with long silky black hair who is always smiling. She is also a person with a ponytail hairstyle that is rare among the current teens.

Along with Rias-buchou, she is called one of the "Two Great Onee-samas" of our school and she is popular among both boys and girls and has the popularity of an idol.

"Hey, how was the date at night?"

The guy who is sending out a smile at me is Kiba Yuuto, the handsome guy. He is the Handsome-prince who has captured the hearts of most of the girls in our school. He is the enemy of all boys since he is handsome.

"That wasn't a date..."

I told Kiba.

"…Alone with her late at night…it is a date…"

The one who just said that to me is the small build first year student, Toujou Koneko. At first glance, she only looks like a grade school student but because she's a little girl, she is popular in our academy for being our school mascot.

Asia and I walk towards Rias-buchou, who is sitting on the sofa. Our King, Rias-buchou... Even tonight, your crimson hair is beautiful like always.

"Buchou. We are back."

I reported to her, but Rias-buchou is looking towards a certain direction while being dazed. Is she thinking about something? She even makes a deep sigh.

Asia who is next to me also looks in the direction Rias-buchou is looking towards.

"Buchou, we are back!"

This time, I raised my voice. Rias-buchou heard me and came back to her senses.

"I'm sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Aki, Asia."

Lately, I think that Rias-buchou is thinking about something often. When she orders us to do something, she does it with elegance like usual, but other than that, her mind goes off to somewhere. I think the number of times she has sighed increased as well.

She possibly has some serious concerns that we won't possibly be able to understand. Well, she is a High-class Devil, after all.

So these are the members of the Occult Research Club and also the members of the Gremory group. Other than me, everyone else is very popular at school. Well, I'm known for being unpopular. Hahaha, I feel like apologizing since I feel I'm in a wrong place.

Rias-buchou then says it after confirming that Asia and I have arrived.

"Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

Oh! Seriously?

"Huh?"

I say it to Asia who is puzzled.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!"

"Me?"

Asia points to herself while panicking.

"Right, Buchou?"

Rias-buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue even further."

… Please stop bullying your servants, Rias-buchou. I'm feeling a bit embarrassed if Rias-buchou says that to me.

Like the same time as my debut, Rias-buchou draws the magic-circle of the Gremory-clan on Asia's palm. Thanks to that, you will be able to transport through the magic-circle.

"Akeno, check whether Asia has enough demonic-power to transport through the magic-circle."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno put her hand on Asia's forehead after Rias-buchou orders her. A faint light appears from her fingertips, and it seems like she is reading something.

"We had the incident with Aki before, so we need to check properly. Though I don't think there will be a same problem."

I feel down after hearing Rias-buchou's worry.

That's right. My debut as a Devil was awful. To use the magic-circle, you need a little bit of demonic-power. But I didn't even have that little bit of demonic-power at all.

Thanks to that, I couldn't transport through the magic-circle and I have to use a bicycle to go to the client that is something no one done before. Even now, I have to visit the clients by bicycle. This is hard to endure…

"Buchou, it's okay. There's no problem at all. More like, she has the most demonic-power after Buchou and me. Her potential capacity for her demonic-power is very good."

Rias-buchou smiles at Akeno's report...

"That's good news. She can use her power as a [Bishop] to the fullest."

The [Bishop] Rias-buchou just mentioned is Asia's role as a Devil.

The current Devils have rules that are based on the game of chess of the human's world for their servants. The Devil who is a master is a [King], and below them are the [Queen], the [Rooks], the [Bishops], the [Knights], and the [Pawns].

The [Evil Piece] system is used by higher-class devils to gain lower class devil servants.

Previously, Rias-buchou and others told me that long time ago, many Devils died against the War with God and the Fallen Angels, and this system was created to increase the forces of the Devils with having only small amount of servants in order to keep the balance against the other factions.

Each piece has its own traits that boost up the ability of a servant Devil.

Of course, by having Rias-buchou as our leader who is also our master, we also have certain roles.

Akeno is a [Queen], Kiba is a [Knight], Koneko is a [Rook], Asia is a [Bishop], and I am a [Pawn]!

At first glance, [Pawn] seems weak, but depending on the way you use it, it can even take down a [King]! That's what Rias-buchou told me! I have to believe that since I am aiming to become the "Strongest Pawn".

Going back to the topic, since Asia has a high demonic-power, she has no problem transporting through the magic-circle.

Yes, looks like Asia began from a good start. I'm also satisfied with that.

Then Asia will also get along with her client and—.

Then I started to feel uneasy.

…What will happen to Asia who is kind to anyone and who doesn't know how the world goes around when someone with lots of greed summons her…?

Case 1

"Oh, what a cute Devil-san! Oh Yes! Please show me your panties! Please also show me your breasts!"

A pervert.

…That's bad.

Case 2

"Beautiful Devil-chan! Let me grope your oppai as much as I want in exchange for my life!"

That is a pervert who is worse compared to the previous one.

…That's really bad.

Case 3

"I will give you my life, so let me have sex with you till the night ends!"

That is the worst kind of pervert!

…That's just the worst!

"Aki, are you crying?"

Rias-buchou looks into my face with a worried look.

"Buchou, no. It's a no!"

I shake my head to the side while having tears flow out of my eyes.

It's a no. That's right, no! It's Asia that we are talking about! There's no way Asia is able to decline when some guy she hasn't met asks her a lecherous order!

Asia who is serious and passionate to her work will try to accomplish her work even by sacrificing her own body!

"Buchou! I feel uneasy if Asia goes alone! If Asia! I can't stand it if some weirdo asks some sick wish to Asia!"

Rias-buchou seems a bit troubled after I approached her while crying.

"Aki, a request which is too lecherous for the Devils they summoned doesn't come to the servant Devils of the Gremory-clan. There are humans who request those kinds of wishes, so there are Devils who take those clients as their profession and requests like that goes to them. The jobs we take are safe, you know? Even Devils have areas that they are professional at."

"Buchou, you are telling the truth right? That's the truth, right? But still, I feel super uneasy!"

Rias-buchou sighs after seeing me so worried about it.

"Alright. For a short time, I'll put you with Asia to support her. Are you satisfied with that?"

"Thank you very much! Asia! Let me handle the perverts! Asia, you can just make the contract normally!"

"Yes."

I take Asia's hand, and make a sigh of relief.

Asia herself looks worried that she is causing trouble for me, but that's okay. I need to protect Asia. I even made a promise with Rias-buchou, and I'm also worried about Asia.

I might be over protective towards her, but I want to look after her until she says, "I can do it by myself!".

You have to do these kinds of things until they get annoyed with you. I will protect Asia even if it makes her hate me.

"So then, if a request comes, Asia, you will transport through the magic-circle by taking Aki with you."

"Yes, I understand. Buchou."

After she confirms it, the big magic-circle on the floor glows.

Akeno who is in charge of the magic-circle starts to read the Devil's letters that appeared in a section of the magic-circle.

"Ara ara, there is a client trying to summon us, who wants to wish something that even Asia-chan can handle."

Hearing Akeno's report, Rias-buchou smiles.

"That's very convenient. Asia can supply the demonic-power needed for teleporting through the magic-circle, and she can also support Aki who lacks demonic-power as well. Let's do it then."

Hmm, I was the one who is supposed to help her, but it looks like I'm the one needing the help… That's okay. I just need to watch over Asia doing her first job!

"Let's go, Asia!"

"Yes, Aki-san!"

Asia and I went towards the center of the magic-circle after getting our spirits up.

* * *

I returned home late at night with Asia.

Asia finished her first job safely. Unlike my debut, it went smoothly.

"I'm sorry, I will take the bath first then."

Saying that, Asia heads towards the bathroom. She can't stop smiling because she has accomplished her first job.

I also went to my room to rest. Ah, both my mind and body is worn, just like every night.

After Asia finished her job, we went back to the clubroom and reported to Rias-buchou, and finished our job as a Devil for the night. I have concerns for Rias-buchou who had a sad face…

Being concerned about Rias-buchou is good, but it will be my turn to have a bath after Asia is done.

Using the same bath a girl was in… No, stop thinking about that!

No, no! I shake my head very hard and tried to get rid of the thoughts.

I need to protect Asia! I can't become a pervert.

Perverts are the worst kind of people for girls like Asia.

Yes! To get rid of my thoughts I will sit while crossing my legs! I sat on the floor and closed my eyes to calm my spirit.

I'm not lecherous. I'm not a pervert. I'm a being that protects Asia. I'm living with Asia but I don't want to think of bad thoughts. Namu namu namu...

Ouch! Then I got a headache! Oh Yes! Why am I praying? I'm a Devil! I will take damage if I pray! I almost terminated myself on my own!

Damn it! What am I doing? Wait, what am I doing in my own room…?

FLASH

Then the floor on my room glows. The light is forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it.

—This is the mark of our group!

This is the Gremory group's magic-circle. Who is it? I mean, why my room? Is someone trying to teleport to my room?

The magic-circle makes a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appears from it.

It's the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair…

"Buchou…?"

The one that appears from the magic-circle is none other than Rias-buchou. But why is she in my room?

She seems to have the face of those cornered. Her expression is the same as the one she had back in the clubroom.

Rias-buchou approaches me soon as she sees me. Then she says a shocking thing to me.

"Make love to me."

…Excuse me? My mind went blank because of the sudden thing. What did she say just now? Did I go deaf?

Rias-buchou says it again to make sure I heard it since I have a confused look.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

Rias-buchou's Japanese is stimulating as always.


	9. Chapter 9

[Undertale OST - Dating Tense!]

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

Rias-buchou hassles me while taking her uniform off!

Hold on! What is this? What's happening? My mind can't catch up to Rias-buchou's actions!

STRIP!

She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible. She is wearing pure white panties. She has a beautiful body to look at, but I looked at her face instead, because I have my dignity.

She then reaches for her bra!

"Buchou! What are you doing?"

I'm so confused right now. Who wouldn't be? Even a student like me will get confused if Rias-buchou suddenly appears and says something like "Let's have sex" and starts taking her clothes off!

STRIP.

She takes her shirt off. Her oppai that is supported by the bra are visible. But still I'm looking at her face.

Rias-buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards me.

"Aki, aren't I good enough?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

The only method left for what? So she has a reason for doing this. But what could it be?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Why me of all people? Why does she want me to have her first time?

I don't think I will be able to do this right now. I don't think this is a logical method of doing things.

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Aki."

You're right. He will decline it for sure if he is faced with the situation I'm in.

"…There are things you still need improving in, but you seem to have the potential."

Rias-buchou's fingertip touches my cheek. My heart is beating. I feel something mysterious running through my body!

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"Buchou…"

Rias-buchou approaches me. I have myself pushed down onto the bed. Rias-buchou horse rides on me. The place where her buttocks and thighs are touching is my important part!

Her crimson hair falls down on my body. The smell of her crimson hair is perfect.

UNHOOK.

I heard the sound of her bra being unhooked. I still look at her face. But, her oppai is directly facing me. She has pink nipples that are already erect.

Her breasts bounce with her slight movements. I don't think I can handle it much longer. My dignity will be crushed with this.

This is my second time seeing this... It happens to be in bed too…

"This is your first time, right Aki? Or do you already have experience?"

"…Yes, it's my first time…"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's easy to do, and it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

Rias-buchou touches her important part with her finger. My dignity is leaving me! I can't take it much longer.

Then Rias-buchou takes my right hand and…!

Squeeze.

My right hand that was grasped by Rias-buchou is placed on top of her oppai. It is very soft to touch… I haven't felt this before in my entire life…

Stay calm… Stay calm… Stay calm…

I can't stay calm! My dignity has been crushed…

The sensation of the oppai, it is what crushed my dignity! If I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble, or the best quality marshmallow. No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that. This is entirely different…

"Do you realize it?"

Rias-buchou says that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

Now that you mention it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red.

…Rias-buchou is also nervous? So am I. But for Rias-buchou who usually acts with elegance gets nervous for her first time as well…

Then Rias-buchou starts to strip my clothes off! What? A girl is stripping me naked!

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it!"

I accidentally made a whiny voice because I'm so nervous! Well, obviously! That's because I really am a virgin!

Rias-buchou gets her face close to mine and says it.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

EXPLODE

With that comment, my brain blows. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore.

I grab Rias-buchou by her shoulders and put her down against my bed!

I'm so ashamed with myself. I actually did it. There is a fully naked girl below me. She's saying that I can do her. Akita Akio, your time has come. You have to do it for Rias-buchou!

Wait, is this really all right? But I can't control myself right now, and I can't disobey Rias-buchou in her time of need.

After I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath, I lean my body against Rias-buchou—.

FLASH!

Then the floor of my room flashes once again. What is it?

Seeing that, Rias-buchou sighs.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…"

Rias-buchou then stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is—Gremory group?

Who is it? Kiba? Akeno? Koneko?

Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation, is bad!

But my prediction was wrong, and the person who appears from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid. Is she a maid?

The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing Rias-buchou and me.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Rias-buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Master? Sirzechs-sama? Who is it? From what Rias-buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Rias-buchou has a brother.

But lowly… She's talking about me right? I feel a bit shocked if someone I just met calls me that.

Hearing the maid woman say that, Rias-buchou becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

Rias-buchou! I'm so moved because you became mad for me!

The woman called Grayfia picks up Rias-buchou's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Rias-buchou's body.

The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her, but if I look carefully she's quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's.

She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other. Grayfia huh…

Pinch.

Rias-buchou pinches me because I'm looking at Grayfia. It hurts, Rias-buchou.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? …Or did the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Rias-buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia answers like that. Hearing that, Rias-buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, my brother's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Rias-buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her naked body is getting covered.

"I'm sorry, Aki. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

So it's over then. Well, I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I will definitely know about it afterwards.

"Aki? Wait, is this person?"

Hmm? Grayfia looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked.

"Yes, Akita Akio. My Pawn. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"…[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

What is it? Suddenly Grayfia starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Very well. Aki."

Rias-buchou calls me. She walks towards me and—.

CHU.

Rias-buchou's lips touch my cheek. Wow…

I got kissed on the cheek.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia.

…I'm the only one left in the room now. I'm standing there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed.

"Aki-san! I finished using the shower!"

I heard Asia's voice soon after that.

* * *

Next morning. Asia and I are walking towards school.

I rub my eyes since I wasn't able to get a single bit of sleep.

I was thinking about that incident.

I want to know what's going on!

I still have the feeling of the oppai in my hand, and I still have an image of her naked body in my mind.

So I got up at night and started to think about that situation! For the whole night! I had to find a reason why she did all of this, but I didn't conclude anything. That's why I'm flat out tired from the morning!

"Are you okay?"

Asia asks me with a worried voice. Her innocent eyes stare at me.

I'm sorry Asia. I can't tell you that Rias-buchou wanted to have sex with me last night no matter what.

"You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt."

Asia seems like she is very worried. I'm very sorry.

The morning training was cancelled today. I received a call early this morning from Rias-buchou, and she cancelled it by saying "Can we cancel it today".

Well, I can't do training with Rias-buchou in this state…

I'm walking towards the classroom while my legs are moving very slowly. Then—.

"Aki!"

Makoto is running towards me with an extremely pissed face from the end of the corridor.

It's about Mil-tan.

"Die!"

From the other direction Maes is running really fast.

Both of them got ready to hit me! I have nowhere to run since we are in the corridor! I barely dodged it.

That was very close!

I sighed in relief.

"Don't screw with me!"

Makoto shouts.

"Aki! You fiend!"

Maes grabs me by my collar and glares at me with eyes filled with anger.

"Seriously, what is it?"

I acted like I didn't know what they are on about, but it doesn't stop them from being angry.

"Don't screw around! What? What was that? He looked like those really strong guys from a martial arts manga! And why was he wearing Gothic Lolita clothes? Is that an ultimate weapon?"

Makoto complains to me while crying. Looks like the two of them met him yesterday.

It seems like the impact of "Mil-tan" was too much for them.

Mil-tan— a regular customer of mine as a Devil. My contractor.

He is a girl born from a man that has the body of the world's strongest person, and he looks up to magical girls. His charming point is his Gothic Lolita outfit and the cat ears he wears.

You may think this information doesn't make any sense, but I can't help it if this is the truth.

The heart of a maiden, and a body of a man! That's the only explanation I have.

"Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There were people who looked like "Mil-tan"! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!"

Damn. So there are more of them… Just thinking about it gives me shivers and nightmares. Where do "Mil-tan series" get produced…? Yes, I definitely don't want to meet them…

"They were going on about the world of magic! What is the "World of Magic Serabenia"? I don't know anything like that!"

Makoto-kun continues to complain to me while shaking my body violently.

"In my case, they were telling me about how to defeat the "Dark Creatures" if I ever encounter one… Apparently you can kill them by using a special item that is made by mixing the salt from the sea of the dead and a flower that only appears at night called "Moonlight flower", and then burn them to make a powder… No matter how you think about it, a punch from Mil-tan would be enough to kill any living thing in this world…"

Maes says it to me while holding his head down.

I see looks like these two have went through hell.

"Congratulations. Now you can beat the "Dark creatures" whenever you encounter one."

After I said that, Makoto and Maes knocked me out.

* * *

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building.

I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Rias-buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Rias-buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night.

But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean it will cause chaos if I do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will.

When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes. Huh? What is it?

I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room are Rias-buchou, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia! Grayfia sure does act calm.

Rias-buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is.

Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Rias-buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias-buchou rejects Grayfia's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happens exactly when Rias-buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows.

Huh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia?

After this, I realize that my guess is way off from the correct answer, and I will come to realize that I still lack knowledge as a Devil.

The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern.

—! What is this? Isn't this Gremory's magic-circle?

"—Phoenix"

That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phoenix? Then it isn't a Gremory!

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? He has good looks. If Kiba is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias-buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

What does he mean by saying "My lovely Rias"? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Rias-buchou?

Rias-buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Rias-buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy… Which household is this Devil from? Kiba said Phoenix earlier…

The guy grabs Rias-buchou's arm. What a rude guy!

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias-buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Her voice sounds really scary… She's really angry!

The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get angry.

I then say this to him.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Rias-buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is getting me angrier!

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Rias-buchou. He's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I have to!

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Akita Akio."

I said it to him! I even told him my name! How's that host-Devil!

"Hmm… okay."

SLIP.

I slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Somehow I feel hurt by that kind of reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"I mean, who are you?"

The guy seems a bit surprised by my question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? Even if they are reincarnated devils."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia comes into the discussion.

"Akita Akio-sama."

"Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Grayfia explains it to me about this guy.

Yes, so he's a High-class Devil from the House of Phoenix. So he holds a peerage then. Isn't Phoenix a legendary creature that appears in books and is said to be a firebird or immortal bird…? So there are things similar to it among the Devils.

So how does a guy like that related to Rias-buchou? A friend? Or is he some childhood friend?

But soon, I found out the true reason that far surpasses my prediction.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

…Hmm? Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Rias-buchou right…?

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

…

Huh? Engaged?

"Huh!"

I screamed because of the shocking revelation. This bastard is Rias-buchou's fiancé.

* * *

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Raiser is the name of the guy who praises Akeno's tea. Akeno is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared…

Rias-buchou is sitting on the sofa. Raiser carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Rias-buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her!

We, her servants, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and can only look at them.

…Just looking at him gets me angry! He keeps on touching her body! I'm seriously going to jump at him!

At least he didn't see her naked or touched her oppai. So I will be quiet for now.

"Umm, Aki-san. Did something happen?"

Asia who is next to me, asks with a worried face.

Huh? I'm just getting angry with Raiser that's all to it.

"…Inner anger..."

Koneko gives me her comment again. Does this girl have some power that allows her to read my mind?

"Aki-kun, in any case you should calm down."

Kiba gives me a handkerchief with a refreshing smile.

"It's none of your business!"

I tried to wipe my sweat with my sleeve, but Asia wipes it for me with her handkerchief.

"You were angry that's why you sweated, correct?"

She said that with a smile. This girl is correct…

"Thank you, Asia."

I thanked her.

Then at that time…

"Stop it already!"

Rias-buchou's angry voice echoes through the room.

When I look, Rias-buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yes, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pureblood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pureblood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pureblood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pureblood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias-buchou and Raiser start to argue about something I don't get. But even a guy like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the World of Devils.

Rias-buchou becomes quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes hasn't changed. Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who get close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be all right. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pureblood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

…It seems like the discussion is getting really serious…

The "72 pillars", I was told about it from Kiba before.

A long time ago there were 72 Devils that held a peerage, and each clan had dozens of armies, but most of them died in the war. Buchou's clan is one of the important pureblood Devils that survived the war.

I was angry when Raiser kept on saying engagement, but listening to the whole story makes it seem very complicated.

Pureblood Devils, in other words Rias-buchou and Raiser. Pure Devils means their parents are also pureblood Devils. They are also called real Devils. Asia and I will be categorized as reincarnated Devils then.

That is the rule from ancient time. Then my opinion won't mean a thing, huh…

But it's all right. I will just agree with Rias-buchou's decision. Of course that's after hearing her true feelings.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias-buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Rias-buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

CHILLS.

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us.

I feel something cold on my back, and it feels like all the hair on my body is about to stand. The killing intent directed by a High-class Devil. This is bad! My hands and body are trembling.

Asia hugs my arm because she got scared. Yes, Asia won't be able to withstand this atmosphere. I feel the uneasiness like the time when I fought that Fallen Angel, no, it's even worse.

Kiba and Koneko aren't trembling but they are getting ready to fight any time.

Rias-buchou makes a stance against Raiser, and there are red aura coming out of her body.

Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room. Hot… That fire, it's obvious that we will get turned to ash if that hits us! I can feel the same strength of demonic-power as Rias-buchou from his flames!

Rias-buchou is stronger than the Fallen Angel I beat… If I can sense the same strength from him, does it mean that Raiser is a Devil who is incredibly strong?

The flame gathers around Raiser's back and forms into wings of flame. Exactly like a firebird.

The atmosphere is intense. But there is one person who interfered calmly. –It's Grayfia.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it... For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Rias-buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

So Rias-buchou's brother has that much influential power, huh... I also didn't know that Grayfia is that strong. I don't even feel any killing intent coming from her at all.

Rias-buchou also stops her red demonic-power and disbands her battle position. Looks like we avoided the worst-case scenario.

Seeing that both Rias-buchou and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

"…!"

Rias-buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia. She seems to be very shocked.

Rating Game? I think I heard about it before…

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Kiba explains it to me because I have a confused look.

Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], [Rook], and [Queen].

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Rias-buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pureblood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias-buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied…!"

Rias-buchou is really angry. …I can feel her urge to kill! Scary…

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. All right. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Rias-buchou's provocative words.

"So you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with even more provocative words. Rias-buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a Low-class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

Rias-buchou and Raiser both agree to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming.

Wow, it has turned into a serious situation! Game! So I will be participating in it as well! Raiser looks at me with a smirk. The smirk made me angry.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Rias-buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Rias-buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then a shadow appears from the magic-circle.

One, two, three…

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armor that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

Full members! Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control.

It seems like High-class Devils receives 15 [Evil Pieces] from Maou. You can form a master and servant relationship by using it to those who you want to make as your servant.

If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption can be doubled.

That's why there are cases where there is only 1 [Rook] or 1 [Knight].

Rias-buchou also had the same incident. That will be me. You can get a maximum of 8 [Pawns], but Rias-buchou used all 8 pieces on me because there is an extremely fiendish thing within me.

That's why there are High-class Devils that doesn't have 15 servants. But Raiser has the maximum number of 15 servants.

It's a magnificent view to see all 16 Devils including the [King].

We only have one of each of [King], [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], and [Pawn]. So that makes it a 6 versus 16! This fact shocked me.

No, I'm sorry. There's something else on my mind. What is this?

—They're all girls!

The knight and the magician I mentioned earlier are also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A little girl! Two older girls! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

They are all woman or young girls! That actually exists…

The High-class Devil that made a harem… Raiser Phoenix…

But, I don't care less they are going down!

Even if it's a harem, they will get crushed!

"Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here looks very fired up."

Raiser said it while looking at me. He seems to be really freaked out by me.

Rias-buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees me.

"One of this boy's dreams is to be the strongest. I think he got fired up for the fight."

Yes. That's exactly right. I'm fired up, because of this.

They will be destroyed!

"That's weird."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out."

Raiser's girls make a face fault while looking at me. What Am I that strange?

Raiser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. He is just like that, because he didn't get to see us in action. But let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls.

He's making noise by moving his tongue around. That's disgusting doing that in front of people.

Rias-buchou seems like she didn't care.

"Nn…afu…"

The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's. They don't have any shame, the people that are here watching!

"Hauhauhauuu…"

Next to me, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl! Don't start the 2nd round in here!

You can do anything to your servants, huh…

Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks while looking down at me.

—You will never reach my level

I feel like this bastard is saying that to me.

"You will never reach my level."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

I have my head full with rage, so I put my left hand up in the air, and then shouted.

While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in my left arm shows itself. The Boosted Gear is a red gauntlet which has a mark of a dragon engraved in it. It's a Sacred Gear that gives enormous power to the possessor.

I point my finger at Raiser and then tell him.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking forward to the fight that you will have with the so called womanizer?"

He got right at the point!

"Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed... But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

That's true… But somehow I can't forgive him! I really hate him!

"What hero? You are just a bird guy! Firebird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Raiser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori? You Low-class Devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants?"

Rias-buchou just looks away and says, "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

My Boosted Gear that I am so proud of! It doubles my power every 10 seconds, and after a while, I can even defeat a God!

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time my body gets overflowed with strength! It's the proof that my power has doubled! My strike that even defeated the Fallen Angel, taste it with your own body!

I was full of spirits, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko and has a childish face.

She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

I ran through the room with fast speed.

I feel like she is using some kind of attack against me.

But I keep dodging it.

[Explosion!]

I used the power of the sacred gear.

I attacked her with my sacred gear.

CRASH

She hit the wall, and got knocked out.

[Reset!]

Asia went to the girl and then she put her hands on the girl's stomach. Instantly, a green light envelops around the girl's body. Healing the girl in the process.

It's the healing power that Asia possesses. It's a Sacred Gear that can even heal Devils that doesn't even have the divine protection of God.

However, due to this, a Fallen Angel targeted Asia before…

When I look around, I see that the desk is broken in half and stuff spread around the floor.

When I look towards Raiser, I see him disappointed.

The girl was hit towards the desk…

Raiser walks towards me, and says it to my ears.

"Not bad, but your still weak."

—! These words anger me.

"The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants. Boosted Gear? Huh…"

Raiser starts knocking on my Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but also you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yes, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

Raiser starts slapping my head while laughing so loud.

…Damn it! I got so mortified that I clenched my teeth. I wanted to talk back but I can't. It's the truth that I am not that strong. I could have lost to that girl. I couldn't even see her attack. I'm disappointed in myself!

"But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap?"

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? A [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias-buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

—!

I understood immediately that his words carry his concern towards Rias-buchou.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

* * *

"…Dammit…"

I was desperate in keeping my anger and regret within myself while lying down on my bed.

After that, the club activity, and Devil's job, was cancelled. Rias-buchou went deep inside the old school building together with Akeno.

It seems like they are having a strategy meeting. It looks like they are making strategies for the [Rating game]. This will be Rias-buchou's first match. Of course she wants to cancel the club activity to build a strategy.

―In 10 days.

That's too soon. I wonder if we can gather the factors needed to defeat Raiser and his servants within that time.

Well, it won't change much if a [Pawn] like myself says it. More than that, I showed off in front of Rias-buchou and provoked Raiser only to nearly get beaten by a little girl…

Just remembering it makes me want to die because of the embarrassment and regret that I have!

…Sigh. I'm not strong enough.

I then look at my left arm. My sacred gear is the absolute power that is possessed in me. [Boosted Gear] which increases the power to no limits.

But it has many weak points. I'm its main weak point.

In other words "Pearl before swine". Just like Raiser said.

Dammit! I'm not strong enough…

Popularity is my real dream. Raiser is a Devil that is popular in the underworld. What's the difference between us?

"Dammit!"

I got up from the bed and then start to mess my hair up.

Rias-buchou said she still didn't want to get married. She said she didn't want to get married if her husband is Raiser. She chose to battle Raiser in order to break off the engagement.

I don't know much about their household and relation between High-class Devils issues because it's too complicated, but I will only fight for Rias-buchou's sake!

I have a lot of debt of gratitude towards Rias-buchou. I want to fight for Rias-buchou. I need to support Rias-buchou!

Okay! From tomorrow morning I will start my training again! More like training for the whole day!

I can skip school if I tell Rias-buchou. I'm going to spend my next 10 days on training.

I will contact Kiba so I can learn how to use swords.

I will ask Akeno how to use demonic-powers as well. I will learn close combat from Koneko!

Yes! I have decided! My decision is made! I will train for the next 10 days!

I started to feel a bit at ease after making my decision. Hmm, I will go and have a bath now.

I went downstairs and got ready to take a bath. I went inside the bathroom while feeling fired up and then took my clothes off quickly.

After I take a bath, I will talk to Asia about tomorrow.

OPEN.

It happens when I open the door.

"Ah…"

"What the…"

Asia and I meet inside the bathroom.

A naked me—

And a naked Asia—

A blonde haired girl is standing fully naked in front of me. I didn't do it on purpose that was an accident!

She was inside?

Since I was thinking about many things, I forgot to check if anyone is inside!

Asia's body is wet because she was taking a shower.

Her blonde hair is wet with hot water.

Her body looks beautiful.

She has tight hips, and a small butt.

Her thighs aren't too skinny and aren't too fat.

And her oppai is not that small.

I can't stop looking at her body…

Why on earth am I looking at her body?

I mustn't look at her body.

I shouldn't be staring at her anymore!

I need to protect her! I need to make sure she can live safely! That's what I promised myself!

And yet I'm looking at her naked body—

…

Dammit—!

If I look carefully, Asia's gaze is moving down towards my crotch.

—No!

Asia! You mustn't look at that—.

"…"

I was too late covering my crotch.

"Aaah!"

I was the one to scream.

What am I doing? I accidentally screamed! I mean it's embarrassing to have my crotch exposed to a girl!

"—Ah."

Asia's whole body starts to go really red, and she looks away.

Hey, don't forget to hide your private parts, Asia! I can see everything! Is my crotch so astonishing that you forgot to hide your private parts?

Thinking carefully, this will be her first time seeing a guy's crotch since she was a Sister. The word astonishing won't even describe how she is feeling right now.

In the worst case, it might become a trauma for her. Oh my, what have I done to this poor child!

"Sorry! I will leave now!"

I turned around on the spot so I can leave the bathroom. However—

Asia grabs my wrist as if she is trying to stop me from leaving.

What's going on, Asia?

"…I'm sorry. It was…my first time seeing a boy's… I'm sorry…"

I couldn't hear what she said because she said it while mumbling. Don't push yourself.

"No, I'm sorry too… I came in without checking… I'm sorry, I saw a lot of your…"

I apologized as well. I'm the one at fault here. I came in without checking who was inside the bath.

I should have checked even if it wasn't locked. After all, we got an additional new family member.

The image of her naked body is in my mind right now. Forgive me.

"No, I understand… Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan, so I'm all right…"

Asia says it shyly.

Huh? She was told? Rule? A Japanese rule for what?

"In Japan, I heard that there is the thing called having a bath together… That you get to know each other by having a bath together…"

—!

Who was it? Who told Asia this weird information?

No, that's not a mistake. There certainly is a thing like that in Japan. But that's only between the same genders!

Asia continues while having her cheeks go red.

"…I was told…to do this with someone I want to form a special relationship with… I don't mind if it's Aki-san…no, I want to deepen my relation with Aki-san even more… That's why will you have a bath together with me…?"

I looked away from her, and I'm blushing so hard right now.

…Wait. It will be dangerous if it stays like this any longer, Asia.

I'm also a guy. I will lose myself if I hear this sentence! This girl doesn't know what will happen to me if I did.

I mean, Asia believes in me from the bottom of her heart. If I lose myself and push her down…

No! Absolutely no!

I can't do that! I can never do that!

I mean it's this girl! It seems like she will forgive me even if I do her!

I can't do something like that to someone innocent like her!

I'm in a tight spot right now!

I will regret it if I pushed her down.

If I did that…

After that, I will regret it very much.

I probably won't forgive myself for the rest of my life. It won't be a problem if it happens after we build that sort of relationship, but Asia and I aren't in that kind of relationship!

Last time with Rias-buchou, I went along with the flow, but now I have to control myself!

Simply having a physical relationship will hurt both of us! I need to protect Asia!

I can't lose myself! I have to endure it!

I turned around to Asia after making up my mind. I grab onto her shoulders and then opened my mouth.

Asia's skin is so soft.

"Asia! Listen carefully, I will tell you about having a bath together! More importantly, since you are a girl, if a guy enters the bathroom then you have to make sure you defend—"

I kept my ambition inside myself desperately while being confused. I need to tell her the action she must take when she encounters a guy in the bathroom—.

DOOR OPENS.

The door suddenly opens.

"Asia-chan. I will leave the towel here—"

My "Okaa-sama" appears.

It seems like she is trying to put the towel on top of the washing machine, but she froze her posture after seeing me and Asia together.

…Dammit. I can't make any excuses, since we don't have our clothes on!

No matter how you look at us, we only look like a guy and a girl that is trying to have sex!

Mom leaves the bathroom while moving like a robot. Then, my mom shouts.

"Otou-san~! We are going to have a grandchild~!"

I got out of the bathroom while being naked. I used both my hands to hide my face. There is one thing I was thinking about while I'm running towards my room.

Someone, please kill me!

* * *

The next morning…

I called Asia into my room. We are sitting opposite each other in a seiza posture.

"Listen up, Asia."

"Yes, Aki-san."

"Guys are wolves. You will be eaten if you approach them carelessly."

"…Men are werewolves? That is scary…I sure won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then…"

Asia takes what I had said seriously. I got a headache. …Man, I'm seriously getting a headache.

The day after the bathroom incident, I started to give a lecture to Asia about how dangerous guys are.

This girl is too defenseless. Well, it's not like Asia had an ordinary life, so it can't be helped if she is a bit different.

But, I have to tell her how guys my age are dangerous, and that girls like her that isn't careful will become their prey easily. If I don't, she won't be able to have a safe school life.

Well, if there are guys like that who approach Asia; I will beat the crap out of them.

No, that won't be enough. I need to teach her how her purity is something very important to her.

However, shouldn't it be girls teaching these things to other girls…?

By the way, after that incident, my parents went to a discount store that is open even at night. They bought baby clothes and baby toys while putting on a big smile.

No matter how much I explained to them, they simply said things like, "Don't worry, I know about it. Shotgun marriage is accepted nowadays. Oh my, I sure would like a girl for my first grandchild!" or, "So I 'm going to become a grandpa… If it's a boy then I have to buy him a new carp streamer. Looks like my family has become "international" now. Maybe I should learn how to speak English."

It's useless. My family is worthless.

Now, getting back to the part where guys are dangerous. I say it to Asia again.

"That's not it, Asia. Guys around my age… Teenage boys are very interested in girls. It's not an exaggeration if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. If they see a panty-shot, then they will celebrate. By the way, panty-shot is a phenomenon where boys get a glimpse of a girl's panties from under the skirt."

"Do you also think about naughty stuff as well, Aki-san?"

"I don't think about it always, but it comes in my mind sometimes, and it depends on the situation."

"Yes."

Asia replied with a smile. There's a crack in my heart from her carefree smile.

I see, so she acknowledges that.

"Yes, guys do think about perverted stuff. There are guys who are called by the title of perverts. Guys like that are really scary. That's why guys like that drag pure girls like you into a dark place and do something very bad."

"Something very bad?"

Asia tilts her head adorably. Man, each of her actions is damn cute.

"They touch your body! Then they touch your body again! Then again they touch your body! In other words they do indecent actions towards girls! It's dangerous, right? Scary, right?"

"Yes, I'm scared. But if I am in danger, Aki-san will come and save me."

Asia smiles and answers me like she actually means it.

—My eyes are getting hot.

Like I thought, she truly believes in me. I'm emotionally moved.

No, I'm getting off topic. It's not the time to be emotional. I then continued after making a cough.

"But Asia, you have to increase your awareness as a girl. I'm really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"You are scared, Aki-san?"

"Yes, I am. If some guys do something to you when I'm not looking, then I might kill those guys. I'm that worried about you, Asia."

I told her seriously and sincerely. Asia is listening to me seriously as well since I'm putting on a serious face.

What I told her is my actual feeling. If I see someone ever deceives, and hurts Asia, then I won't hold back even if that person is a human. I'm a Devil. I also possess an insane Sacred Gear. Even if I'm far superior to a human, I won't hold back my anger.

Even if Rias-buchou tries to kill me, I will still beat up that guy. That's how important Asia is to me.

Is it because she's a girl? That is part of it. Is it because I like her? That is also the part of it.

But more than that, I changed her life drastically. I changed her life that she could have finished as a Sister to a life that is the complete opposite of it. I made her into a Devil because of my own justice. —No, my own selfishness. At that time, that may have been the best solution. However I…

Rias-buchou isn't blaming me since she said to me "I wanted to make her into my servant, and so you don't have to be concerned about it, Aki". But that's won't be enough.

I need to look after her so she can live peacefully. For the rest of my life, that is.

I, Akita Akio, need to protect Asia Argento for the rest of my life. Obviously, I will also protect Rias-buchou, but protecting Asia may be similar yet a bit different.

Yes, I need to think about it carefully again.

"Protecting Rias-buchou". I like Rias-buchou as a girl, but I want to protect her since I also look up to her. It's similar to how a samurai serves his master.

You can say that it's a similar feeling of a subordinate of a person who is aiming to reach the top.

"Protecting Asia". I like Asia as a girl. However, I think it's more like how a brother wants to protect his adorable little sister.

That's why I'm chasing away guys very strictly that try to get close to Asia.

Well, since I don't have a sister, I don't know if it's similar or not.

Except, I also want Asia to get stronger as well. So I can have a lifestyle where I can always laugh with her.

"I understand. I would definitely not do anything that would trouble you, Aki-san. That's why, please teach me a more."

"Yes, I know. But I think it's better to be taught by a girl rather than a person of the opposite sex like me. I will also talk to Buchou and Akeno-san, so just get used to the current lifestyle bit by bit."

"Yes."

I sighed out of relief.

Looks like it will work. Anyway, I will talk to the girls from Occult Research Club once I get to school.

Obviously, I will tell them while hiding the fact about the bathroom incident.

Then Asia asks me a question.

"Umm…Aki-san, there's one question I want to ask you."

Asia got shy and her face got red. What is it?

"If the bath incident…happened with Buchou-san instead of me…would you bath with her…?"

What…?

I got speechless at a question I didn't expect to hear. I never expected Asia to ask me a question like this. But Asia has a serious face even though her face is red.

Huh? What? Why did she ask me a question like that? I don't get it.

Why did Rias-buchou come into the topic? However, even if Rias-buchou was at that scene, and she said the same thing Asia did…

If she orders me, then I will only do it.

If I get to choose, I'd rather not do it.

I don't think I will be able to do it.

So, it's a no.

"No, I can't bath with her."

I look at Asia, and she seemed continent with the answer I give her.

"So that's it. I knew about it, but I just needed to confirm it."

"Geez, what are you two doing, early in the morning?"

I hear a familiar voice. When I turn around, Rias-buchou is sighing while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou."

"A lover's quarrel in the morning? You two are so close like always."

"No, this is!"

"Hurry, let's go. Get ready for lodging."

Go? Where? Wait, lodging? Rias-buchou answers me with a smile.

"We will go to the mountain to train."

* * *

"…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

I can hear someone's echo. Damn it, it must be a mountain hiker. They sure are having fun.

Right now, I'm in the mountains. Rias-buchou brought us here, after she said we were going to train.

Rias-buchou who suddenly came to my house this morning, made Asia and I pack our stuff. The other members were already gathered and we came here by teleporting from the magic-circle.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.

But the problem is this slope. Every step I take drains my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat falls onto the ground.

"Hurry, Aki. Quick."

Rias-buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Rias-buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Aki won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."

I can hear the two talking. Thank you Asia. And Rias-buchou, you are cruel like always.

…More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Rias-buchou, they are too heavy…

I have a huge piece of luggage on my back. I also have other bags on my shoulders. They are my bags and Rias-buchou's bags. I also have Akeno's bag as well.

Apparently this is also part of the training. I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"Rias-buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Kiba says that while walking pass me with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I lost my words when I saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty.

He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko who is carrying more luggage than me walks past me! Wow! Superhuman girl show her talent! Damn, I can't lose to them!

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Haahaaha! Dammit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!

While repeating something like this over and over again, we reach the mansion.

* * *

This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory.

It is blending in with the scenery hiding it from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek."

Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"You are not funny, do you know that."

I glared at him with eyes filled with anger.

Geez, if girls from our school saw us, then they will cause chaos again. It's already bad since the BL pairing of "Me x Kiba" or "Kiba x Me" is getting popular lately.

It got popular for some stupid reason. I don't understand what's going on in their heads. I can't forgive them for making up this.

I got changed at the empty room after I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Rias-buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."


	10. Chapter 10

[Sword Art Online OST – Swordland]

First Lesson: How to handle swords with Kiba.

"Orya! Oryaaa!"

I was learning how to handle swords with Kiba and I swung down the bokken at him.

Kiba evades my attack smoothly. No matter how much force I apply to my swings, it doesn't seem like it will hit Kiba.

BASH!

Kiba hit away my bokken again.

"That's not it. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but also widen your line of vision so you can pay see both the opponent and the surroundings."

It's not that simple as he says, so the more I practiced with Kiba, the more I realize the difference in strength between us.

Like I thought, since he's a [Knight], Kiba's techniques are overwhelming. He beats me with just minimal movements. He has practiced for a longer time, has more battle experience, and more than that, his talent at using a sword is much better than me.

"We are not done yet. Here I come!"

I realized once again on this day about how Kiba's sword technique is amazing.

Second Lesson: How to use the demonic-power with Akeno.

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power."

I can't even gather demonic-power into my hand at all, even if Akeno who is wearing a black jersey is the one teaching carefully.

…Concentrate! I need to concentrate hard! I have to gather the demonic-power in my hand while imagining of creating something!

"I did it!"

Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green colored demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

Asia's cheeks got red after Akeno give her complimented to her.

…I'm on other hand the complete opposite. Even the letter "D" for demonic-power hasn't appeared. I somehow made a really small sphere of demonic-power, but it's not big like Asia's one that has the size of a ball, instead it has the size of a grain of rice.

…If Asia can get stronger then that's great.

I have a great Sacred Gear anyways! Hahaha!

"Now lets change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Akeno sends her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

Wow, that's amazing.

"Asia-chan, I want you to copy what I just did next. Aki-kun, I want you to continue to on concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what your imagined."

Hmm… imagining huh... To materialize what you imagine in your head…

"It may be easier to materialize what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

That's what you say, Akeno. It's not that easy to imagine something…

Hmm… Something I'm good at and something I always think about huh… Then does that mean my ideas are also possible?

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?"

If I can make something I always think about into reality…

Then I may become invincible! Wow, that's awesome! Even I think this idea of mine is great!

After Akeno goes blank, she smiles at me while saying, "Ufufu, that sure is something you would come up with Aki-kun".

Oh! So this may be possible then?

Akeno went back to the mansion. She brings something and put it in front of me.

-She brought loads of onions, carrots, and potatoes.

They are the ingredients for curry.

"Now then, Aki-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic-power."

I get what Akeno is trying to say and what she wants me to do.

Looks like it's a road ahead will be full with bumps.

Third Lesson: Sparing with Koneko.

BANG!

Today I got pushed into a big tree for the tenth time.

Koneko's punch blew me away once again! I'm frustrated!

"...Weak…"

A little girl who is wearing a yellow jersey gives her harsh words to me.

Dammit, I'm so shocked! I felt it with the incident with Raiser, but getting beaten by Koneko is quite a shocking experience for me.

Koneko is a Devil girl who is good at doing throwing moves, pinning moves, and other kind of martial arts. She's insanely strong with the mix of a [Rook]'s traits of super strength and super high defense. She's also keen because she has a small body, so if I look away she will immediately be right in front of me and give a blow to my body.

She's holding back quite a lot, but it still hurts if she hits me.

"…You have to aim at the center of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body…"

Even if she says that, it will be hard for a beginner like me to even land my hit on the opponent.

Koneko starts to swirl her arm around then pointed her fist at me.

"…Now then, we'll have another round…"

Looks like I'll be killed.

Fourth Lesson: With Rias-buchou!

"Hey, Aki! Keep on going!"

"Yes!"

I'm currently climbing up a very steep mountain. I have a rock on my back. It's tied to my body with rope. On top of that, Rias-buchou is sitting on the rock.

I'm repeating a procedure where I climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path is really exhausting.

By the time my legs got numb after I did dozens of laps, Rias-buchou finally forgives me by saying, "Okay, we are done with this".

"Next you will do muscle training. We will go with push ups."

"Yes…"

She's evil. An Evil Rias-buchou!

I lack the basic ability so much, so I have way more training than the other club members. Also for a Pawn who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing your strength and stamina is an absolute requirement.

"Guwaa!"

Rias-buchou put a rock on my back without mercy when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease. If only she used that to carry the luggage…

SIT.

"Unn…"

Then Rias-buchou sits on top of the rock. Even a slight force impact my body…

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push ups. Let's start."

"Yes!"

I would have already died hundred times if I weren't a Devil.

* * *

"Wow! It's delicious! It's really delicious!"

We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training.

We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier were used for spices.

The meat dish, apparently its the boar Rias-buchou hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it!

The fish dish, it seems like Rias-buchou was also the one that caught the fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well!

There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills my rice is Akeno. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno!

It's good! It's really good!

Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying that entire luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if I got to eat delicious food like this!

I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! Thank you!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek. She is wearing a Japanese apron.

"…I made the soup."

Huh! The one who is looking sad beside me is Asia. She looks so sulky.

The onion soup that is on the table, apparently Asia was the one who made it.

She probably feels down because I only praised Akeno's food.

I get the bowl and drink the soup with one sip. Yes, it's good!

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is? I'm so glad… Then now I can become Aki-san's…"

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"No, it's nothing!"

Asia waves her hand while her face becomes red. Huh? What was she trying to say?

"Now, Aki. From today's training what have you found out?"

Rias-buchou asks me after drinking green tea.

I put my chopsticks down and give her my honest answer.

"…I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure."

I feel like crying after she answers plainly.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run…? Is it that hard?"

Rias-buchou nods at my question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

Asia and I reply to Rias-buchou at the same time.

It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group.

…I also need to have the power to protect Asia as well. In the worst case I will have to become Asia's shield. That is the resolution I need to have.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

-! With Rias-buchou's words I started to think about relaxing!

A nice outdoor bath will get me relaxed!

It's nice getting a bath after training; it will feel a lot better than a normal bath.

"I'm not going to peek, Aki-kun."

Kiba says that beforehand with a smile.

"I told you it's not funny!"

"Oh, Aki. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looks at me after Rias-buchou's question.

I feel awkward. It's not the best situation for me right now.

But Rias-buchou chuckles…

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

What?

Thank you very much, but I have to turn down your offer.

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Aki-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

Akeno gives her approval with a smile! I totally know where this is going…

Please stop it. I really don't want to.

But, how unguarded can the girls from this club get?

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Aki, right?"

Asia got red and became quiet after Rias-buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

Why this has to happen to me! I don't want to!

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"Yes... But no staring…"

Why? I didn't want this to happen. I think Koneko is doing this on purpose.

"Then, it's a yes. Aki, let's take a bath together."

Rias-buchou chuckles.

Huh? Why?

Because of the shocking conclusion, my view becomes black.

Why do I get a situation like this?

"…If you stare, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."

Koneko says that to me. Well it's expected, but it is still harsh.

"Aki-kun, too bad we can't have a naked bath together. I wanted to wash your back."

"Not funny, Kiba!"

My shout of anger echoes throughout the mansion.

* * *

The second day of training…

When I woke up in the morning, what awaited me was the intense pain of muscle aches. That's because I also trained at night.

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all."

Rias-buchou says.

The training was much harder than the training I do every morning. It has a few times more training than the one I did in the morning. Even if Devils were a lot stronger at night, I would still die if I train both during the day and night.

I was already in a bad mood because of what happened last night. But, the girls of our club are having fun. Dammit. Why can't I have fun…?

Then in the morning for day 2, it was study time.

We gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach Asia and I about Devils' knowledge.

Therefore they were teaching me some weird names that were hard to remember. Because I was taught things that are beyond my knowledge, my brain was about to explode.

When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks me a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"Umm… it's "Seraphim", right? The members are... Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and… Uriel?"

"Correct."

Phew... So it's correct. I remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name, so somehow I remembered them all.

"Next is our Maou-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet them!"

I heard from Rias-buchou. The person standing at the top of the female Devils is the Maou Leviathan-sama.

I also heard that she is a very beautiful Maou-sama. I was also told that I could meet her if I'm lucky.

I also want to meet the rest of the Yondai Maou-sama.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Aki-kun."

Here it comes. The names of those Fallen Angels I totally hate…

The Fallen Angels have more leaders than the other factions. And their names are complicated…

But I remember the names of the top two.

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. And the names of the leaders are... Armaros...Barakiel...Tamiel... Hmmm… And Benemue, Kokabiel, and Shariel?"

"You got it right, good job. But, you have to remember them. These are also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries."

It is hard! They have too many leaders! Two is enough! What are the jobs of the other leaders, then?

Man, that's why Fallen Angels are such a pain. I can't come to like them. They are probably scum anyway.

Also they watch over the "Children of God", in other words the "Sacred Gear" possessors twenty-four seven.

That's also the reason why I was attacked and why Asia was killed once.

The Fallen Angels made a group to research about the Sacred Gears. They invite beneficial Sacred Gear possessors to their group or they take their Sacred Gears.

If they aren't beneficial then they kill them on the spot. Seriously they are the biggest scum ever.

They even kill those possessors that do not know about their own Sacred Gear. That's how I was.

They seem to be the greatest enemy of the Devils, so I won't hold back on them. I won't hold back on those guys who did such a terrible thing to Asia!

Like this I was taught about the Angels and the Fallen Angels. It's becoming quite useful to know.

I need to remember especially about the relation between the Devils and other factions since they are important.

Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

Oh. Clap-clap. I give a clap to Asia who is about to speak front of everyone.

Ah, she turns red. Thank you very much for such a cute response.

"Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

Asia nods at my question.

"The first type is the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, and then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the surface, so the exorcist on the behind are the ones that is a threat to us."

Rias-buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Aki, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Then I remembered the crazy priest boy from before.

He was a crazy exorcist with white hair. He not only kills Devils but also those who have connections to a Devil. To tell the truth, he's the type of person I don't want to meet ever again.

While I was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag.

Rias-buchou picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..."

Asia gets shocked after hearing Rias-buchou's comment. Well, she is a Devil after all.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

Maybe this is her strong field, so Asia continues to talk energetically.

Hi, Devil priestess! She'll probably cry if I say such thing. I need to control myself.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!"

Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her.

I heard from Rias-buchou before. We Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to us.

I haven't experienced it yet, but I may suffer because of boredom if someone read it out to me.

Wait, so that means Asia has been reading the Bible. If she continues she might die one day!

"However, this is my favorite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

She received damage again by praying to God.

Please God; just ignore this child's prayer.

Like this, after we finished our morning study session we went onto our evening training.

* * *

There were a few things I found out while training like this with everyone for several days in this mountain.

I have no talent in using swords.

I have no talent in martial arts.

I have no talent in demonic-power.

And the most crucial one is that I'm not that strong.

I realize how small, I'm the more I train with the others.

-I won't be useful in the game.

Yes, I don't have a healing ability like Asia.

What I'm doing all right is peeling off the vegetables. Well, that is also a part of the training.

…I'm not that strong, and I don't think I can be useful…

* * *

That night at the mansion…

I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains.

It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defense formation as well as combination that we may use for the upcoming game.

I look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides mine. He's sleeping peacefully.

…Kiba is amazing. I realize the difference between us the more we train together.

I'll probably never beat Kiba in a sword fight. His skills he attained with his own talent and loads of training.

I don't have either. If I train hard from now on, will I have swordsmanship on par with Kiba? How many years of training will that be? No, how many decades of training will it take? No, maybe I won't reach his level in eternity.

Training on demonic-power. Asia keeps on improving besides me. She starts to master using fire, water, and lightning, despite it being small. But I on other hand can only make a mass of demonic-power that is the size of a grain of rice.

Dammit!

I can't resist it any longer, so I got up from the bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen. When I was drinking a cup of water—.

"Ara? Your awake?"

Rias-buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Rias-buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Hello Buchou."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The tea light makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then.

I then sit opposite of Rias-buchou where we have the table between us.

Rias-buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Rias-buchou chuckles. Even Rias-buchou with glasses looks beautiful.

On the table there is loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. …Was she making a plan by herself at night?

Rias-buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind."

Rias-buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"Huh? Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

Rias-buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a firebird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". There is a Phoenix from the Devils side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

Immortal! Hold on!

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses… This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

…What. I lost the words from my mouth.

I now understand what Rias-buchou meant by "problem". —It's Raiser! She is thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Rias-buchou is. Her parents knew that there was no way that that Rias-buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other Devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phoenix, so they would get defeated once they get exhausted. They are so insanely strong that it's unfair!

—And that is our opponent!

Even if we defeat Raiser's servants it doesn't mean anything if we don't defeat Raiser. No, the question is can we even defeat him? It won't be a fight where they planned to cheat to beat us, would it?

I see Rias-buchou chuckling after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

…Won't both methods need a lot of effort to it pull off? Is it even possible to do something like that in our first battle? No, we have to do it.

In other words we have to fight until he says, "I resurrected so much that I lost the will to fight so please forgive me".

Oh yes, I will ask her the question that has been bothering this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

Rias-buchou sighs at my question.

Certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womanizer, but I think she can't reject this arrangement if you think about Rias-buchou's house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

Oh, I think I get it.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Rias-buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes.

She told me a story of the world that I can never imagine. I'm Akita Akio, and I never felt anything to my name. I am myself; I'm just the son of my mom and my dad.

Right now, wherever I go, people looks at me as "Akita Akio" as an individual. Rias-buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Rias-buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh…

But there's no doubt that Rias-buchou is feeling complicated because of her house's problems.

Hmm, I don't understand both the feelings of a girl and the structure of the Devils' society, so I don't know what to say to her…

"I like Buchou as Buchou."

I just said what I thought. But Rias-buchou stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

I said everything I can think of with a smile.

…Hey, Rias-buchou-sama? I don't know why but Rias-buchou has her cheeks red.

"Buchou? Did I say something weird?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Rias-buchou shakes her head where she says, "It's nothing!" while panicking.

What? Did something happen? Well, I'll leave that aside.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Rias-buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Rias-buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to the House of Gremory and I. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Rias-buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

Amazing. Rias-buchou is really strong. Compared to that I…

"Buchou, I don't have much worth. I have been unnecessary…since I got here."

Rias-buchou makes a dubious expression while looking at me said that in a weak voice.

"Aki?"

"I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I felt the difference between us. If I do sword training, I realized how amazing Kiba is and realized that "I won't be able to become a swordsman like Kiba"… When I do the training for using demonic-power, I realize how superior Akeno-san is while Asia is improving her demonic-powers… And I can't do anything… I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that…"

I have so many tears flowing out from my eyes without realizing it.

I'm frustrated, just frustrated. The more I train, the more I realize how weak I am.

—I have no talent for battle.

I have come to realize it.

"I found out that I was the weakest… I also found out that…I'm the most useless… I realized it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why Raiser laughed me at back then, right? "Pearl before swine, certainly a fitting phrase for me."

I start to shed lots of tears in front of Rias-buchou. I'm having so many tears coming from my eyes due to this frustration that it makes me look pathetic. Even my nose is dripping.

Rias-buchou stands up and sits next to me.

HUG.

—!

Rias-buchou hugs me gently. She starts to pat my head many times.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

That time I didn't know what she meant. Except, Rias-buchou's warmth is healing my soul.

That is enough for now.

* * *

"Use your Boosted Gear, Aki."

Next day. Rias-buchou says that to me before the start of the training.

She is allowing me to use my Sacred Gear that I was forbidden to use since I got into the mountains. She is allowing me to use it now…but what does she want me to do with my Sacred Gear?

"It should be okay to have Yuuto as the opponent."

"Yes."

Kiba comes forward after Rias-buchou urges him. He stands in front of me. Hey, is she telling me to fight Kiba?

"Aki, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Yes."

I make my Boosted Gear appear on my left arm just like Rias-buchou orders me to.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear makes a sound at my words, and I can feel the power coming into my body. With this my power has doubled.

Ten seconds later.

[Boost!]

My power doubles again. The power I can feel from my Sacred Gear runs through my body.

It's all right that my power is getting doubled, but there are things that I need to keep in mind when I use my Boosted Gear.

You may think there are no limits to my powers increasing, but the truth is that isn't the case. Once I activated my Boosted Gear to see how far I can increase my power but after a few minutes I fainted. The reason is simple. My body can't handle the power as it increases more. When I asked Rias-buchou afterwards,

"For example think that you are a truck. What will happen if you carry more package than the truck can carry? It won't move right? That's how it is."

That's how she explained to me.

The package equals my powers that are doubling. If the quantity of package keeps on doubling, then the truck will decrease in speed and by the end it won't move.

So in other words if the power gets too big, then it puts stress on my body. That's why I fainted. My body that is a vessel won't be able to withstand the increased power.

That's what happened when I activated it for a few minutes. The jewel in the gauntlet made a sound that said [Burst], then my body got heavier and it felt like all my senses froze.

Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user which is I in this case does have limits. That's my Sacred Gear's weakness.

Well, it's more like my weakness. It's not the Sacred Gear's fault.

I got my twelfth power up after Rias-buchou ordered me to power up. Then Rias-buchou orders me to "Stop" my Sacred Gear's power up.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

This sound also represents the stop of the power up and acts as a stopper.

Once the power up stops, I can fight with that increased power for a certain time. The length of time I can use it depends on my action during the power up. The more I move, and the more I attack, it minimizes the time. This also affects my stamina, and if I'm in a tired state, then the time will also be shorter. One of the ways to use this Sacred Gear is that I don't receive any damage.

Yes, that's why my current state where I have no damage and have full stamina is the best time to use the ability of my Boosted Gear.

My power is increasing while during the boost, but it is unstable compared to the time when I stop the boost to use the power up for a limited time. If I move around too much, there are risks that it may change me back to my normal self. For that reason, it's better to stop the boost then use the power up.

It will be wise to run around and hide while getting a boost.

Now, my power is in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power I feel within my body isn't normal.

"Aki, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou."

Kiba makes his stance by pointing his bokken toward me after Rias-buchou ordered him.

"Aki, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

Rias-buchou asks me how I will be fighting.

Hmm, even if I have a bokken, I won't be able to use it…

"I will fight bare handed!"

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

I also make a stance against Kiba. Well, it's a beginner's stance.

SWISH.

Kiba suddenly disappears from my sight! Oh damn! The trait of [Knight] is speed! Kiba has god-speed! Once I lose sight of him, I will receive the attack—.

BANG!

Kiba's swing came down at me, but I guard it by using my arm. Yes! I can withstand this!

"!"

Kiba makes a shocked expression. He let his guard down! I punch towards Kiba who stopped moving.

SWIFT!

Kiba's body disappears just before I hit him, and my punches cut through the air. Damn! He dodged it!

Where's Kiba? I try to chase him by looking around. …He's gone! If he isn't in front of me or to my left or right, then he's behind me!

However, I don't see Kiba when I turned around.

Is he above me? When I look up, Kiba is coming down with his bokken aimed downwards.

BANG!

I heard a nasty sound! Guhaaa! I receive a blow on my head. It hurts!

"Ouch…"

I don't have time to touch the part I was hit and I release a kick towards Kiba who just landed on the ground.

SWISH!

He dodged it again! Dammit! It won't hit at all! If my opponent is a [Knight], then will I have a hard time with their speed?

"Aki! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!"

Rias-buchou gives me an order.

Forming a block of demonic-power? I have to do it here? I don't know if it will hit but there's no other choice! I will obey Rias-buchou's order.

I gathered the demonic-power flowing within my body and concentrated it into my palm. There is a block of demonic-power that is the size of a rice ball. Small like usual!

I then shoot it towards Kiba! That instant, I wasn't able to believe what I saw.

GUOOOOOOOOOO!

It's huge! The magic ball that had the size of a rice ball got bigger when I shot it! It reached the size of a huge rock! This! I get it! It's the power of the Boosted Gear! The huge block of magic got closer to Kiba. The velocity was quite fast as well.

SWISH.

Kiba dodges it easily. Well that's not surprising. Oh, but it won't mean anything if it doesn't hit. That's what I thought, but soon I got rid of that thought.

The demonic-power ball that missed its target went towards the mountain next to the one we are on, and—.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The mountain blows up while making a huge sound and blast!

Huh! Huh? What! What?

…A single shot of demonic-power I shot out blew away a single mountain…The Mountain has a huge hole in it. It changes the view of it.

…Huh? Are you for real? It actually blew it up? It's a mountain, you know? A mountain.

Because of the sudden turn of events, I didn't know what to say.

[Reset]

The gauntlet made a sound and I can also feel the power leaving my body at the same time. Looks like the time I'm powered up for is finished.

Then I lost all of my strength at once. It feels like my insides became empty. Seems like I used up my demonic-power.

"I'll have both of you stop it there."

Rias-buchou ends Kiba's spar with me. Kiba also put his bokken down. I also sit on the ground as if I lost my strength.

The mountain disappeared…

My heart is beating with that fact. Did I do that? I still can't believe it. An attack like that actually came out from my hand…

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto tell me how was it?"

Kiba answers Rias-buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike."

Huh? The first strike as in the one I was able to block?

"But I couldn't break through Aki-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well."

Kiba answers it while laughing out "Hahaha" with a refreshing expression. Kiba put his bokken to the front to show it to everyone.

…That bokken is already broken.

"I strengthened the bokken with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Aki-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Aki."

That's how it is? Is this the thing she told me yesterday when she said, "I'll give you confidence"?

"Aki. You said to me that you were "the weakest and have no fighting talent", right?"

"Yes."

"That's half correct. You, who haven't activated your Sacred Gear, are weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear."

I see Rias-buchou pointing at the mountain that was blown away.

"That attack is one of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away."

Are you serious? Well it certainly does seem like an attack that could blow most beings.

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong."

—!

My power is amazing…?

I still can't believe in myself and Rias-buchou says it with confidence to me.

"You are the key to the game. Aki's attack becomes the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If you were the only one fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades that will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong as well as us. We can win this!"

—Become stronger. Me?

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phoenix or not. We need to teach them very strictly in how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replies to her with a strong voice. That's right! I have Rias-buchou and everyone with me!

I will become strong! I will become stronger along with everyone!

I will defeat Raiser Phoenix!

After having newfound determination, the mountain training went through smoothly.

Then we reached the day for the decisive battle.


	11. Chapter 11

[Hiroyuki Sawano - Βασιλευζ (Guilty Crown - OST)]

On the day of the decisive battle...

"I'm ready."

I'm getting fired up in my room.

Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in two hours, exactly from 12am.

Today we have the day off from our jobs as Devils. We went home straight after school. That's because we may end up wasting our stamina.

We plan to meet up at the clubroom 30 minutes prior to the match, so I can only stay here for about 90 minutes. But still, I feel the most relaxed here in my own room. So I want to stay here as long as I can.

If I go there, I will feel nervous whether I like it or not. I feel more nervous than the time I was waiting for my entrance exam results to our academy…

I'm wearing my uniform. I thought this would be the most fitting clothing for this. Rather, should I prepare clothing for battle purpose? When I asked that to Rias-buchou,

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuou academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."

Rias-buchou replied like that to me with a smile.

That's why my battle uniform will be my school uniform. Well, if I was doing martial arts I could have prepared a keikogi.

By the way, the technique that I have been practicing ever since camp is almost completed.

I can do this. I can do this! My new ultimate technique!

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocks on the door. Huh? Is it Asia?

"Aki-san, may I come in?"

"Yes, sure."

I get a bit shocked when I witness the clothing that Asia is wearing.

That's because she is wearing a nun outfit. Obviously she doesn't have her Rosario hanging around her neck. She also doesn't have her veil on her head.

"Asia that outfit…"

"Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

Is that so? This girl must have thought deeply about it.

I'm sure that you need a lot of guts to appear in a nun's outfit for a battle between Devils, but if that's what Asia chose then I don't have any complaints. Rias-buchou will also allow it with a smile.

"Yes. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yes, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia makes a very happy face when I praise her.

"Umm, Aki-san?"

Asia suddenly becomes hesitant. What's up with her?

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Yes. Sure."

Asia approaches me who am sitting on my bed and then she sits beside me. She then hugs onto my arm tightly.

"What's wrong?"

I panic, but I can feel her shaking through my arm.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Aki-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Aki-san after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"…Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Yes, we will always be together."

I hold on to Asia's hand gently and we stay like this till we left the house. After that, I didn't feel nervous anymore and Asia's shaking has also stopped.

* * *

Around 11.40pm at night...

The other club members and I have gathered in the old school building. We are waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone is wearing the school uniform except Asia.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armor on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a small face wears it.

Akeno and Rias-buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm…

Asia and I sit on the chair quietly while we wait for the time to come.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirms us. Grayfia then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well.

Indeed if we fight somewhere in the humans' world or Devils' world, we can't avoid destruction. So it means that we need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what we do.

But leaving that aside, there's something that I'm concerned about.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

Yes, that's what Rias-buchou told me before she reincarnated Asia. She told me she already has another [Bishop]—.

She told me that the Bishop is doing another mission, but why isn't the [Bishop] here under this serious situation?

After I asked the question, everyone except Asia and me acts weird. It seems like I asked something I shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Rias-buchou says that to me without looking at me in the eyes.

Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now.

But what's so important that the Bishop can't appear for its Master's important match? I can't get rid of my suspicions. Grayfia then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun. Since Rias-buchou's parents are watching this as well, I can't show them an unsightly scene.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou? Maou-sama! Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match! Rias-buchou then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

…Huh? I think I heard it wrong. What did Rias-buchou just say? Onii-sama…? I got confused so I put my hand up and ask.

"Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answers me straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

What…

"Maou? Buchou's Onii-sama is a Maou-sama!"

"Yes."

Rias-buchou confirms it straight away.

Are you serious? Seriously! No, wait. But Rias-buchou is part of the "Gremory clan", isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name…

Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?"

Kiba guesses what I'm thinking. That's correct.

"Yes, that's it."

Kiba starts to explain after I admit it.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there weren't any Maou-samas. That's why—"

The Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous' are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names.

So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

…So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh…

I'm pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their names recorded in the books you find in the libraries are already dead.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

—Sirzechs Lucifer.

Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer" huh. So he isn't referred by his family name any more like Rias-buchou is.

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

It can't be helped since her brother became a Maou. Her brother has to carry the world of the Devils on his back. Amazing. Even Rias-buchou's family is amazing…

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

We gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome.

The magic-circle symbol changes to another one that is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

* * *

…When I open my eyes.

…Huh? I tilt my head when I witness the view. Obviously. Because this place is the clubroom...

What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides Asia and me are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in.

Also Grayfia is gone. Don't tell me she just teleported alone?

Then—.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia's voice.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield, which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

What? Then this clubroom is a replica! It's exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing!

Oh, hold on. If I look out of the window, the sky is white. It's supposed to be very dark since it's midnight. So did they make a replica of the school in this world of white?

Just how extraordinary can the power of Devils be?

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion" please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. Due to the trait of my role, using "promotion" is absolutely necessary.

Similar to the actual chess, "promotion" is a special move you are able to do if the [Pawn] reaches the furthest part of the enemy's base. I can change into any pieces besides the [King] piece.

So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student Council room, huh. It's at the corner of the highest floor in the school building. I have to head there!

Likewise, Raiser's [Pawns] can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where I am the only [Pawn], they have 8 [Pawns]. If they all turn into [Queen], we are in deep shit!

The Queen is the ultimate piece. It's certain that we will be in danger if they are to promote.

It's normal for [Pawns] to be sent first so they can take down each other. Does that means I have to take down 8 girls of [Pawns] all by myself…? Wow, I have rough roads ahead of me.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Rias-buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

Like this, our first "Rating Game" begins!

* * *

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Rias-buchou says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident.

Akeno starts to prepare tea. Umm, we are in a middle of a match, you know…?

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Aki, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

Is that how it's played...? I thought it would be like those battles you often see in films… For example an ultimate fight between monsters.

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Rias-buchou urges him. Wow, the whole map of our school.

It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it.

It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Rias-buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh, I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once we enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So we have to use our feet to move around then. Well, we can use our wings to fly, but we will become a sitting ducks. Also, I can't fly yet.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

I see Rias-buchou chuckling at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. …He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Rias-buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

…Wow, they started to talk about the strategy! I'll just follow orders it is better that way! I just need to make sure that I don't cause any trouble for them.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko and Kiba are leaving the room straight away and are taking a map and a weird looking toolbox with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? It is obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno confirms. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and I don't know what we are supposed to do.

"Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

I think it's bad if I don't do anything. I want to do something!

"Yes. Aki, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

I reply to her energetically. Rias-buchou waves her hand towards me. Hmm? What is it?

"Sit here."

I sit next to Rias-buchou because she told me to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

Wait! Is she giving me a lap pillow?

I'm really allowed to do it? I will just obey her.

"I will be in your care!"

I unconsciously bow my head to Rias-buchou politely.

I start to put my head on Rias-buchou's lap slowly and carefully.

TOUCH.

I can feel a really soft sensation on my cheek. You are so soft, Rias-buchou. Her actions towards me are too great for someone like me who am going through that age.

A lap pillow is a good way to show affection and trust which couples have is to rest one's head on the other's lap. Usually, the man does the relaxing while the woman provides the lap, not only because of bodily reasons but because the lap-owner is typically of a nurturing nature more related with femininity. It is said to be better if she's feeding him grapes or stroking his hair.

In some cases this is done between people who are not necessarily lovers, to comfort someone who is crying or injured.

Maybe she is trying to comfort me.

But, what am I doing in the middle of an important match? Do I deserve this?

An unpopular student like me is getting this sweet treatment. Oh, mom and dad, thanks for giving birth to me!

Rias-buchou sighs while looking at me.

"Good Grief. What are you thinking?"

"Getting a "lap pillow" from Buchou, I'm so moved. I will never forget this sensation. I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just "lap pillow", then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting."

Huh? What? Why is Rias-buchou so nice to me? No, that's not important now! Does she care about me that much?

Yes, I'll look forward to it! My school life is so wonderful! I'm totally in a league over Maes and Makoto! Now I feel sorry for them. I just need to hope that their life will get better.

Huh? Asia is looking at me with teary eyes! And she is making a weird face. Huh? Is she angry? Why? She looks very unpleasant…

TOUCH.

Rias-buchou then puts her hand on my forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

Heartbeat!

At the same time, I can feel a power growing within me. What is this? Amazing, it feels different than the power up that I get from my Boosted Gear. If that is a power I receive from elsewhere, then this power up is coming from within me and it feels comfortable.

What is this—? Rias-buchou then says it my ear while I find it suspicious.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of [Pawns] to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of [Pawns]. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training! I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard!

PAT PAT

Rias-buchou then starts to pat my head. It feels so nice to have Onee-sama pat my head.

Is Asia looking at me with sharp eyes or am I imagining it?

"Listen up, Aki. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]."

Rias-buchou makes a small laugh at my opinion.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

Rias-buchou already thought about our roles carefully and has already made a plan for our move...

The battle can be settled if I charge up my demonic-power with my Sacred Gear and shoot it to the new school building...though it won't be that simple, right? The opponent may also foresee such method, and they may have a counter-measure against it.

Also there is a limit to my attack, which has powered up, and since I'm bad at using demonic-powers, I can't do something like wasting it. If I have to do it, it will be safer to promote to [Queen] first, that way you can guarantee the power of the attack.

Yes, I will just go forward while believing in Rias-buchou and my comrades!

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"

That's what I thought from the bottom of my heart. My true feeling... Yes, it's better to tell her my actual feelings.

I see Rias-buchou smiling after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Aki."

I will definitely make Rias-buchou win! I won't give Rias-buchou to a jerk like that!

Like that, I was having fun with Rias-buchou's lap until Kiba and Koneko got back.

Thanks to that, I'm fully pumped!

* * *

"Alright!"

I raise my spirit in front of the old school building.

Next to me is Koneko. She will be my partner for the next plan.

"Okay then, Aki, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Rias-buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko nods at Rias-buchou.

"Yes, I will."

Our target is the gym. We need to win the battle that will be awaits us. The ones that will be heading there is Koneko and me. We are not allowed to fail. Yes, we can't lose. I can't retire without even using "promotion"!

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba is getting ready to go by placing his sword to his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Aki and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous.

Asia's ability to heal is our lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, we are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for our strategy.

Our winning factor is to protect Rias-buchou who is our [King] and also Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno is the strongest servant. According to Rias-buchou, the outcome will be decided with her move.

I will be relying on your ultimate move that is hidden behind that smiling face of yours!

Rias-buchou steps forward after she checks everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

All of us replies together and heads off!

Me, Koneko, and Kiba leaves the old school building!

"Aki-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I can hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raise our hand and wave at her.

Now, there's no more turning back Akita Akio! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead!

We run towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba leaves us to head to a different direction. It's in our plan for Kiba to leave us at a certain point.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yes, you just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. He will do his job, and I will do mine!

I went towards the gym along with Koneko.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because they will catch our intrusion.

We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the doorknob. It's opened. It's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. I will believe it if they tell me afterwards that "the stage took place at the real Kuou academy".

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

I try to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

—! Even before I can get shocked at hearing that, a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

I hear the voice of a woman. Raiser's servants! So they saw us coming inside!

Then there is no need for us to hide ourselves.

We show ourselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

The woman with a china dress, the twins and also—

There is the small girl who nearly knocked me down with a stick. I never thought I would meet her this quickly…

If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here.

Three [Pawns] and one [Rook]… We are also a Pawn and a Rook, though their numbers are double of ours.

Though due to our plan, we can't avoid this battle.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

The Boost begins. Yes! I'm going to do it!

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Aki-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Yes!"

Both Koneko and I stand in front of our opponent. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grabs their chainsaws with a smile –hey, a chainsaw!

DRILL! DRILL!

The chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

Wow! Are you serious? Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!

"Disassembling time "

Both of the twins say that happily!

Hey! You can't say things like that with a bright voice!

More like, I don't want to be disassembled! It will be bad if those chainsaws hit me!

BANG! BANG!

Koneko and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us.

It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. I think Koneko is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

SWISH!

The [Pawn] girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If my memory is right, I think her name is Mira.

Then I get a nasty flashback. I acted all mighty and ended up nearly getting hit by that stick. …I don't want that to happen again!

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me!

DRILL!

I can hear a nasty sound near my ear. Wow! That's dangerous! I was just able to dodge it!

I tackle one of the twins with my shoulder and put some distance between us. If it's a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear won't reset. If I get too carried away and attack them, the power will return to the original state!

SWISH!

I hear a sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!"

I also dodge this attack by a margin as well. The stick passes through my armpit sharply! It's an attack from the girl called Mira! I dodged it this time!

My body can move more than I thought! It was because of the training and also because Rias-buchou unsealed some of the power of the [Pawn] pieces inside me!

I can do this! I can actually do this! I have confidence in my own power.

When I showed some confidence, the chainsaw grazes my cheek! From the pain I felt, it's certainly bleeding. When I look carefully, my uniform is cut in different places. Ugh, looks like I'm in a pretty dangerous situation.

[Boost!]

The second power up!

The girls' still doesn't hesitate to attack me during the boost! But—.

I dodge the attacks that are coming from above me by moving my body to the side, and I dodge the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down! I guard the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing my arms!

Yes! I overcame all of their attacks! How's that?

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting me effectively.

That's too bad. I also trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Rias-buchou and the others if I lose instantly!

[Boost!]

Here it is! My third boost! It's here!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! My whole body is getting overflowed with power! A powered-up state for a temporarily time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"I will take care of you two first!"

I run towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but that's a good dash!

The opponents can't react to my movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realizes the situation she is in, but my fist has already reached her!

BANG!

One of the Pawn twins went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan?"

The little sister of the girl I just hit aims her chainsaw towards me, but I twist my body and hit the girl! The younger sister of the chainsaw twins falls down to the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her stick towards me! I will make sure it works this time!

"Daa!"

BREAK!

I cut down her stick with my karate chop. Ouch! The stick is harder than I thought!

I hit away the girl who just lost her weapon without a moment to spare!

"Kyaaah!"

The young girl rolls on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

I hear the sound of the china dress woman. When I look, the china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko is still maintaining her fighting stance.

Wow. I can tell that Koneko is at an advantage by the looks of it.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again.

Fufufu, you won't be able to act in such way any longer. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for activating my ultimate technique.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dragon Bomb!"

Click! At the same time I click my fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl get blown away. Just like an explosion!

Yes, even their clothes are burned! They can't move for a while.

This is wonderful!

I'm now laughing loudly.

"No!"

Their scream echoes within the gym. All three of them are still on the ground.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that? This is my technique! And the name of it is "Dragon Bomb"! I just kept on imaging people get blown away by a bomb! I spent all of the talent I have in making that technique!"

Yes, you can say I spent all of my talent I have in using my demonic-power for this reason! I don't have talent at using demonic-power in the first place. So I just turned what I'm good at imagining into reality by using up all of the talent I have.

This was all for this! Hahaha! Look, I did it!

That's why I peeled all of the fruits and vegetables with not my hands or a knife, but with my demonic-powers only! I peeled the vegetables and fruits till I would lose my mind.

The activation requirement is that I have to touch my opponents. Then I send them my demonic-power that is filled with strong imagination. And this is the result.

"You are the worst! You ruined my clothes!"

"You are a fiend!"

The chainsaw twins' starts to bad mouth me while having tears in their eyes. I will gladly accept those words.

"...I underestimated you."

I hear Koneko's muttering from far away… Then I heard a sound from the transceiver I have on my ear.

[Aki, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Rias-buchou's voice. It seems like Koneko also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-san and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

Rias-buchou's order! I nod after exchanging a glance with Koneko.

DASH!

Koneko and I went to the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Raiser's servants become shocked by our actions.

Yes, you are right. This certainly is a crucial place. The location that connects the old school building with the new school building... In chess, it will be the "center". It's apparently very important. That's why both sides came here! To obtain this place!

That's why there is a meaning to this! To make this place as our decoy!

Koneko and I are leaving from the central entrance.

FLASH!

An instant flash... Then—.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Take."

Akeno's voice...

When I turn around, I can see Akeno with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!]

Grayfia's voice, which is the arbiter, echoes through the battlefield.

Wait, so with that attack just now, the enemies Koneko and I were fighting got defeated!

Are you serious? With that one attack! Oh Yes, I heard this from Kiba before.

"The "Priestess of Lightning", that's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't the age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about Akeno, but she is famous among certain group of people."

Priestess of Lightning… That's terrifying. I will definitely die if I get punished with that attack!

…Yes, I will make sure I don't make Akeno angry.

"We did it, Koneko-san."

I made a victory sign with my hand.

She just nods with approval.

In times like these, I remember Natsuki Subaru from Re: Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu doing the famous victory pose.

"…What are you thinking at a time like this…?"

"Nothing!"

Does she have the ability to read people's minds?

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

I can hear Rias-buchou's voice from the transceiver I have in my ears. She sounds really happy.

Rias-buchou's plan.

That is to destroy the gymnasium that was thought to be a crucial point. Also destroying it along with Raiser's servants.

Koneko and I went through the back door of the gym to enter, but we did this act while knowing that the enemies were watching us. We needed to have them battle us by making the opponent come into the gym as well. We simply needed to flee after we fight them for a certain time.

After that, Akeno destroyed the gym with her lightning from the sky.

We were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then we, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey.

Rias-buchou's plan has succeeded! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack is something to be reckoned with! Defeating one [Rook] and three [Pawns] was a big plus! We still haven't lost any of our members, so we started off with a good start!

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

So Rias-buchou and Asia are heading out. Koneko's next move with me is…to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court!

It happens then.

BANG!

A sudden explosive sound is made nearby. When I look at where the sound came from—.

"…Koneko-san!"

Koneko is lying on the floor a bit away from me while smokes arise from her. I went to her quickly and hold her!

Koneko's uniform is torn as if she was dragged into a bomb. There are parts of her uniform that are gone. Don't tell me that explosive sound before is…

"Take."

An unknown voice... When I look up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. It's Raiser's servant! So Raiser's servant did this to Koneko! I'm sure that is Raiser's [Queen]! The sudden appearance of the strongest servant!

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."

The magician woman laughs as if she finds it amusing.

"…Aki-senpai… Akeno-senpai…"

Koneko speaks with a voice that is about to disappear.

"…I'm sorry …I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…"

"You don't have to apologize! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait, once Asia arrives, she can heal you—"

Koneko's body gets enveloped with light. The body starts to fade and then it disappears from here.

…

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Rook] retries.]

A cruel announcement...

Rias-buchou explained it to me before. When we take a certain amount of damage and get into a condition where we can no longer fight, we retire and get teleported out of the battlefield by force. The destination is a place with medical equipment.

That's why it's all right even if we're hurt badly. It's not like we will die. So Raiser's servants that Akeno defeated and Koneko were teleported there.

I know. I know that in my head. This is a match. But still I…!

I can feel the weight disappear from my arms. …Damn it. Damn it!

My body shakes with anger.

"Come down here! I'll be your opponent!"

I ignored about the next plan and started provoking the enemy who defeated Koneko. Even I know it's a foolish act.

But I still can't forgive her. Koneko was crying just before she disappeared. She was crying because of regrets!

She was still able to fight! Dammit! If I had realized it much earlier, I may have been able to save Koneko! I was getting ahead of myself because the first plan succeeded!

"Fufufu. What a noisy [Pawn] boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?"

The mage put her hands towards me! I'm going to get shot!

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Yubelluna-san the Queen of Raiser Phoenix-sama, or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno comes between us as if she is trying to protect me.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Aki-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"But!"

I try to convince her but Akeno shows a serious face to me for the first time. My heart races... I can feel the extreme pressure from her.

"Aki-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job."

That's right. I might just be a burden to Akeno. I need to focus on what I need to accomplish.

Akeno smiles at me who am biting down my teeth hard.

"It's okay. I will avenge Koneko-san. I will defeat this [Queen] with everything I have!"

—! A golden aura covers Akeno's body! I can tell how powerful she is just by looking at it. Akeno's demonic-power that is... The strongest person in our group, our [Queen]!

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!"

After I say that, I turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for me.

Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind me.

The battle changes from the opening to the mid-game—.


	12. Chapter 12

[Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) OST - Symphonic Suite DEVIL Third Movement eXORCiST]

It happens during my way to the sports court where Kiba is waiting for me.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

It's the announcement! Three of Raiser's [Pawns] were defeated!

Who did it? I'm still on my way to the destination, Akeno is battling the [Queen], and Rias-buchou and Asia are on their way here…so it must be Kiba!

With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated. With this, they have nine members left including Raiser. We only have five members left with Koneko gone. It's a situation where we still can't let our guard down!

—! Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! An enemy? I make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. He's putting on his usual smile.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes."

Kiba is observing the sports court from behind the storage room, which is a blind spot from the court.

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-san is…"

"I know it since I heard the announcement as well. She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Aki-kun."

We hit our knuckles together. He is one of the most dependable allies in terms of battle.

Occult Research Club's male pair! If we don't show guts right here, then we will look totally uncool in front of the people watching this match.

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy [Pawns]?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Yes. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba is smiling, but his eyes aren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defense."

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

There are two routes that can be seen as a path to the bases, the route from the gym, and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Rias-buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is this sports court.

So it will be natural for them to increase the strength here. Well, because of our plan earlier, it ended by making their [Queen] come to the front lines…

Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym. I'm getting a bit nervous!

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asks me with a smile. I got embarrassed.

"Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

I have the powerful Boosted Gear. That will be enough for me to be a threat.

But I, the wielder of the Boosted Gear, am still a beginner in terms of battle. It's like a waste of treasure.

But still, I want to fight for Rias-buchou. I want to do something for Rias-buchou.

Even if I'm not the strongest on this battlefield, I won't go down without a fight. If I'm going to get defeated, I will at least take many opponents down along with me.

"Look."

While I try to make my determination strong, Kiba shows me his hand.

—! Kiba's hands are shaking.

"Aki-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils... Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Aki-kun."

Kiba…has been thinking that much about this match… Like I thought, in terms of battle he's—.

"Then let's do our best in this match!"

"Yes!"

Then I hear a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court... There is a woman cladded in armor who is standing at the center of it daringly.

What a bold female [Knight]! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back!

Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room.

He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot."

Even though I'm complaining, I also follow after Kiba by heading there from the front.

—He looks cool.

That's what I thought after observing Kiba from his back.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the [Pawn], Akita Akio!"

We told our names to Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin."

Carlamaine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words... Oh my, Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!"

Carlamaine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have god speed because they are [Knights]!

They started their battle! Exchange of swords that I can't follow with my eyes... They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed!

So what am I supposed to do? ...Hmm, I will be killing the tension if I help Kiba. No matter how you look at it, this is a one on one fight.

I think I will cheer him on.

"You seem bored."

"—!"

When I look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face.

I'm certain this woman is a [Rook].

Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. I think she is Raiser's [Bishop]. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess. Wow! I'm surrounded by the Devils that are in charge of this place!

The [Bishop] princess looks at me with weird eyes. What is it?

"Hmm. So this boy is the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then starts to say rude things. She really has a bad tongue!

I take my distance from where I was standing and make a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up starts. I have to leave the [Knight] to Kiba, and take care of these two! But the [Bishop] girl just sighs.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

Huh? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, Yes. That's okay, but isn't that [Bishop] going to fight?"

It's my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this…

Hearing that question, Isabella-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"Why is that?"

Words slips out from my mouth... Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"! This is supposed to be an important battle!

"She is—. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

…Huh?

Huh? What? That girl is the bird guy's sister!

The bird bastard's sister waves her hand with a smile at me as if she realized that I'm in shock to find the truth.

…Hey, is that even allowed? He put his sister in his group and made her participate in the battle!

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion.""

…So that bird guy is really a pervert and also a dumb ass! Putting his little sister in his harem. That's really gross…

Fine then! So that girl is his sister, and she won't fight me huh!

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!"

SWIFT!

When I thought that the [Rook] Isabella came forward, a really sharp punch passes through my cheek!

I dodged the attack by instinct.

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella makes a suspicious move while moving her body. But—.

SWISH! SWISH!

She starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack, which she did by bending her arm, it came back again like a whip!

Is this one of those flicker jabs you see in boxing? It will definitely hurt if it hits me!

I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I dodge the attacks like mad and then—

JUMP!

KICK!

"Wow, that was really close!"

I was nearly kicked. I was too focused on her punches that I was nearly kicked…! That would seriously suck! It would cause me major pain…

[Boost!]

I'm sure that was my fifth boost! This will be enough if my opponent is a [Pawn], but this isn't enough to defeat a [Rook]! In terms of piece value, [Rook] is the next highest after [Queen]! I won't be able to take her down with half-assed attacks!

I cross my arms to guard against her punches. Her punches are heavy even with my guard on! I will retire right away if I receive these hits!

I step back when she withdrew her fist!

The enemy's attack stops. But she is still moving. I won't know when she will attack again.

I'm glad that I sparred with Kiba and Koneko. That proved to be very useful. That's because it gave me the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Rias-buchou also told me how to run so I was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the [Rook] Isabella smiles.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory have been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Stamina…? Did I do something amazing?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

—!

My heart becomes full. The bitter training... The shouts that made Rias-buchou seem like a Devil.

I was forced to run from the morning, and even had to carry rocks on my back in the mountain path. I thought I was going to die.

It even made me think if those were necessary. But Rias-buchou stayed by my side from morning to dawn. I got really emotional!

Rias-buchou! I am able to fight! I am standing!

Everything that you have done for me is showing results!

I can't lose. I won't lose! I will definitely make Rias-buchou win! This woman! I will defeat this [Rook] who is right in front of me!

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"[Rook] Isabella. I am not the strongest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when I made my resolve.

BUZZ!

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing.

—Holy Eraser.

A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. It's Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like the enemy [Knight] blew away a part of it.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Carlamaine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword...? So that beats the darkness sword huh.

But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"—Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills start to gather around here.

When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

BREAK!

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

—Ice sword?

Hey! The darkness sword isn't the only weapon of Kiba's!

Everyone except Kiba has a shocked expression. That's obvious. Is it even possible?

"Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears?"

Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

BREAK BREAK-BREAK!

The instant Carlamaine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then—.

It makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

BUUUUUUURN!

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face.

Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"—Stop."

SUUUUUUUUCK!

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

He can even make that kind of sword as well!

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth" I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[Boost!]

—Here it comes!

One hundred and fifty seconds exact! Now I'm also ready!

—When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most.

What Rias-buchou said comes back to my mind. The easiest way for shooting a block of power for me is how one of the main characters of "Dragon Ball Super", "Vegeta", shoots "Galick Gun"!

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands.

I put my hands together! I imagine how I will shoot it, and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me!

But I need to hold back. The power that destroyed the mountain is bad. It may affect Rias-buchou's strategy if I destroy the school building. I shoot it while holding back—.

My special move! "Draconic Cannon"!

I scream the name of my special move inside myself since the enemy may predict what I'm about to do by hearing it.

DON!

A mass of demonic-power gets released from my hands.

I get pushed back because of its power. I continue to look at the "Draconic Cannon" even though I get myself pushed back!

It's huge!

Even if you compare it to my body, it's about five times the size of my height. And that is heading towards my opponent really fast. My target is Raiser's [Rook].

Rias-buchou told me that in a "Rating Game", [Rooks] are the most troublesome ones.

Their attacks and defenses get higher.

These are the [Rooks] traits and that is what their most terrifying aspect is. It's normal to give the role of [Rook] to someone with high attack and defense, but it is also used in a different way.

You can also give a role of [Rook] to someone with high speed or high demonic-power.

People who fight-using demonic-power tends to have weak physical builds. So they used the trait to overcome their weakness. So if you give the role of [Rook] to someone with fast legs, they will turn into all-rounder type with fast legs, high defense and high attack.

Furthermore, [Rook] has a special ability similar to the "promotion" of a [Pawn].

—The "Castling".

They can change the position of themselves with the [King] immediately. Rias-buchou told me this is the most troublesome technique. It doesn't do anything after "Checkmate", but swapping the position of the King and Rook is certainly powerful. Increasing their strong points or covering their weak points is up to the Master. There are so many ways of using the pieces.

That's why I will take on the [Rook] Isabella.

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine shouts. Isabella was trying to take the attack before she changes her action by evading it.

PASS!

Isabella just dodges my attack. My Draconic Cannon that misses the target went far away. It's heading for the tennis court.

The next moment...

BAAAAAAAANG!

The sound of the ground rumbling! A red glow of light and whirlwind hit us!

I look at the Draconic Cannon that had hit the tennis court and I can't believe what I am seeing.

—It's gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports grounds is gone!

Did it get blown away? With my attack! Even if it is a replica, the school looks totally different from before! There isn't even a trace left of the tennis court! Instead there is a huge crater! I hold back, yet this destructive power!

I realize it once again. My Sacred Gear is abnormal!

"Isabella! Defeat that [Pawn]! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Carlamaine, Raiser's [Rook] Isabella locked-on at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

It's different from before, Isabella! My current attack power is that of a High-class Devil!

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

My knuckle went towards Isabella. She crosses her arms and guards, but…

BANG!

My heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked [Rook] flying!

Yes! I touched her! I can use it now!

"Burst! Dragon Bomb!"

POP! That moment, Isabella gets blown away. Her clothes are burnt, and she can't move due to the technique.

"What! What is this?"

Isabella is lying on the ground.

Here it is! Without wasting anytime, I put forward the small block of demonic-power that I created with my right hand! What I imagine is a block of demonic-power launching from my hand! I shoot it towards the enemy!

"Goooooo!"

SHOOOOOT!

The mass of demonic-power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"With a move like this!"

The waves of demonic-power covers Isabella's body.

BANG!

A big shock wave spread throughout the area. When it calms down, Isabella who is on the ground starts to get covered with light. She starts to fade away and disappear from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear runs out. Then—.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Rook] retires.]

I heard the announcement of Grayfia.

"Yes!"

I shout with joy because I defeated a [Rook].

I can fight! I can fight because of you, Rias-buchou!

* * *

I try to inhale some air after the fight with Isabella.

…I used quite a lot of stamina and demonic-power. In terms of demonic-power, I used my potential energy within me, so the stronger the attack the more exhausted I will get.

I guess it will be good if I can release two more shots of demonic-power that has the same strength as the one I just shot. No, after my second shot, there's a threat that my demonic-power will run out and I may faint due to it. I need to think that I only have one more shot left.

Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine, smirks after losing Isabella.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that [Pawn] and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary [Pawn]."

The enemy praises me. This doesn't feel bad at all. I feel a bit happy.

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. Blowing away a person, and it temporary paralyzes that person…"

"Yes, I'm truly sorry. I will apologize as well. I'm sorry for what happened."

Like that, Kiba apologizes to Carlamaine. …Why are you apologizing? I feel complicated.

Carlamaine says it while holding the short sword with the other hand.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"—!"

Everyone here realizes how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that.

Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba.

Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold.

Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

…What intense force. He has the same level of hostility as Rias-buchou when she's pissed.

Holy sword? What does that have to do with Kiba?

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

CHILLS.

There is killing intent between the two. The killing intents are so strong that it is making me shake as well.

Kiba! What happened to you? Your usual smile is gone!

Someone approaches me while I'm feeling nervous at Kiba's change.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servant girls' starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here… It's the gathering of the remaining servants!

What? Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here! There are only Kiba and I from our group!

Akeno is probably still fighting the enemy [Queen]. There is still lightning in the sky.

Rias-buchou and Asia are… Yes, what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead from the base according to the plan…

"Hey, the [Pawn]-kun over there."

Raiser's girl calls me. What is it?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Rias-buchou!

[Aki-san! Can you hear me, Aki-san?]

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou-san to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

…What kind of thing is happening?

I'm making a clueless face, and Raiser's sister comes to talk to me with a slim grin.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth where the sound of her laughter went as "Hohoho". I'm starting to get angry!

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the [Queen]! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughs at my argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers.

The servant Devils surrounds me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agrees to Raiser's sister's words reluctantly.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight], and unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honor of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Sieris draws her sword from her back… It's a big sword. It's really wide. I will die if that thing cuts me!

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

SWISH!

The two beast girls disappear from my sight! Then I receive blows but I blocked them. But, I still took damage!

"Ouch!"

Without a time to whine, I start to receive blows everywhere in my body!

I can't see their fists! What speed!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

The boost starts! But the enemy's attack increases more.

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! It seems like that person has a dangerous move that blows you away and paralyzes your body temporarily by touching his opponents!"

After hearing that, the twins make an expression of fear.

"Scary!"

"Dangerous!"

What's wrong with it? What's wrong with obtaining such a move that does that to a person?

"You really are a dangerous person!"

"I'm not!"

Well it may be pointless talking back at them.

But Raiser's sister, she understands my weakness very well!

BANG!

Ouch! Dammit! I can't keep blocking attacks forever.

Does a beast girl's kick hurt this much? Are their basic physical bodies high because they are beasts?

I can't attack recklessly while the Boosted Gear is doubling my power! Starting from one where I don't have any time to spare will be the worst scenario! I have to run and evade…

BANG!

"Ouch!"

I can't run away, because I'm blocking attacks, and if I let my guard down I will seriously get hurt!

"Ouch!"

I can't stay like this for much longer!

My eyes are getting teary.

"Aki-kun! Dammit!"

When Kiba sees my situation, he holds the sword with two hands and starts slashing so he can defeat Carlamaine quickly!

"Carlamaine! Hold it for another ten seconds! I know that you can't win against that [Knight]! But we will be able to defeat the Dragon-user shortly! Keep that [Knight] busy!"

Raiser's sister laughs with enjoyment. Are you just observing like a king? She truly is a bitch!

STOMP.

Finally, my legs can't move anymore. My knee hit the ground. …Damn. I don't have any strength left in my legs. I don't have much energy in me. I blocked many attacks.

Dammit! If I faint now, I will retire! I don't want that! I don't want to lose while not being of help to Rias-buchou!

BANG!

A shock wave shakes the whole field! I look up because I thought it might be, and it was Rias-buchou and Raiser fighting. They are clashing against each other by using their crimson demonic-power and fire demonic-power up in the air.

Raiser doesn't even have a scratch. Even his clothes aren't ripped.

And Rias-buchou on the other hand has some parts of her uniform burnt. I think she is breathing heavily as well.

—That's because there is no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you.

The thing that Raiser's sister said earlier crosses my mind.

…Lose? Us? Rias-buchou is?

What will happen if we lose? Then Rias-buchou will…with him…

That! That I won't forgive!

I have to stand. I have to stand even if my body gets turned into meat.

Is it because I like her? That's part of it. Love is a part of it.

But more than that, I have to protect her.

I want to protect that person.

It's not about the contract or constraint.

That person needs to stand strong while wavering her crimson hair.

That's Rias-buchou. That's the person who I came to admire.

Rias-buchou told me she doesn't want him. Rias-buchou told me to fight.

Then I just have to fight.

—Hey Red Dragon Emperor-san. Answer me if you can hear me.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

My Sacred Gear makes a red light.

It's not enough. This isn't enough! I want more strength!

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The gauntlet makes a sound that I have never heard before, and there is a change to my left arm.

The red aura covers my left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form.

When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear—

"...It changed?"

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallization of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on my arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it.

…Huh? What is this? I'm wondering about it, and the jewel sends the information to my head.

…

…So that's how I use my new power… A smirk appears on my face, naturally by itself.

I can, we can still get stronger!

"Kiba!"

I put all my strength to my legs and got up! Haha, I can hear screams from various places in my body! But keep moving for a bit more, my body! And—

I sprint! I sprint towards Kiba!

"Release your Sacred Gear!"

Kiba seems confused at my shout. But he put his sword on the ground and howls highly!

"Sword Birth!"

PING!

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appear. It's here!

I thrust my fist on the glowing ground and shout!

"Boosted Gear! The second ability!"

With the power I increased with my Sacred Gear, I send the power to the ground! There is only one target! Kiba's ability to create demonic swords!

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer.]

PING!

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area.

All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords.

All of them are the demonic swords created by Kiba.

—The second power, "Boosted Gear Gift".

The effect is to send the power that I boosted with the gauntlet to other people or objects and increase its power drastically. I sent my power to Kiba's demonic swords through the ground. And this is the result.

It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around us became a field of blades.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Raiser's servants blurt out their anguish. That can't be helped. The many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground penetrate their bodies.

Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

—They are retiring!

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

"Yes!"

I make a victory pose after hearing Grayfia's announcement.

With that attack, it took down a large number of their servants!

I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Rias-buchou, Akeno and Kiba's power will increase! Oh Yes! We can even enhance Asia's healing ability!

Yes, with this new ability we can defeat Raiser!

"Aki-kun. I'm surprised. This power…"

Kiba looks around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seems surprised since his ability did more effects than he thought.

"Yes, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your—"

That instant, an announcement that we can't believe is revealed.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] retires.]

"—!'

"What?"

Kiba and I can't believe our ears. Of course! I can't believe it!

Akeno… That can't be! Akeno is the strongest out of us—

BANG!

The ground vibrates violently and I hear a familiar noise. The sound came from where Kiba is. When I look in that direction timidly, I lost my words.

Kiba—. Our Knight is on the ground with smoke coming out from his body.

There is blood around him. Even without any time reaching him, his body gets covered with light and he disappears.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Knight] retires.]

Another unbelievable announcement echoes through the field...

I can only stand there in a daze with the continued outcome of unexpected events…

* * *

I'm the only one out in the athletic fields, which were flooded with both the enemies and my comrade.

BREAK…

The world of demonic swords that is covering the sports ground. But by losing its master, the demonic swords make a sound and start to shatter one by one.

The fragments of demonic swords that float in the air of the sports ground while glowing with a silver color. It's making a magical atmosphere due to the sparkling lights. All of the demonic swords disappear from the sports ground within few seconds.

—!

Without a second to spare, I catch a glimpse of a shadow up in the air. When I look up, there is a magician with a hood.

—It's Raiser's [Queen]!

She is supposed to be fighting Akeno! But only Akeno retired! It doesn't seem like the enemy received any wounds! What is going on! It's not possible for Akeno to lose without achieving anything!

"The [Knight], eliminated."

Raiser's [Queen] makes derisive laughter while saying that cold word. That moment, I snap.

"Were you the one who did in Kiba and Akeno-san?"

That explosion! Yes, Koneko also retired because of that explosion created from the demonic-power! Damn it! She even took Kiba!

"Come down here! Akeno-san! Koneko-san! And Kiba! I will avenge them! Come down! I will take you down with my Sacred Gear so come down!"

I put my fist upwards and provoke the [Queen]. The Queen looks at me with a grin and flies off towards the new school building rooftop with her black wings as if she lost interest in me.

"Wait! I said wait, damn it!"

I chase after the Queen with my anger! I won't let you go! Like hell I will! Rias-buchou is there! Asia is also there! I won't let you hurt any of my comrades anymore! I won't let you!

SLIP!

"Agah!"

There is no strength in my legs, and I fall. I try to get up quickly, but there isn't any power left in my body…! My body won't move because it's shaking like mad…!

Even I know it. My stamina has hit its limit—.

I lasted this long because Rias-buchou trained me, but this will be the outcome if someone like me, with no battle experience, fights this long. My heartbeat is pulsing really fast as well. I'm also breathing hard.

The damage is getting worse and it looks bad. I'm about to lose my mind because my body hurts.

I also can't think straight because I lost my comrades right in front of me. This is probably because I just witnessed the situation that made me feel as if my heart got ripped out from my body.

—But I have to stand.

What moves me even under this situation is my duty where I have to go to where Rias-buchou is.

"Ngaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I shout out really loudly so I can put my spirit up. It seems like there is a bit of energy left in my legs. Then I can stand!

I stand up slowly and I manage to face the direction of the school building. Yes, I need to go to the rooftop.

When I was thinking of going, someone speaks to me.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?"

When I turn around, Raiser's sister comes down from the sky with her wings of fire.

…She wasn't eliminated with the demonic swords? Did she evade it by flying? If I think about it, the announcement said only one [Bishop] retired.

I make a stance against her but she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou have fallen yet."

"The power of the Dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person you choose. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Priestess of Lightning" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. —But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"…Is it because Phoenix is immortal?"

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left, correct? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also—"

Raiser's sister takes out a small bottle… What is that? Is it holy water? It can't be.

"—Phoenix's Tear. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries."

Phoenix's Tears! Rias-buchou told me about it at the camp in the mountain.

But is it even allowed?

"Don't say it's cheating. Your group also has a person who possesses the "Twilight Healing", correct?"

She says it as if she read my mind.

"And it even is in the rule book that "Only two Devils participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well, that would be natural. In our case our [Queen] and myself was in possession of it. That's why our Queen was able to defeat the "Priestess of Lightning". Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the House of Phoenix is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears, this certainly is our age."

Raiser's sister starts to speak proudly.

Phoenix's Tear... No, if the opponent can heal during battle then even Akeno will… It won't go anywhere if I just think about the negatives.

I make up my mind again and walk towards the building.

"Hold on! Are you ignoring me? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will blow you away."

Raiser's sister makes a stance of defense. Yes, that's the right response.

I move towards the building. After a while, I heard a shrill voice from behind.

* * *

I got into the building from the back door and am running through the corridor. My goal is the rooftop! To Rias-buchou's side!

HEARTBEAT. There is a change of "trait" inside me. I have met the criteria since I got into the enemy base!

"Promotion! [Queen]!"

I can feel power within my body. I run thorough the corridor! But—.

SLIP!

I fell in the corridor. I have lost the sense of feeling in my legs. I know the reason for it. My stamina hit the limit, right? Even if I gained a new ability, I don't have the stamina to use it.

Even so, I still have to stand. I have to go to the rooftop even if I have to crawl.

Akeno's gone. Koneko's gone. Kiba's gone.

All of my comrades disappeared from this field. I'm the only member left that can protect Rias-buchou! I have to persistently go to the rooftop!

I don't want to lose! I can't lose! Rias-buchou! I will make you win, Rias-buchou!

I stand and fall. I stand and fall again… I continue to move up as I keep on repeating that.

I'm heading towards Rias-buchou while I cry—.

I then come to see the door to the rooftop! I open the door vigorously without taking a breath!

—!

Rias-buchou and Raiser are confronting each other. Asia is looking at them nervously from a distance. Good. They are both safe.

But Rias-buchou is inhaling her breath painfully. Her beautiful crimson hair is messed up and her uniform is torn. I then inhale a large amount of air and,

"Buchou! Akita Akio, here at your service!"

I say it out loudly so everyone on the rooftop can hear me. Everyone's gazes are directed at me.

"Aki!"

"Aki-san!"

Rias-buchou and Asia makes a shout of joy.

Hehehe, now I'm here! I can't let them wait!

"The Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh."

Raiser makes a sound with his tongue. It seems like his sister is going through a rebellious age. Thanks to that I got here safely.

Then Raiser's [Queen] comes down next to him.

"Raiser-sama. Should I take care of the [Pawn] boy and the [Bishop] girl? Also, the power of the [Pawn] boy could be troublesome. His ability to blow away his opponent—"

Raiser stops his [Queen] who stepped forward with his hand.

"It would be troublesome if he gets rid of the flame that covers my body? I wonder about that. From that ability and from Rias's [Pawn]'s personality, it will probably just push me away. I will be their opponent. Then they will also be convinced."

...What the hell is that? "It's the last part so I will let them do what they want", is that what he's trying to say?

He also understands the ability of my "Dragon Bomb" completely. Yes, it only blows away opponents and paralyzes them temporary. I made it by imaging it like that. I don't think it would blow away the flames…

Well, it does have the power to blow away fruits and vegetables skins, but it doesn't show any effect besides blowing away and paralyzation.

"Don't mess around Raiser!"

The angered Rias-buchou shoots her demonic-power ball at Raiser's face! He doesn't even dodge it and receives it on his face.

Ah, his face is blown away! Yes! While I was making a sign of joy, fire appears from the part of his blown face and starts to form a shape.

Raiser's face returns to its original shape since the flame turns into his face and hair. Raiser starts to twitch his neck as if nothing happened.

—Immortal.

This is the regeneration ability of the firebird, Phoenix…

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. —It's checkmate, Rias."

Raiser says it as if he can see the outcome. But Rias-buchou just glares at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the [King], is still active you know?"

Rias-buchou laughs fearlessly.

Yes! If Rias-buchou says that then I can continue to fight! It's not over yet! We are going to turn the table now! I went to Rias-buchou's side and stand between Raiser and her.

"Asia!"

When I called Asia, she looks at Raiser and his [Queen] nervously, and then she comes to me.

Both Raiser and his [Queen] don't even try to shoot Asia who is moving towards me.

I kind of imagined they wouldn't, but for them to have this much confidence!

Asia starts to heal Rias-buchou's wounds and mine. When Asia's hand touches Rias-buchou, and me our body starts to get surrounded by a shade of green light.

…The pain disappears from my body as if the earlier pain was just my imagination. My numb legs return back to normal slowly.

But my stamina doesn't return. Even if the wounds healed, the stamina hasn't…huh…

"Asia, stay back after you heal us."

"!"

Asia puts on a shocked face. Her expression tells me that she didn't imagine for me to say that to her.

"If Asia stays, then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline."

Asia has a sad face and it seems like she wants to say something. But she closes her lips and steps back. This is right. Asia will be safe that way!

I stand in front of Asia with Rias-buchou.

"I won't do anything to that healer girl. Before you all look pathetic, I will end this battle quickly."

Raiser says that plainly.

Looks like the Queen isn't participating, and going to somewhere else.

Maybe she is going to Raiser's sister.

This is the last battle!

"Buchou. The battle continues right?"

"Yes it does!"

Rias-buchou sounds as if she hasn't given up yet! Yes! We can still do it!

"But only me, Buchou and Asia are left. He on the other hand is immortal. He also has two servants as well. But, they are not with him. The situation is the worst."

I make a grin and say it out loudly.

"But I won't give up. I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can crunch my fist!"

"Well said! Aki, let's defeat Raiser together!"

"Yes Buchou!"

Rias-buchou orders me proudly like usual.

You heard right, Boosted Gear? My Master gave me an order! It's simple. I just need to beat the guy in front of me.

Yes, just that!

"Let's go!"

[Boost!]

The jewel on the Boosted Gear makes a sound.

I feel energy flowing inside of me.

Somehow I have energy left.

I have to stay determined!

I have to do this!

I only have one more try left before I collapse.

Raiser says this to me:

"The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can imagine. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. —Rias's [Pawn], you nearly reached your limit."

[Boost!]

I think I reached my limit, but I can still continue!

After this, I will probably enter some kind of coma, or I will receive major pain.

Rias-buchou who is next to me makes a sad face. I'm sorry for making you worry. It's not a problem. I can continue.

I got ready to attack.

"Buchou let's go!"

I went running towards Raiser.

* * *

[Boost!]

I'm sorry. The rest is up to you, Rias-buchou.

[Transfer!]

I transfer power to Rias-buchou.

[Burst!]

Intense pain strikes me.

I fell to the ground.

I can't move my body anymore.

Rias-buchou… Good Luck. You can do it!

Rias-buchou is getting ready blow away Raiser.

Before this, she blew away Raiser countless of time, but Raiser kept on resurrecting while spreading his fire. As if nothing happened.

Rias-buchou releases her Power of Destruction at Raiser.

BANG!

Raiser took the hit, but that was not very wise of him.

Raiser is badly hurt, and stopped regenerating.

Rias-buchou smirks.

Raiser adopts a look of fear and rage.

BANG!

Rias-buchou finishes off Raiser using her Power of Destruction.

My eyes are becoming blurry...

…Looks like we won, huh…

...Rias-buchou...

...Thank you for training me...

…I promise I will become stronger next time…

…I will work harder next time…

…I will make everyone smile…

…I will be stronger…

…They will call me freedom…

* * *

The rating game ended with Raiser retiring due to his condition. The victor goes to Rias Gremory.

Akita Akio has already lost consciousness, and is lying on the ground. Both his eyes are hollow and he has his mouth still open.

Rias Gremory has tears on her cheeks, and she reached her hand towards Akita Akio's cheek.

She said:

"…You dummy..."

She hugs Akita Akio, and also said:

"Good job, Aki."

She hugged his body and placed him on her lap.

Akita Akio has barely learned how to use his demonic-powers, yet he continues to move forward with all his might within the battlefield. He barely has any battle experience. He should have been scared. There should have been times where he almost lost his life. He was always smiling. He was always doing his best and he continues to fight.

Then she said:

"Thank you, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and…Aki. Thank you for fighting for me."

She pats his head gently.

Her first Rating Game.

It starts from a bittersweet win.

She couldn't forget what happened this day.

Oh, what happened to Asia? Well, let's just say that she is watching all of this.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm having a red dream.

Something makes a sudden complaint to me within myself.

It's saying that the power I am using now isn't its real strength.

Who said that? Is it the Sacred Gear? There is something inside of me?

He moves his lips while shaking his scorching fire.

[If you are like that, you will never get strong.]

I hear something like that in my mind.

It's not something I thought inside my head. It came from deep within my heart… No, it came from my left arm…

[You are an abnormal being who possesses a Dragon within you. Don't show such a miserable state. The "White guy" will laugh at you.]

Are you that Dragon that appeared in that dream? Was that new power up because of you?

[Yes, that's what you desired, what I desired, and what the "White guy" desired. That's why you went into a new phase.]

Desire? What is he getting at…?

Who is the "White guy"?

[He will appear before you sooner or later. Yes, he and I are destined to fight. Oh yes, by the way, it's about my power. I will teach you how to use its real power.]

Huh? What?

…Who are you…?

[Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig. Akita Akio, I'm the one inside of your left arm.]

Welsh-Dragon…Ddraig…

[Losing may be all right. If you don't die, losing can become your strength. However, it only means something if you win the next fight. Lose then win. Then continue to win. If you do that, you will meet him.]

So what's going to happen between the "White guy" and me…?

[You will know soon enough. Get stronger for that coming day. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. The existence of a "Dragon" that is.]

* * *

When I woke up, there is a familiar ceiling above me.

—It's my room.

…Why am I here?

I try to remember what happened.

…I was supposed to be having a match. The Rating Game that happened between Rias-buchou and Raiser. The stage was the replica of the school I go to.

Our base was the old school building, and I was running through the battlefield along with Kiba and Koneko, aiming towards the enemy's base that was the new school building.

Koneko fell, Kiba fell, Akeno fell, and then—.

Then I got my mind straight.

What happened to Rias-buchou? The match? The outcome? Why am I here?

From what I remember I think we won. After seeing Raiser getting beaten by Rias-buchou…

When I got my upper body up.

"It looks like you are awake."

The woman next to me speaks to me. It is the silver haired maid, Grayfia.

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou?"

"Rias-ojousama won the match. Raiser-sama resigned."

—! We won! I'm so happy! I'm glad that we won!

But, I wasn't the one who defeated Raiser.

I acted so big and I couldn't beat Raiser and went down right in front of Rias-buchou…

I'm not that strong… Why am I not strong…? Even Asia could have continued to live as a human if I was a bit stronger back then.

Even for Rias-buchou, if I could have used my Sacred Gear even more effectively, I could have beaten Raiser…

I can't stop myself from thinking about it. Even if Grayfia is next to me, I didn't stop thinking about it. I'm so frustrated. I feel weak. I'm not that strong…

"Currently, the party for Ojou-sama is taking place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory."

"…Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Akio-sama and Asia-sama."

Asia? So Asia didn't go.

"Due to Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me taking care of you, Akio-sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel for you."

I see. So Rias-buchou left Asia by my side for me…

Looks like I made her worry about me.

Rias-buchou… It's probably the middle of the party right now…

"…What are you thinking about?"

That's how Grayfia asked me.

"…Why I'm not strong...?"

"You can become stronger. But, for now you are not weak."

"I think I'm not strong. But, I want to get strong. No, I will get strong—"

I want to get stronger for the people I care about. I will get stronger. I can't stay like this forever.

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia laughs quietly. It's my first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm…

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believe in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

Seriously? Maou-sama thinks about me like that? If Buchou's brother who is also the king of Devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to respond to that.

Grayfia takes out a single paper. There is a magic-circle written on it.

"This magic-circle allows you to teleport to the party of the House of Gremory."

—!

Why does she have something like this?

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face.

"[Come to the party, and see my sister]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it for your return. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

…

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia leaves the paper with magic-circle in my hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave my room.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Akio-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then—"

Grayfia stops there and left my room.

I'm left alone in my room. …There's no need to think about it.

I got up from my bed and I went to find something to wear. I then found the new uniform on my table.

…So the old one got torn and damaged that badly in that battle. Did someone prepare this for me? Was it Grayfia? Or Rias-buchou? Whoever it is, I thank you.

It happens when I put my uniform on and grabbed the paper. The door opens, and Asia comes in.

"—! Aki-san!"

As soon as Asia sees me, Asia drops the towel and bucket of water on the floor. She then jumps into my arms.

Wow. Asia, what's wrong…? I will feel embarrassed if you suddenly hug me like this.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even after you healed… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Aki-san…"

Asia starts to cry in my arms. Oh man, I made her cry again.

I try to calm her down while patting her head.

More importantly, I was sleeping for two days…? So two days had passed since we won the match huh.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

"Yes."

She seems to understand.

"You are going to celebrate, yes?"

"Yes, I'm going. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the party."

"I'm going too!"

Asia said it without a second thought. She has a serious face. Oh man…

"I think this ticket is for one person..."

"I understand…"

Asia grabs my hand.

It feels like she is saying that she doesn't want to be away from me. No, that's what she must mean.

"I will come back. Don't worry. It's not like I will disappear or get hurt—"

"Yes! But…"

Asia looks at me with a sad face.

"…Please don't make me worry, I don't want to see you with injuries…"

I received critical injuries when I took Asia back from the Fallen Angel and the group of Stray Exorcists. I also collapsed in the battle against Raiser.

I probably would have died if Asia didn't heal me.

I can even imagine Asia crying while healing me.

I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness even from now on.

I imagined a bit about the future like that.

While putting on a big smile, I grabbed Asia's hand.

"I won't!"

Asia nods with an understanding look.

"I will see you later."

"Yes!"

Asia smiles happily. I will go to Rias-buchou's party.


	14. Chapter 14

[Pokémon Black/White 2 OST - The Royal Unova]

SHINE…

I teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia gave me. I thought that I couldn't transport because I lack in demonic-power, however it seems like it worked, possibly because this magic-circle may be special.

I look around the place I appeared in. It's a very spacious corridor. On the wall there are rows of candles that is lined up till the end of the building.

Oh, there is also a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair on the wall. Is it Rias-buchou's relative?

Oh, I don't have the time to be wasting here. I walk towards the direction where I can hear noises.

Then there is a gigantic door that is opened. There are huge engravings on the door. …Is it a model of some kind of mystical beast? Well, that isn't important right now.

When I looked inside from the door, there are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, I had never been in one though. Somehow, I imagined it to be like this.

I look at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces.

However, it certainly is a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. So this is the hall people from Rias-buchou's household organized. Oh my, rich people sure are amazing. I want to get my peerage quickly and become someone important.

When I was thinking something like that, a crimson color appears to my eye.

A woman who has her crimson hair tied up—. She is wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance. That's because, she is the person I admire—.

"Buchou!"

By the time I realize it, I had called out to Rias-buchou so loud that it echoes throughout the hall. It gathers the attention of the Devils around me, and Rias-buchou also looks towards my way.

That moment, I didn't miss the glimpse of Rias-buchou who opens her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear.

I also realize that she moves her lips saying "Aki".

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Akita Akio from Kuou Academy! I have arrived as requested!"

The hall becomes even noisier.

Without any care about them, I walk towards Rias-buchou.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this—"

A person who seems to be a guard comes to stop me. However, there are those who come in to stop the guards as well.

"Aki-kun! Leave this to us!"

It's Kiba. It's Kiba who is wearing a white tuxedo.

"…You are late."

A small build girl who is wearing a dress comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

Akeno-san who is wearing an expensive looking kimono is also present. All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thank you."

I thanked them quietly and went towards Rias-buchou confidently. When I faced her, I say this.

"Buchou—Rias Gremory-sama, I have arrived as requested!"

"…!"

Rias-buchou makes a shocked face.

"What's the meaning of this, Lady Rias?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorized people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, get confused when they face unexpected things huh.

"I invited him to come here."

That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's the person who was drawn in the portrait at the corridor. He seems to resemble Rias-buchou…

"Oni-sama."

Rias-buchou called this man that. Wait, Oni-sama?

Then this person is… Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!

"I wanted him to see my sister, so I asked Grayfia."

"Sirzechs-sama? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know who's relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. He is just here to see my sister. Nothing else…"

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that he isn't here to cause harm?"

"Yes. If a Maou such as myself let such a thing happen, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

Maou-sama says it with a smile.

"Then, Sirzechs. What will happen now that he is here?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Maou-sama. Crimson hair…is he Rias-buchou's father!

"Father. He will stay for my cute little sister's party."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looks at me.

"Boosted Gear user-kun. You have our permission. You can stay for the party."

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, I say.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if the Maou-sama says so. I will gladly stay for the party."

Looks like I can stay for the party.

"Thank you, it's a honor for me to be here."

I bow my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

* * *

After the party…

I walk towards Rias-buchou.

I say it to her while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Aki."

I then look at the person next to Rias-buchou.

It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Rias-buchou's father. I walk in front of him and bow my head down. Then I say it clearly.

"I will be leaving, thank you for the invitation."

Rias-buchou's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes.

Maou-sama who is supposed to be sitting next to him isn't there and is gone.

I wanted to give him my thanks. Maybe next time…

I take Rias-buchou's hand.

I then take out the magic-circle that Grayfia gave me. I think she told me to use the magic-circle on the other side of the teleporting one for the return.

When I turn the paper around, there's a glow.

SHINE!

What appears from the magic-circle is a four legged beast with wings that I can't even tell whether it's a lion or an eagle.

"Griffon…"

I heard someone in the hall saying that. Oh, so this guy is called Griffon.

So is Grayfia telling me to return by riding this?

ROAR!

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the exit. I say it to Kiba and the others before I left.

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

With my words, everyone waves their hands at me with a smile. And the Griffon flies up to the sky of the Underworld while carrying Rias-buchou and me.

* * *

Unlike the sky of the humans' world, the color of the Underworld's sky is purple.

It looks creepy, but it mysteriously gives me a sense of security. Is it because I'm a Devil?

TOUCH

Rias-buchou's hand touches my cheek while I was looking at the sky.

"You dummy."

She says it with a bitter smile. Rias-buchou seems to have a relieved expression. It is because I have recovered from the Rating Game?

"…We won the Rating Game. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If that happens to you again…"

I give my answer with a smile to Rias-buchou who is putting on a sad expression.

"Then I will give it my best shot. I will keep on saving Buchou. That's the only thing I can do. But I will definitely come and save you. That's because I am Rias Gremory's [Pawn]."

—!

Right after I said that, my lips got blocked. The thing that is blocking my lips is—.

Rias-buchou put her hands around my neck and put her lips on top of mine. It's not something that happened for an instant.

— A Kiss.

It wasn't a deep kiss where we tangled our tongues, but I can feel her feelings from this soft kiss. Her soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain.

After about a minute we overlapped our lips, Rias-buchou's lips left mine. Then Rias-buchou laughs.

…

Kiss!

I just had a kiss with Rias-buchou! A Kiss!

Then I got my mind blown.

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"Huh? Yes, it certainly is! Huh? Your first kiss!"

I'm really surprised! That's because a first kiss is really important to girls!

"Are you okay with it? That it was with me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward."

She says it while smiling at me.

Then Rias-buchou starts to pat my cheek and laughing happily.

I'm really glad that Rias-buchou is smiling again.

* * *

"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will also be living in this house. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

At the living room of Akita residence... A crimson hair beauty next to me is greeting my parents.

And there was another beauty with blonde hair next to me with teary eyes and unpleasant face. She seems to be in a very bad mood.

After that incident, Rias-buchou suddenly said she would live with me.

I can't understand what she meant, but she mostly forced herself to make this happen. She did say, "I want to strengthen the relationship with my servant", but is she really okay if it's my house?

I may not be able to understand how High-class Devils think.

And, like that, we won our first Rating Game, which cancelled the engagement. Rias-buchou is satisfied, so it's a happy ending.

That bastard Raiser went into a slump after experiencing his first defeat of his life.

"Oh, what should I do? Asia-chan and Rias-san, so I will be having two daughters now."

My mom, after living with Asia, started to adore Asia like her own daughter so she was okay with another girl coming in. My dad on the other hand is crying hard.

"Yes, that's my son! Getting popular day by day!"

Well, that's my dad for you.

Ddraig became silent after that. Even if I talk to him, he won't talk back. There are so many things I want to ask him...

The "White guy"— the thing Ddraig was talking about. Apparently that thing is coming for me. I don't know what that thing is, but first, I need to do something about this situation.

"Now, Aki. We have your parents' permission. With this I am a member of this family. So can you take my luggage to my room right away promptly?"

"Yes!"

"Aki-san, I will help as well."

Asia follows behind me.

"…Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy… …But, but…it will be against the teachings of God…but, but at this rate…hauu…"

"Huh? What was that about the polygamy?"

"It's nothing."

When I ask her, she looks in the other direction. Hmmm, she seems to be in a bad mood ever since Rias-buchou came here… Did Asia hate Rias-buchou?

"Here, Aki. That will go over there."

She starts to order me around as soon as I brought the luggage into her room.

"Yes!"

"Aki, I want to take a bath after this… Yeah, I will wash your back for you."

"Are you serious?"

Why I'm in this situation?

"Good Grief! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Aki-san and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!"

Asia starts to complain with teary eyes. Asia, please don't do this! You are making the situation even worse!

"Asia. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Is it all right if this is a proclamation of war?"

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose!"

Somehow, I think there are sparks between the two…

Just like Rias-buchou, and just like Asia…I really can't understand how girls think! They are so complicated!

However, there's one thing I know.

It looks like my everyday life will be getting even livelier.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. It's Akita Akio.

This is sudden, but once or twice, all of you also have things that happen when you're in bed, right?

For example: being late because the alarm didn't go off, or falling off your bed because you moved around while sleeping.

In my case, something that is happening to me right now far exceeds my beliefs…

"Unnn…"

I can hear a seductive voice. Yes, it's coming from very close to me.

When I look next to me, I see a crimson haired girl sleeping there, Rias-buchou. A High Class Devil that is my master.

She basically forced herself into my home several days ago, and has started living with me.

She seems to have come in my bed before I noticed… And she happens to be naked…

No, I knew about it. Rias-buchou told me herself that she sleeps naked and she even did the same thing to me when I was sleeping on the infirmary bed at school.

I can feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body. She's sleeping while using me as her hug-pillow.

I can even smell a nice scent coming from Rias-buchou.

Her breasts are completely touching my left arm. And my left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft. It must be her thighs. My hand is crammed between her thighs.

Thanks to that, I am in a situation where I can't move. I mean it would be rude for me to move from there. If I wanted to move I couldn't, because I'm stuck there, the girl wouldn't let me go.

This only happened just a few days after she started living with me! I thought it was going to feel awkward living with Rias-buchou, but if this kind of thing continues then I will feel more awkward.

"…Oh, you're awake?"

So Rias-buchou is also awake!

"Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do…"

Well, that's how I actually feel. I have no idea what I should do. And since my Master has woken up, I'm even less sure of what I'm supposed to do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

That kind of thing happens? I really can't understand Rias-buchou's feelings!

Rias-buchou then hugs the left side of my body even stronger.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up… Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

Chu.

Rias-buchou then kisses me on my cheek. Why does Rias-buchou adore me this much? Has Rias-buchou started to adore me even more after the incident with Raiser? It's true that I'm getting flustered every day.

"Umm, Buchou…I'm a guy…so if you say things like that…"

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Rias-buchou replies with a naughty voice… Why are you doing this?

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"—!"

Having her whisper me with her sexy voice, my mind is about to go somewhere else and then—.

KNOCK…KNOCK

Someone is knocking at my door.

"Aki-san. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice I hear from the other side is Asia's.

Nice timing, Asia! Good Job!

Every morning, I do hard training. That's because I'm still not that strong.

I still train while Rias-buchou coaches me. Asia supports me by acting like a manager. Thank you very much Rias-buchou, Asia…

"Aki-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. Wait for me downstairs!"

That's right. I can't let Asia see this situation. It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Rias-buchou ever since Rias-buchou started living here.

I don't know why Asia looks at Rias-buchou like that, but Rias-buchou has also accepted the challenge.

Well, they usually talk normally so it doesn't seem to be a serious fight. Anyway, can the two of you please get along…? I don't want to see you two fighting!

Without even knowing what was going through my mind, Rias-buchou puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Aki and I need to get ready."

"—!"

Rias-buchou says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door. Rias-buchou! Why are you making it worse?

Even if she's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Asia being speechless.

OPEN!

My bedroom door is opened violently.

Asia then sees me, with my upper body up, and Rias-buchou.

Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face…

Rias-buchou hugs my left arm after seeing Asia's face. Hey, Rias-buchou?

"Good morning Asia."

Rias-buchou smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes. Hey, Asia?

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia?"

Seems like today will also start with this situation.

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

Breakfast time. Rias-buchou and Asia are sitting beside me.

It's good to have more friends! There are times were I don't think like that. Asia is in a bad mood from the morning even today.

Well, if Asia, who was a former sister, saw that situation then she would think it's "impure!" Wait, then that "I will also get naked!" sounds weird.

Then why is she angry? Hmm, for a guy like me, a maiden's feelings are hard to understand.

Rias-buchou on the other hand doesn't seem bothered and is eating while having a lively talk with my parents.

"Oh my, so Rias-san can make delicious Japanese food as well."

"Thank you, Otou-sama. I have already been living in Japan for a while, so I learned quite a bit of cooking."

Yes, as for this breakfast we are eating now, Rias-buchou made some of it. Like this fried egg which is very delicious that I have been eating a lot of them since earlier. It's seriously good!

"Aki, there's more, so eat in a calmly manner."

"Yes, Buchou…"

I didn't find out until Rias-buchou started living with me, but Rias-buchou is good at cooking Japanese food, western food, and Chinese food. She has a wide range of cooking skills and can cook food of the finest quality.

I thought she would be bad at these kinds of things because she is a princess, but it's the opposite.

She doesn't just live in Japan by herself without knowing anything. That's why she can do all sorts of things like cooking, washing and cleaning.

"I don't like it if a person says that I can't do these things because I am a princess. I want to do what I am capable of doing."

That's what she told me before. Splendid indeed! I am truly admiring you from the bottom of my heart. You are amazing Rias-buchou. My Master is dependable even in normal day life!

And Asia who looks at Rias-buchou as her rival started concentrating on learning Japanese culture after she saw the gap between her and Rias-buchou.

But Asia is also amazing. She started to learn Japanese letters in a short time. She already mastered hiragana and katakana and was moving to learn how to read and write kanji now.

She probably knows how to read the kanji of grade school levels now.

It's mostly because she worked hard but also because she seems to have a talent for studying. She just started school but she has no troubles with mathematics, science and languages.

Plus, she said she enjoys studying which may also be the reason why she is a fast learner. But, I'm still superior compared to her.

Asia, who enjoys everything started to have a rivalry towards Rias-buchou when she gets involved.

Hmm. Asia is amazing even from my point of view because she is a hard worker, but if you compare her with Rias-buchou…

Rias-buchou is several times better in terms of cooking. Asia's food taste good as well, but her opponent is too good…

I then drink some miso soup. Ah, this miso soup that Rias-buchou made is delicious! Tears are coming out of my eyes!

Rias-buchou is seriously the best! I can't even complain about it!

Grip.

Asia who still has a troubled face grips onto my clothes from under the table. It's Asia's habit that she only shows to me.

When she gets in a bad mood, she does this to me without saying a word. Well this behavior of her is really lovely and cute. Yeah, I guess this is how a little sister would act.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Aki. Today the club members are coming here."

Rias-buchou tells me.

"Huh? Everyone? Are we doing something in my house?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh… At my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

Half of that is a lie. The truth is that she uses her familiar to clean the building. She said it like that to explain it to my parents.

So we will be doing the Occult Research Club activity at my house huh.

Rias-buchou bows her head down at my parents.

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"That's all right Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Aki. I'm also happy that Aki has more friends."

Dad nods at mom's words.

"She's right. I like Makoto-kun and Maes-kun, but I think it's also important to have other friends. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and talking about anime stuff."

"That's right Otou-san. Makoto-kun and Maes-kun are good boys but they aren't enough. Well, they are unpopular students, so it's obvious that they don't have a positive influence on Aki. And since Asia-san and Rias-san are living here now, I don't want them to come too often. The girls will get uncomfortable."

They are talking about whatever they want about you guys, Makoto and Maes. I can't back you up because they are saying the truth.

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us, Aki."

I wonder how it will turn out after this.

* * *

"And this is a picture of Aki when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went to an Anime Expo."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mom, stop showing her things!"

Having a meeting, huh. The album mom brought crushed the ORC meeting that was supposed to take place in my house.

"…Aki-senpai's past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-san!"

It's the worst! An object that holds my past! This is so embarrassing!

I think I remember mom saying this before.

"One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because I'm unpopular. But life turned around and it changed into this situation… Man, her dream came true when I didn't want it to!

"…Small Aki."

Rias-buchou, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that…

Hey, Rias-buchou? Why are your cheeks red?

"…Aki when he was a child, Aki when he was a child, Aki when he was a child, Aki when he was a child…"

Is she muttering something?

But she seems satisfied. Rias-buchou, is the picture of me when I was a child your taste? Is Rias-buchou a shota-con? I never heard her being as such…

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabs Rias-buchou's hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

It's like both of them went to another world…

Even Kiba is looking at the album with a smile! I feel so bothered about it!

"Hey, Kiba! You don't look!"

I try to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Don't enjoy it!

I try to take it back again so I jump at him! But he dodges it again as if it was nothing!

Dammit! I witness the skill difference between us in a place like this!

Just like how Asia sees Rias-buchou as her rival, I also look at Kiba as my rival. Just like how Rias-buchou is a big obstacle to Asia, Kiba is also a big obstacle to me.

But I will definitely surpass him one day!

When I was making my new devotion, Kiba stares at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes.

I got close to him and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of me when I was in kindergarten.

There is a photo of me and another boyish girl of my age with someone who seems to be her father.

I remember this girl. She's the girl who used to live close by when I was in kindergarten. We played "hero-play" a lot together.

She went to another country before moving up to first grade because of her parents' work. I haven't seen her since then.

But why did Kiba take an interest in this photo? Don't tell me he knows her…?

Kiba points at the girl's father on the photo. To be more accurate he is pointing at the thing the girl's father is carrying.

A sword—.

I think it's a fake sword, but the girl's father is carrying an old European sword.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asks me seriously. Hey, the tone of your voice is different.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then…"

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place…"

Kiba laughs by himself. But his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made me shiver.

This photo is the start of a particular incident—.

"This is a Holy Sword."


	16. Chapter 16

[Undertale OST: 022 - Snowdin Town]

BANG!

The dull clanging of metal echoed through the blue sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

I quickly caught the gliding baseball with my gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Aki."

I received thumbs up from the smiling Rias-buchou. We, the Occult Research Club, are practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing. By the way, this is not a Devil's job.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

That's what Rias-buchou said with a strong voice. Yes, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", is closing in. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we need to make sure we have the reserves. And in conclusion, we are practicing sports for the occasion. Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, we spend our time chatting away in the clubroom. Recently, we began to change into our PE uniforms and practice sports. Well, while I don't hate moving around for fun, for someone like me who trains in the morning, my stamina is drained the entire day. Training in the morning, lectures at school, practicing sports and Devil's jobs at night... These are my current duties that could lead to my death… Well, it can't be helped since I'm a Devil…

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko, to be the fourth batter. No need to complain about that. Even if we voted on it, Koneko would have won.

"Now we'll practice a knock (Hard hit)! Everyone put your gloves on and spread out!"

Rias-buchou is filled with energy. She is so energetic and lively that she is basically burning.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things."

Said Akeno while chuckling.

"I think I understand. Our Master hates to lose."

"Yes, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

I approved. As Devils who are essentially stronger than humans, on the sports day we will have to hold back. Naturally, we wouldn't have a hard match. On the other side, we had to learn the rules and features of baseball. Which is the reason why Rias-buchou is making us practice.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well."

Said Rias-buchou. That's rather a remarkably tough attitude. That's our Rias-buchou, theory and practicality. Regardless of our superior builds, this is necessary because we don't know what might happen.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

KLANG!

Rias-buchou hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Yes!"

Since the Raiser incident, Rias-buchou started to show a lot of concern about matches. She doesn't want that to happen again. But, at that time they overpowered us. But that damaged Rias-buchou's pride... If I were much stronger…

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

KLANG!

Rias-buchou hit the ball to Kiba. This should be a piece of cake for Kiba; he's the fastest runner in our group. He can do pretty much anything. That was what I thought…

"..."

SMACK!

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit. Hey!

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

I yelled at Kiba. He then looks at me with a confused expression!

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias-buchou. Rias-buchou caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba honestly apologized. Rias-buchou is right. This guy has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. I even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom, "A prince in his thoughts." The girls are worried and excited over his expression. But even I thought that he is acting strange lately. This guy was always smiling so this is rather unexpected... If my instinct is right, he started acting strange after we had that club "activity" in my house. Was it the photo? In the Raiser match, his voice concealed some hatred while he spoke to the enemy "Knight". Apparently, Kiba is like this because of "Holy swords". But that's that; for now we have to work hard for the "Ball Tournament".

"Hmmm…"

Oh, Rias-buchou picked up a baseball manual. Rias-buchou tends to read when things come up. She is relatively a bookworm. At home she reads some complicated texts.

"Ara ara. By the way, Aki-kun, did you know?"

Asked Akeno.

"What do I know?"

"Recently, Buchou started reading a love manual."

"...A love manual?"

I don't know what to think of it... For Rias-buchou to be reading a book about love... Does this mean she found someone that she likes...? Maybe she is curious about love…? I don't really know…

Akeno begins to laugh.

"Ufufufu. Aki-kun, do you know it's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're around?"

"Are you sure about that? I'll believe in you."

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Aki-kun."

"?"

While I didn't understand what Akeno was trying to say, it's not important for me right now.

"Okay, continuing!"

Rias-buchou swung her bat once, and the training resumed.

* * *

Lunch time, the next day.

The "Ball tournament" is approaching. Today we would most likely train hard as well. We were informed to go to the clubroom after lunch. Apparently, this would be our last meeting. Rias-buchou sure is serious.

"Club-room today as well?" Asked Makoto while eating his curry-bread.

"Yes, training for the tournament."

"The occult research club practicing to play ball. But... everyone in your club is athletic, right?"

"Yes."

We're Devils after all. Compared to humans, we're strong.

"Aki. Have you seen Occultic;Nine." Maes said suddenly while fixing his glasses.

"Yes, there are some messed up things in that anime."

"You have to see Trickster, it's interesting I can tell you that, and the other one is Drifters, it has a lot of blood and deaths."

"Hmmm… Seems interesting."

I got interested. It's because I'm an anime fan.

"I think you have seen them, but I recommend watching Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru, Shokugeki no Souma, Tales of Zestiria the X, and Nejimaki Seirei Senki."

"Yes, I have seen them. I agree with you."

The anime mentioned by my friend received good ratings. I really liked them.

As enjoyable as lunchtime with my friends is, I have to go to the clubroom. I left after putting my empty lunch box in my bag. Where's Asia? Oh, she's having her lunch with another girl in the corner. I'm glad that she's fitting in. She did tell me that she made a friend.

"Sorry Makoto and Maes, I'll leave now for the club room."

"Oh, you're working hard. That's good for you."

"Were you that into sports?"

"Can't help it. This is an order from Buchou. And since I'm training I'll definitely win this."

"Energetic. Until recently you only became hyped up over anime related stuff."

"You really did change. Did you eat something bad? Does your life change when you get popular?"

"Well, it's amazing to be popular I can tell you that. I got to go now, so bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Did I really change? Really? Well... I did turn into a Devil.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend!"

Flustered. I've never seen her like this before. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her close guy friend her "boyfriend".

"Huh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"That's...Auu..."

Asia's face began to turn crimson. If you say something like that in a classroom, everyone will look at you... And I'll get embarrassed!

"Hmmm… Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kind of like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? That's a young boy and a girl living under the same roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So? Did you enjoy it?"

"It was you! What do you mean combination? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! I can't do something like that to Asia!"

That's right! I'm the one who has to protect Asia! So I can't do something like that!

"Hmm… That's weird. Asia likes... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Asia...? I'd never seen her face so red before... Her eyes were watery as well. Does Kiryuu hold some secret that Asia doesn't want me to know? Hmmm… It's probably girls' talk so it's hard for me to intrude.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!"

Asia had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Even I would feel embarrassed if I were told that she were my girlfriend... But, if Asia were my girlfriend, then I would live a happy life. However, right now, I have stronger feelings of protection for Asia. I couldn't consider my life without Asia any more. Asia's smile became a part of it. Thinking about my happy life, we neared the clubroom.

* * *

When we entered the room, the other members were already there…and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well.

I got shocked when I saw the person sitting on the sofa besides the club members.

"Student Council President…"

Yes, the person sitting on the sofa is our school, Kuou Academy's Student-President-sama. Student Council President is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She is so beautiful that she doesn't look Japanese, but her name is Shitori Souna. She is my senior who is in third year. At school she is the third most popular. Of course the most popular is Rias-buchou, followed by Akeno. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias-buchou and Akeno with girls. If I looked carefully, there is one other male student besides Kaichou who is from the student council.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Akita, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

Isn't this the guy who joined the student council recently as a secretary of the council? Kaichou then said it quietly to the secretary guy,

"Takumi, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Akita-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

What? By the way she just clarified, then that means that the people of the student council are also Devils…? So there are other Devils the members of the occult research club! Akeno explained to me who got really surprised.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

She is a High-class Devil? And she is from the house of Sitri? I'm not actually sure about it, but I know that it's a significant house just like Rias-buchou's and the house of Phoenix! What… I became flabbergasted. I became really stunned to find out that there is another High-class Devil in this school! Akeno then further explained to me.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at daytime, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

Is that so… Then the members of the student council are… The secretary guy spoke,

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Takumi Nishijou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"."

"You are in the same year as me and also a "Pawn" just like me!"

What an unexpected meeting! I'm somewhat happy. For there to be another [Pawn] besides me and also in the same year as me! The secretary guy, Takumi, made a reply.

"Well it's nice to meet you, fellow pawn."

"Nice to meet you too."

He seems like a nice guy.

"By the way, even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". I also just turned into a Devil."

Takumi made a comment, while Kaichou looks at him.

"Takumi."

"Yes Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Akita-kun and Asia-san. I will tell you more about Akita-kun."

Kaichou then looks at me.

"Takumi, you can't win in a battle against Akita-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 "Pawn" pieces are not just for show."

"8 pieces? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix! I did not know that. I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

What? What are they on about? Takumi is looking at me with an amazed expression. Am I that amazing? Then Kaichou bowed her head down.

"I am sorry Akita Akio-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, that's because he is new. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

Kaichou said it to us while smiling. I think you call this a cold smile. I didn't feel anything bad from the smile, so she must be a person who can only smile like this.

"Takumi."

"Yes! Please get along with me."

Takumi also bowed his head down at me. He seems well mannered.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile. Asia sure is a good child.

"Asia-san, let's get along."

Takumi replied to Asia. Well that's nice.

"Takumi-kun! Please look after me as well!"

I said it with a smile. Then he also smiled.

"Yes, Let's get along Akita-kun."

We made comments to each other. It's good to meet other fellow Devils! He seems like he will be a good friend. Actually, he is my friend! Asia seems happy about gaining a new friend.

"They seem to get along."

"Yes, I agree."

Rias-buchou and Kaichou both smile while looking at us.

"In my opinion, I think the members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club."

Takumi said. So the members of the student council belong to Kaichou's household and are Kaichou's servants. Kaichou took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice,

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

I understood immediately that those words were directed to us the new Devils that are I, Asia and Takumi. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuou Academy, that much. No wonder she is the kaichou.

"I think this is enough for introducing our beginners. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

Kaichou got up and tried to leave.

"Kaichou… No… Sona Sitri-sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Yes! Please take care of us!"

I bowed my head towards Kaichou and greeted her, and Asia did the same. It's a greeting as a newbie Devil. She is a High-class Devil and also Rias-buchou's friend. I think it's an understandable thing to do as a new Devil of the Gremory household.

"Yes, let's get along."

Kaichou replied and smiled at us.

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"."

Kaichou said to Rias-buchou with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

Rias-buchou smiled back at her. I understood immediately that these two are really close. Then she could have helped us in the argument between the old houses from the preceding incident. But then I thought that it's not that simple to put your head inside the problems between High-class Devils. Or did she believe that Rias-buchou would be able to clear the problem herself? Kaichou left the room after saying that.

"Aki, Asia. Get along with Takumi-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Rias-buchou said to us while smiling.

"Yes!"

If Rias-buchou says that, then I will listen to her without complaining! I won't fight them. But for there to be Devils besides us at this school… Seems like there are more secrets within this school…

* * *

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Saji Genshirou-kun of the "Manga research club", Hitomi Ishigami-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately?]

The speaker that is placed throughout the school ground is making endless amount of announcements. All of us members got changed into our PE uniform and gathered at one place and resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches are at the end. First of all, there are the class matches. I think my class is going to compete in baseball. Asia and I also have to participate. The practice we did after school wasn't in vain. After that there is a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there is a match between clubs. I did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia is stretching with the help of Akeno. Koneko is sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rulebook for ball games. Kiba…is still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Rias-buchou went to check the category sports for the club matches… Oh… She came back. Rias-buchou, who just came back, is smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what are the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodge ball!"

I only had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Buchou! You can do it!"

I'm cheering for Rias-buchou from the tennis court fence. Rias-buchou is in a tennis uniform that has a mini skirt. Rias-buchou is representing the girls of her class, and competing against other senior girls.

SLAM!

Rias-buchou is playing around with her opponent with her smooth move, but the opponent was quite good as well!

"Kaichou-sama! Kyaaaa!"

The girls are shouting with a high-pitched voice. Yes, Rias-buchou's opponent is none other than the student council president, Shitori Souna.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this."

Akeno is also enjoying watching it beside me. It was just like she said. I never expected that there would be a match between the High-class Devils here. And both of them weren't holding back. They are seriously hitting the ball with their racket.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Both of them are exchanging words like that, and they are both really into this match. It looked like a situation in a sports-comedy manga! Even I'm getting fired up just looking at them!

"Kaichou! Please win!"

Ah, Takumi is also cheering in the fence opposite of me. He is even swinging a flag that is written "Student Council" on it. Wow, he's also fired up!

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball Kaichou had just hit went rushing towards Rias-buchou.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Rias-buchou tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed its direction and went down! Is that a magic ball?

"15-30"

"No, it's Kaichou's point!"

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"."

I don't know why but both of their eyes were burning... But princesses, why is the thing you two are betting so…common? Well maybe that's the good thing about Rias-buchou and Kaichou. Maybe they started to have sense as human because they lived in the humans' world for so long. After the entire final match between Rias-buchou and Kaichou lasted so long, that both of their rackets broke and they both got first places. Well, of course, a normal racket would break if they do an intense rally like that. Then the tournament moved to the club matches…

* * *

"Bloomer…"

I became surprised after seeing what Asia was wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but a bloomer! Before the start of the club matches, Asia suddenly disappeared, and when I thought she came back she was wearing a bloomer. Asia was wriggling while making her face red.

"…Umm…I heard from Kiryuu-san. That the proper uniform for dodge ball is a bloomer…and also that Aki-san will be happy if I wore this…"

Kiryuu! That damn bitch! Why on earth did she teach Asia this shameless thing! Dammit! Kiryuu's, also known as "Master-mind", actions are making me angry!

"You don't like it?"

Asia asked me with a shy voice while looking up at me…

"No… It's great, Asia."

Asia smiled after she heard my reply.

"Raise your spirit up, you two."

Rias-buchou is still energetic even after that intense tennis. Well, I also got fired up!

"Yes! I'm getting fired up! I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Aki! I will give you a reward if you work hard!'

Rias-buchou is rewarding me? That's fine by me!

"Yes!"

I definitely can't lose!

"Aki-san how about you hand that out to everyone?"

Asia said that to me. There is something I have that I wanted to give to everyone. Fufufu, I made it last night.

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

What I got out is a Bandana, which had embroidery "Occult Research Club" imprinted on it. It was handmade by me.

"Ara, you are well prepared."

The first one to take it from me is Rias-buchou.

"Yes, Aki is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"I'm secretly practicing."

Yes I was using my spare time to practice making it. I'm not good with home economics, but I believed that I would get good at it if I practiced little by little every day. Thanks to it I gained a skill for it. Well, it's not good if you compare it to one made by a person skillful at it, but it still should look good.

"…It's good."

Thank you Koneko!

"Ara ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it!"

Everyone took them from my hand and put them on their head. It made me happy. It is worth the effort making them at night. Then I gave it to Kiba who is still acting weird.

"Here Kiba."

"…Yes…Thanks…"

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh…Yes…Winning is important…"

Hmm? He sounded as if he meant something. He seemed like he lost at something.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

The announcement that called for us! Our battle was about to start!

* * *

"Aim for him! Aim for Akita!"

"Screw you guys!"

I'm shouting while I'm dodging incredibly fastballs. The match between clubs that started! The sport we had to do is dodge ball and our first opponent was the baseball club. These guys couldn't hit anyone besides me from their viewpoints!

Rias-buchou. She is one of the "Two Great Onee-samas'". She is a really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno. She is one of the "Two Great Oneesamas'". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Asia. She is the Angel and the number one beautiful girl of the second year. And also a Blondie! Can't aim for her.

Koneko. She is a small girl who is our school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male student in our school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Aki, that's me. Everyone thought, "I don't understand why that guy belongs to the occult research club". It's not a problem if you hit him. No, you have to hit him instead. Aim every ball at him!

I felt like I could hear their thoughts! The ultimate way to eliminate me! And everyone's evil intents concentrate at me! From every student of this school!

"Hit Aki!"

"Asia-chan! Bloomer is the best! Aki, get hit!"

"Please! Take Akita down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"We have to retrieve Asia-san back to us!"

"Hit him!"

"Hit him! For Koneko-chan's sake!"

"You wouldn't have gotten hit if you didn't come out!"

Even the crowds are telling me to get hit! Screw all of you! All of their eyes are sending killing intent that is directed at me! Damn it! Why did this happen? My bad feeling turned into reality!

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Aki! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Aki, this is a chance!"

"Buchou! I will do my best! Dammit! I'm not doing this for fun!"

If Rias-buchou is counting on me, then I had to work hard even if that meant using my body as a shield! Koneko blocked a ball aimed at me. Then she used the ball to take down the opponent in one shot! Yes! At this rate we could get first place! The only thing left to do was for me to dodge the ball and run! When I was thinking like that, one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba!

"Dammit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

That guy has so much hatred towards handsome guys that he aimed for Kiba instead of me. At least he didn't aim for me.

"What are you doing gazing around for?"

I went towards Kiba while shouting because he was still in his own world. I stood in front of him to protect him.

"…Ah. Aki-kun?"

Ah Aki-kun? My foot! What are you doing? And the ball came towards me! Can't be helped! I will use my body to stop the ball! When I was thinking like that, the ball hit me on the stomach.

SMASH!

"…!"

A direct hit…my stomach…got hit by…a ball…Guhaa…I held my stomach because of the insane pain it gave me…it is really painful…The club members came rushing at me. Rias-buchou held me up.

"…Buchou…my…stomach…"

"I have the ball! You did well Aki! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Aki!"

Rias-buchou…you have really scary eyes…but…seriously my stomach…I can't even breathe…

"Ara ara. Buchou. His stomach is in a bad condition."

…That's right Akeno…Rias-buchou seems to realize the situation and became speechless…

"…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here!"

"Yes… Did Aki-san get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his stomach. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Stomach? I got it!"

"Koneko. Can you take Aki to a place where there's no one around?"

"…Affirmative."

…Looks like they were discussing about something while I'm in pain.

"Buchou…I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use…"

"It's alright, Aki. You did well. Leave the rest to us."

Rias-buchou patted gently at my cheek with her hand.

GRAB!

Someone grabbed me by my collar.

DRAG!

I was getting dragged. Of course the one dragging me is Koneko.

"Aki-san! Please keep a hold of yourself!"

Asia is cheering me while following me.

"This is a battle of revenge for Aki!"

I could hear Rias-buchou's energetic and mad voice from far away. She sounded as if I had died… If Rias-buchou gets serious, then it should be all right even without Koneko… Like this, I retired for the first match temporarily and was dragged behind the gym.

I was taken behind the gym where there were 0 sights of other people… My stomach still hurts…

"Aki-san, I will start healing."

"…Sure…"

Asia has a Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" that can even heal Devils. It's also the lifeline of our group. It has a splendid healing ability and can heal most injuries immediately. I was sure it could also heal this damage… There was a warm light coming out of her hands. At the same time I could feel the pain disappearing from there. Amazing… What a warm light… The pain is disappearing as if it was just a dream… So Asia's Sacred Gear also works significantly for my stomach…

"…A situation I can't describe by words."

Koneko made a sigh. That's rare.

"Aki-san. Please rest for a bit."

I was lying down and Asia approached me and lifted my head… Then I felt a really soft sensation from my head. This sensation was the feeling of a thigh. Am I getting a "Thigh pillow"? Are you serious?

"Aki-san, you looked really happy when Buchou was doing this to you… Maybe I might not be good enough…"

That's not true! It's good!

"…Thank you..."

I thanked her.

"I'm glad to help."

[The Occult research club wins!]

The good news that the announcement just made also reached my ears.

* * *

RAIN

It is raining hard outside. We are lucky that it rained after the tournament.

SLAP!

There is also a bitter sound that echoed along with the sound of rain. Rias-buchou just slapped someone. Not me. It is Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Rias-buchou is rather angry. For the ball tournament, we, the occult research club, got first place. Me, Asia and Koneko went back and obtained first place as a whole team… But there is one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Rias-buchou got angry with him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. I would have gotten angry if Rias-buchou didn't. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. What is this guy? Is he really Kiba? Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good-looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's nighttime? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

I asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about whom? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Hmmm, maybe I should tell him a bit. But why am I supposed to do this? It's usually the other way around. I say something, and Kiba calms me down.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match. Remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Aki-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yes, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what I thought. That's what I believed in hard. Just by my own thinking. But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, I thought that I had seen his real face.

* * *

Yuuto Kiba is walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain.

He thinks it's a good rain that can cool his head off.

He had a fight with Rias Gremory.

He rebelled for the first time against his master who saved his life. It was a failure as "Yuuto Kiba".

He had never once forgotten his revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. He was just getting forgetful with the lifestyle at school.

He had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. He also received a purpose in life from his master, Rias Gremory.

Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. It's certainly bad.

Until he achieves his purpose, He has never thought that he can continue to live on behalf of his comrades.

Splash.

He heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain.

There is a priest in front of him. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that he so despise.

They are one of the things he hates. The target of his hatred… He even thinks that he don't mind killing him if he is an exorcist.

The priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he falls down.

It looks like someone attacked him.

Sensing an abnormal presence, Yuuto Kiba created a demonic-sword instantly. There is killing intent.

SPARK!

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When he moves his body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword that comes to attack him.

This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died in front of him.

A priest, but this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.

"Yahoo. It's been a while."

He knows the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile.

He is the white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one he fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels.

He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking him off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

Yuuto Kiba said that with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

He has a cocky way of talking. He really hates the priest.

Yuuto Kiba tries to make a demonic-sword in his left hand; the long sword the priest is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

Yuuto Kiba couldn't forget that light, aura, and glow.

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good… Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

The sword the priest has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.


	17. Chapter 17

[Gracefully - Sword Art Online Music]

"Holy-sword Project?"

Rias-buchou nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Rias-buchou and I returned to my house after we finished our club activities. Rias-buchou and Asia came into my room, and Rias-buchou had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that targeted to make those who can handle the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was admired as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If it cuts us, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.

"Even though there are many holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

That's my question. I made an assumption that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred tool included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was resulting from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred tool that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus was also a "Longinus"… I'm learning the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Hmmm… So much stuff that I did not know about. I have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias-buchou shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… That's really terrible. Those church people are horrible. Rias-buchou's eyes changed because she felt discomposure.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adjust to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not a suitable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this is a big shock for Asia. Her eyes are covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Rias-buchou said it with sad eyes. Rias-buchou is a devil. But she is very caring. Rias-buchou told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Rias-buchou was a caring woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her gentle smile. There are also nice people among the devils! And that is my pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a serious condition. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Rias-buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had an unhappy life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so obsessed on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords, and the people of the Church…"

This is the reason why he despises priests. This is the reason why he is obsessed with the information concerning holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards; it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When that fallen angel killed me, I also held a grudge against her. And it happened to him when he was little so his animosity against them must be immense. Rias-buchou made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

I handed the photo to Rias-buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. I think it is somehow related… Rias-buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Aki. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case.

"Except when I was really little, there was a kid who was a Christian living in the neighborhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so frightening."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this were the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Rias-buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Rias-buchou thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal."

After saying that, Rias-buchou started to strip her clothes.

"Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here?"

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Aki."

"No! That's not it! Why are you taking them off in my room?"

I'm panicking, while she took off her bra.

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you."

Rias-buchou answered me like she was stating the obvious.

I got embarrassed, because there is a girl saying that she wants to sleep with me.

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Aki-san!"

Hey! Asia, you can't do that! You shouldn't be copying Rias-buchou!

"Buchou! You are being a bad inspiration on Asia! Please put your clothes on!"

Rias-buchou lowered her eyebrows at my words.

"Bad inspiration? That's a cruel thing to say, Aki. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

This time Asia replied to Rias-buchou's words.

"…Slept together a number of times…? No… Aki-san and Buchou-san…?"

Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it is a big shock for her. Hold on! What kind of situation is this?

"Asia, hand over Aki for tonight."

"I don't want to… I think I have the right to be spoiled by Aki-san as well. I also want to sleep with Aki-san!"

Asia! You wanted to sleep with me that much? I feel a bit complicated but also embarrassed. Even though she has teary eyes, she seems determined. I can tell from what she's said that she won't back down! A fight is about to start in my room! Let's not fight! Both of them glared at each other and there are sparks between them… I'm trying to breathe in this awkward situation. It's really hard to breathe here! It truly is!

"Then let's make Aki decide."

Rias-buchou then looked at me. Her eyes are telling me "Choose me". I can feel a power coming from her eyes!

"Aki-san. You will sleep with me, right?"

Asia asked me with crying eyes. I felt like yielding to her because she is not acting. The person whom I won't pick will hold a grudge against me. I held my head down because this is one of the hardest choices I've ever faced.

* * *

"..."

I took a breath after I drank a cup of water in the kitchen.

…After that I calmed the situation down by choosing to sleep with both of them. Of course making Rias-buchou wear her nightgown just for today. At that rate, Asia would also have copied her… It seems like Asia will become erotic because of Rias-buchou's inspiration… Well, that would make me feel uneasy and at the same time would leave me with complicated feelings. I need to protect Asia. The girl you are trying to protect becoming erotic…it could go both ways, it is either a good or bad thing, depends on how you look at it. But for me, since we live together, it could turn out to be a bad thing.

It makes my brain tremble, the more I think about it. On the bed, Rias-buchou and Asia are sleeping while I slept between them. It's not that bad if I think about it. It actually feels nice. The feeling of being loved, that's not bad at all. They actually care about me. That's certainly good.

But I couldn't sleep, because I was nervous. That's why I came downstairs when I saw a chance. I was sure the two of them were sleeping peacefully.

[Hey partner. Sorry to bother you.]

…I never expected that you would have started a conversation with me. The being residing in my left arm, my Sacred Gear that is the Boosted Gear, the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. He suddenly talked to me soon after the Rating Game against the house of Phoenix in my dream. He is the source of my power that I have been using in battles.

You didn't even appear since then and didn't even talk back to me when I was calling you!

[Don't say that. I won't run away this time. Let's talk a bit.]

I sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Coming out of nowhere."

[Don't say that.]

I think I got stronger that's why I'm able to talk to him.

[It's looks like you're still same as ever.]

Ddraig said it while making a sigh.

"I can't help it… It's me after all… What did you want to talk about?"

[I don't mind talking about the situation you are dealing with here.]

"…How did you know?"

[Well I am always with you, so I know about whether I like it or not.]

Is that so? So you know everything about me. And it's even worse because it seems like he can hear my thoughts as well.

[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems like she adores you a lot.]

"…Yes. I don't know why but she adores me a lot."

I answered him while blushing. That's right. I am being especially taken care of by Rias-buchou. I think she started to adore me even more after we beat Raiser. Even in front of the other club members, the other servant devils, she hugs me… I even get kissed on the cheek sometimes… I'm happy but also embarrassed so I don't know what to do.

[Kukuku. You are probably at the age where you should experience that stuff. You should experience that kind of stuff as soon as you can. You won't know when the "white guy" will appear in front of you.]

"…Hey. I wanted to ask you before but what is that "white guy" you always talk about?"

[…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon.]

… Vanishing…Dragon? Is it related to Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon? If I remember Ddraig is called Sekiryutei. Then the white dragon is… Ddraig talked to me while I was thinking about it.

[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]

"Yes."

[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. They consist of Fairies, Spirits, European Monsters, Asian Youkai, and Humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]

"Why was that?"

[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]

Wow, dragons are such troublesome creatures. They live how they want to.

[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivaled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]

Those two are the worst! They are just super troublesome dragons!

"Why were the two fighting that much?"

[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.]

…The groups who are enemies forming an alliance. And the reason for that is a fight between dragons. It seems complicated.

[The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]

They seriously are the ultimate and worst dragons. But I get it now. So those two dragons are…

[In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels; they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, the human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]

"And those two dragons are you and the Vanishing Dragon, huh…"

[Yes that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]

Hey, you possessed me without my permission; so don't go around looking forward to what's going to happen to my life. But, it might be a good idea to convey my dream to him. I cleared my throat, and roared with my strongest voice:

"Listen up Ddraig! I want to get promoted to a high-class devil and become a popular Devil! My dream is to form a peerage full of strong servants that will aid me to become popular!"

Ddraig became speechless for a moment and started laughing.

[Hahaha! It's also my first time having a host like you as well. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life.]

"Huh? Am I abnormal? Am I weird?"

[You are weird but not abnormal. Either way, you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]

"…It sounds like an inconvenient power. So am I going to be targeted by a lot of guys?"

[To fight strong foes those are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be negative. Women would come to you as well.]

"Are you serious?"

[Yes, I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all."

"Then there are some people who had a harem?"

[There was a guy who slept with a different woman every night.]

What? My previous senpais' were doing that kind of stuff! That means I will get popular whether I like it or not. That's so wonderful! I screamed out of joy within myself! This is amazing! Pretty cool!

"Are you serious…? You are an amazing Sacred Gear!"

I bowed my head down and spoke to him with respect. I mean I didn't know that this Sacred Gear was an amazing item like that. That information became a light of hope to me.

[…You are suddenly looking at me with respect and are talking to me with respect… It's certainly my first time having a host like you who changes his attitude like that.]

"What are you talking about Ddraig-sensei? I'm not in a position to say rude things to you! Sensei, I will be under your care from now on!"

[…You seriously are a man who is hard to understand. But certainly it's going to get interesting. Well let us not get killed by Vanishing Dragon then.]

"Yes. By the way, is the Vanishing Dragon strong?"

[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]

I get it now. So if I, and the guy who possess the Vanishing Dragon master how to use our Sacred Gears then we can become that powerful. But to tell the truth I'm not interested in defeating God or Maou. But it might be awesome to become a Maou. I have antagonism against fallen-angels but I don't want to encounter their leaders… But would I end up meeting the Vanishing Dragon whether I want to or not? Who is the possessor? It's obvious that it's someone that I don't know. I'm going to live my life to the fullest without getting dragged into the destiny of dragons! I will also improve myself so I don't lose to the Vanishing Dragon!

"Ddraig, we should watch anime sometimes…"

[Anime…? Oh, those animated television shows that you really like.]

"Yes! That's it!"

[I will have to watch whether I like it or not, because I'm with you…]

"Trust me, it will be good."

[…Is that so? Well, we will see.]

Ddraig replied to me.

"Ddraig, I will be borrowing your powers!"

[…Supporting someone that likes anime huh… Seems like it may be fun. Having a partner like this sometimes might be good.]

He seemed like he agreed to it even though he made a sigh. He seems to see me at times weird.

"Yes! Let's work together partner!"

[Yes, you are right partner.]

Like this the emperor of dragons and I made a promise for our new objective at midnight.

* * *

After school…

Asia and I are on our way home after we finished school and club activities. Usually Rias-buchou would be with us, but today she isn't. It seems like she was busy with something.

"Buchou aren't you going home?"

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

I asked her at the clubroom.

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"Hmm? Yes… It seems like Buchou is busy…"

"…Did something happen?"

Asia asked me with a worried face.

"No. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"…I understand. But, lately I have been talking back to Buchou-san…"

Asia said it with a sorry voice. Asia does look at Rias-buchou as a rival but I don't think that's the case. I don't think she did anything wrong.

"It's okay. I don't think she is mad at you, Asia."

She couldn't be mad at Asia.

Strange. Rias-buchou is a bit odd lately. Or is it that she has the desire to keep her servants only to herself? Is it the same as people who gets disturbed when another person tames their pets? Even if Rias-buchou adores me, I still am just a servant to her. If just one girl like this is troubling me, then my dream of becoming popular is far away! Dammit! Is the reason why I wasn't popular related? A maiden's heart! It's so complicated! If I don't understand this, then I will never become popular! I'm thinking like this till we reached my house. When I tried to open the front door, I felt something bad.

SHIVERS

What is this? It felt like there is a signal within my body forewarning me of danger. I had felt a similar feeling like this before. If I remember, it was the time when I met Asia for the first time and took her to the Church. When I saw the Church, my body trembled.

GRIP

Asia grabbed my hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant. Then this is the feeling that can only be felt by devils. There is someone inside my house. No, it can't be… Mom! I imagined my mom in danger in my head and opened the door quickly. I took my shoes off and headed straight off to the kitchen! It must be a joke! Mom! No, it can't be! Is the fact that I am a devil revealed? Who? Fallen-angels? God? Angels? People related to the Church? Any of those are dangerous! They would cut down and kill any of those related to us without mercy! In my head, I started to remember the dead body that was killed by that shit priest Freed. The corpse that was cut many times by him… My mother is going to turn out like that! Dammit! Don't screw around! That kind of thing…! That will not happen!

Mom isn't in the kitchen. But I hear laughter from the living room. I went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mom who is laughing.

"And this is a picture of Aki when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when he was watching Pokémon. He was so excited."

"…Mom?"

Mom looked at me when she realized I'm there.

"Oh Aki. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she is relieved. After I found out my mom is safe I took a deep breath and calmed down. But I couldn't get rid of my uneasiness. Yes, because there are two unfamiliar women. They are both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved even I could tell they are no ordinary people. Both of them are wearing a white robe. Are they related to the Church? An exorcist? That's bad? I can't fight in a place like this.

"Hello, Akita Akio-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her is the girl with green mesh and there is a weapon covered in cloth next to her. That's it. I can feel foreboding danger from that weapon. I can feel something very unpleasant from it with my skin. It's probably something to destroy us devils.

"Nice to meet you."

I greeted her with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

…Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. No. I don't remember you. Mom gave a photo to me because I looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Mom pointed at the boyish girl who I was my friend when I was little.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she looked like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I'm shocked."

…Excuse me? This girl…is the kid who lived in the neighborhood when I was little and the one I often played with? Huh? The kid in the picture! It's her!

"Long time no see, Aki-kun. Did you not realize it was I? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she realized my identity.

* * *

"I'm glad that both of you are safe."

Rias-buchou hugged Asia and me.

Irina and the other girl had left my house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. But no matter how I think about it, her parents are related to the Church. Asia and I tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to my mom. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church. I forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. I was prepared to fight if anything were to happen… But I'm glad nothing happened. After that Rias-buchou returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed Asia's safety, and mine she suddenly hugged us.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mom who is a normal human."

"Both Aki-san and I are safe, Buchou-san."

Rias-buchou hugged Asia and me even tighter and held us like valuable things.

"Aki. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity Sona called me in and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

Rias-buchou came home late because she had a talk with Kaichou. When she got close to my house, she realized the abnormal presence and came rushing here. Rias-buchou confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils.]

I remembered what Ddraig had told me last night. I think it's the truth as well. Rias-buchou gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming our safety. She must have been extremely worried about us.

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Aki-san away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…"

Asia apologized. Rias-buchou smiled and patted Asia's head.

"It's okay."

Rias-buchou then hugged us with love. I can feel Rias-buchou's love.

We continued talking after Rias-buchou stopped hugging us.

"According to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?"

Rias-buchou nodded at my question. This was shocking. The devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them, huh.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they wouldn't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

Rias-buchou's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. It certainly is scary… Even that damn priest Freed who sided with the fallen-angel detests us. If it's a true believer of God, then the way they look at us is even worse. Something is going to happen. Even I could feel that, despite being new to this paranormal world.

* * *

The next day after school…

We, the members of Gremory group, are gathered in the clubroom. On the sofa, Rias-buchou with Akeno and the two guests are sitting. The other members of our group including myself are sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the clubroom, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as devils are telling us that they are dangerous. Rias-buchou and Akeno are talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one is Kiba. He is glaring at them grudgingly. If something is going to happen… No. He looked as if he is about to go slashing at them any moment. They are the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he is full of hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk is Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? The Catholic, Protestant, and Eastern Orthodox…! If I remember correctly, they are different factions within the Christian religion. Wait… She said Excaliburs! How there are more Excaliburs? Isn't it just one sword?

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

The one who answered my uncertainty is Rias-buchou. Looks like Rias-buchou can read what I am thinking.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Rias-buchou's request.

"Aki-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at me and said that. Huh? Broke? The holy-sword did, even if it's a super famous sword?

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which is covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared is a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

CHILLS

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy-sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur isn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That is also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Xenovia… Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Shidou Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to us. But for two of the legendary holy-swords to be here! Wow! Isn't this a serious situation? Then I realized the presence coming from near me.

It was Kiba. He is glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that I had never seen before. That's right… Kiba holds a grudge against Excalibur. I hadn't even dreamed that I would witness an Excalibur in a place like this. Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. And now it is right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy. Calm down. Don't go jumping at them Kiba. Rias-buchou is talking professionally with the enemy. If you jump in now, then it would all be in vain! The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias-buchou continued to talk with the same attitude, as expected from our Master. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes—I think her name was Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Hey. So the holy-swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Rias-buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias-buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords do not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Rias-buchou also smirked at the name. Wait, the leader of the fallen-angels! Not only do we have the Excalibur, but also the leader of the fallen-angels? Then what is the reason they came here for? Is it for cooperation…?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There are violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high-class devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the two women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between the fallen-angels and us for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias-buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There are chills within Rias-buchou's eyes. She is quite angry! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Rias-buchou's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias-buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never, in the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Rias-buchou softened her expression and took a breath. They had been talking about complicated supernatural stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Rias-buchou's question.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Rias-buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs is by using Excaliburs."

What determination! Is this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. That's something that I didn't understand. These guys wanted to die for God that badly?

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias-buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias-buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologized with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias-buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It is Asia.

"When I saw you in Akita Akio's house I thought that maybe it is you. Are you the witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she is called witch. That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored witch, the former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Umm…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the holy-maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil, the one who was called a holy-maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then we should cut you down this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

…I couldn't stop something within me from burning. Xenovia approached Asia. I stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

I said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a witch didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a witch."

This bitch! I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't screw around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it like she was stating the obvious. Dammit! What's wrong with these guys? I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia is the bad one?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a holy-maiden and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's screwed up… It damn is!"

I couldn't stop myself from saying what I held within me. I always wanted to say this to those who are related to God.

"None of you know what she went through! What God? What love? That God didn't do anything when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around with me.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at my provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? It is something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Aki, stop…"

Rias-buchou tried to calm me, but Kiba stood in front of me.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba is carrying his sword, and there is an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the clubroom.

* * *

Hmmm… So how did it turn out like this?

I'm standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba is standing a bit away from me. And Shidou Irina and Xenovia are standing in front of us. Enveloping our surroundings and us is a barrier made from red aura. The other members are looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and are wearing black battle purpose clothes. They aren't showing their skins but it looked…erotic… You could see the curves of their bodies. Both of them have nice curves and tight hips. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

I will explain how it turned out like this.

While I'm arguing with the two holy-sword wielders, Kiba came in and it got worse. Rias-buchou also seemed troubled about keeping the situation under control because we are there, her servants who had started the fight. Then Xenovia made a suggestion.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood our position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a battle to the death. The location is the place we practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno put up a barrier for us. With this we could fight a bit more recklessly. And I'm also participating in the battle… Why? Is this the battle for the extra time after the argument? That's ridiculous… I'm definitely angry because they are badmouthing Asia. But I never thought that it would turn into a battle like this. I was actually going to stop when Rias-buchou came in to stop me… It turned out like this because Kiba came into the argument…

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!"

Rias-buchou's warning reached me.

"Yes!"

I replied to her, but I'm trembling because I remembered the video "The threat of the holy-swords collection" that we watched before the battle. It seemed like a record of battles between a person wielding a holy-sword and a high-class devil. The devil that was cut by the holy-sword had smoke coming out of the wounds made by the holy-sword. And did you know that the part where it was cut vanished? Just like the word means, it actually vanished. A devil would be eliminated if they were cut by a holy-sword. Their body will vanish. Scary. It's really scary! I really don't want to be cut by it! Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred Gear and there are several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba is laughing so much that it looked weird, a smile that made the atmosphere cold. There isn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has. That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…?

"Yes. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ddraig had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, beings attracted to the power of a dragon. So this happened because of Ddraig and me? No, it can't be…

"…Sword Birth, huh… The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the Holy-sword Project… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Hey. Killing is banned, you know? Kiba, I beg you to make sure that it remains as a match. If it gets beyond that, wouldn't it affect the relationship between devils and God? Maou Sirzechs-sama will also be troubled.

"Akita Akio-kun."

The one standing in front of me is Shidou Irina, the girl with a chestnut colored hair. She didn't look like a girl, but now she looks a girl. Time changes people… I barely remember the time when I played with her. She has a nice body, and she looks beautiful. Time really changes people…

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I got shocked."

She seems really sad. Well, even I never thought that I would turn into a devil. But I'm enjoying my life.

"Umm… Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to, regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

It is my opinion. There are things I wanted to say to the people from the church regarding Asia. There is a part of me that felt relieved saying it today. Well, if they said anything bad about Asia again then I would fight them. I don't take other people talking ill about my family. But Irina looked at me with a pitiful face. More like there is a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"The pitiful Akita Akio-kun. No, I will call you Aki-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! This also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Aki-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina is shedding tears, she seems really eager to do it and pointed her sword at me. Huh! Huh? This girl kept on saying something about destiny. Her eyes are sparkling like a star! Did she get drunk with her beliefs? Is she enjoying this situation? Wow! This is a type of girl you should never get involved with!

"I don't know a lot about my destiny. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on my left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased my power. My Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. I just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand. If she did something before that then I couldn't have done a thing. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that the Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Aki-kun!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gears, Sword Birth and Boosted Gear. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Aki-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If that cuts me, a devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"

I'm increasing my power while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

The power went through my body. Now my power is doubled again. But it seems like I'm still lacking power to fight her! How much should I boost? Dammit! I don't have much experience and it's my first time fighting against a holy-sword! I will just keep on evading, and attack after I've boosted my power as much as I can! If it turns out like this, then I have to use it! I will use the technique that I secretly practiced on. It is a powerful technique. A technique that starts by gathering the demonic-power or aura in me, and shaping it into a dragon, by using the magical p thing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I'm standing shook and the ground is rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There are clouds of dust in the surroundings! There is even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. SPIT! SPIT! I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth.

…! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater? There is a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit? Just with one slash of the sword! When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

…Excalibur Destruction. So the destructive power is on a different level! Even if it weren't Kiba's demonic sword, it would get shattered! Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the color of hatred yet. Kiba is trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong you know. I think breaking it would be hard even for Kiba. Seriously, I'm getting sick of this world because there are so many people stronger than us.

[Boost!]

The third boost!

"Good Grief! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me! Fast! She closed our distance instantly! Even if she isn't as fast as Kiba, she is definitely faster than me! What should I do? Should I stop my boost here and start attacking? Even if she doesn't have the intent to kill me, I will just keep on losing my stamina just by evading her attacks! I at least have the power to react to my opponent's movement! But I'm still not sure if it's enough to defeat her! I can't activate my Sacred Gear for the second time! Because she won't give me any time for it! I should be vigilant of that Excalibur, and attack her who is a normal human! Even if her weapon is deadly, she herself isn't! It might be a bad way of thinking, but I have to bet on this!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yes! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

HEARTBEAT!

There is power surging throughout my body. It is my fourth boost, but I could probably take her on with this! If that were the case then I would use the technique Devastating Drake! Yes! I haven't gone through the training of hell and battles against Phoenix to just waste it! I'm serious; I'm definitely going to use it! I went towards Irina while having enough magic power to use the technique.

"Here I go!"

"Bring it on!"

I finally gathered my demonic-power, and shaped it to look like a dragon.

"What? What!"

Irina started to panic after seeing that. Yes, anyone would panic if they saw that in front of their face.

"Aki-kun, that's amazing!"

"…Wow…"

Akeno and Koneko's comments to what they saw. They both became amazed at my technique, and were also shocked. But, now it's time to end this match! They will see how amazing it is!

The Devastating Drake now started to chase after Irina. It looks like a dragon flying in the air chasing its prey.

"What! What?"

Irina looked surprised. Fufufu. Don't look down on the Devastating Drake! It's going to hit you! Don't worry; I have weakened its power greatly so it doesn't kill her.

The Devastating Drake reached Irina, and then hit her! A loud sound can be heard from its impact. She looks like she got hurt badly. And yes, she fainted. Don't worry she is not dead.

Asia went to Irina, and healed her from her injuries. She looks now perfectly fine.

[Reset!]

The time for the Boosted Gear activation is finished. I also lost the extra boosted power within my body. My power returned to normal.

The members of my club congratulated me on my win. But, Kiba is still fighting.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand is a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely is more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she is really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It is Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match is over. Akeno unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle is over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing dragon has already awakened."

…What did she just say?

"You will meet him eventually, you are strong, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

At that time, Irina recovered from her fainting and became conscious.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Aki-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Shidou Irina held her cross and winked at me. She then left the scene. Rias-buchou closed her eyes. I'm sure that she didn't feel good, after seeing Kiba defeated like that.

* * *

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Rias-buchou's voice. When I looked, there is Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Rias-buchou. What? Is Kiba going somewhere?

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

I couldn't look at Rias-buchou's sad face. At the same time I made up my determination.

* * *

The next day off…

"And? What is the reason for calling me?"

I called Kaichou's "Pawn", Takumi, in front of the train station. Takumi seemed listless. I somehow managed to get in contact with Takumi thanks to Rias-buchou.

"…He's right. What are you two trying to do?"

The one who is holding onto my shirt and isn't letting go was Koneko. I met her by coincidence when I was on my way to meet Takumi in front of the train station. I tried to run away, but I got caught easily. I'm inferior in terms of physical build against a little girl like always. Well it couldn't be helped. She didn't seem to like the fact that I tried to run away after I saw her face. So she is not leaving in terms of observation. The reason why I called Takumi, that's what I will tell them both now.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Not only Takumi, but Koneko also became really shocked that they had circle eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

[Guilty Crown OST – Krone]

"I don't think I can help you."

Takumi said while trying to leave. But, Koneko held onto him and didn't let him go. When I suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko thought about it and agreed.

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, isn't it right?"

That's what she exactly said. As expected of Koneko! Takumi on the other hand tried to leave. But, Koneko caught him.

"Akita, why me? It's your group's problem, and as I told you I don't think I can help you. Even so, I belong to the House of Sitri, that's why I shouldn't take part in this."

Takumi told me.

"Takumi, you are the only Devil that I know who can help me."

"Sorry, but I can't help you, that's because Kaichou would punish me if I do that."

The fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. To think Kaichou is that scary…

"The thing is that my Master is very strict, unlike your Master which is kinder."

Rias-buchou is kind and strict, that's correct. But is Kaichou really that strict? After I made up my mind, I went looking for Shidou Irina and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko and Takumi.

"Koneko-san, did you know that Kiba is a victim of the Holy-sword Project and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur?"

Koneko nodded at my question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, isn't that right?"

"…Yes, that's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve the stolen Excaliburs, with Kiba being the main character. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, that's correct?"

That's correct. I nodded my head with a smile. If that happened, then Kiba would get his revenge and everything would be fine. Then he would continue doing the Devils' job with us with a smile. That's what I'm thinking.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and get his and his former companions' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. Then, we have the same target. What's left is to see if those two will listen to us, the Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmm… Yes."

It's just like Koneko said. To tell you the truth, the possibility of it happening isn't that high. There is also that other thing…

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

Yes, just like she said this the other thing. We can't let this to be known by Rias-buchou and Akeno. Rias-buchou would definitely object.

[Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels.]

That's what she would say. She is a high-class Devil after all, so she would be strict about this kind of stuff. When I went to rescue Asia, she was against it. I also had to keep it a secret from Asia. She's the type who can't hide things. She'd be bad at lying as well.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. I would have to do something even if I had to risk my life. That means I might die from this.

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-san. Takumi. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Then, I will do just that. If Kaichou punished me for this, it's you fault."

You can only run away if it gets dangerous, remember that.

"Sure. But if the negotiation is a success, then I want you to help me."

"I will try to help you."

There aren't any other male Devils that I can talk to. So, I'm depending on you Takumi.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade."

…Koneko said it to me with eyes filled with strength. This girl… No matter what she says, she's always burning inside. She was also in high spirits in the match against Phoenix. I think her feelings towards comrades are very strong.

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb!"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. There are two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow… They are standing out. It is easy to find them. It looked like they are quite troubled. People walking past them are giving them odd looks.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? We can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn horribly. What is that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture looks similar to Donald Trump and is wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There is also an Angel that looks similar to Hillary Clinton on the background with a trumpet who is floating in the air.

How ironic… I think they did that on purpose. Even so, it is not real. Lets be real here…

"…I think its…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic?"

Those two started to quarrel by banging their heads against each other…

GRUMBLE

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs grumble from a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs grumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started quarrelling again. I went towards both of them even though I'm getting a headache. Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had a fight with in the clubroom just a few days ago.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. They sure eat a lot of food. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

When they saw us earlier, they looked at us with hungry eyes.

"Umm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When I asked them, they agreed straight away.

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

They were saying something like that while we were on our way here. I was worried about my money but Koneko said she would also pay. But I can't make a girl pay! Especially since she is my junior! That's what I wanted to say, but after seeing them eating I would be in trouble if we didn't pay together. This is for the club. It's for our group. Kiba, this is your fault! I'm going through all of this just for you! Kiba, you should be grateful that I'm doing this for you!

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That is what Xenovia said.

"Hey! We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding myself down. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Phew! Thank you for the meal. God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

[Ouch!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko and Takumi so they are touching their head as well. We, the Devils, received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. If they were normal, these two would be cuter. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

I never thought she would get right to it! Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, isn't that right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they are giving us aggressive intent because they just finished their food. There is no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they are confident that they could beat us.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They are also looking at each other.

GULP

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. It is scary! If they reject us then we are in trouble. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen-Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excaliburs are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, maybe? I'm getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yes. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that. Is it okay? Is it for real? Are you serious?

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Aki-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina objected. Well that's the normal response coming from her.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The objective that we have to achieve is destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yes. The higher-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well, and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The higher-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looks at me. Dragon… She is talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm… Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, is that correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said happily.

"Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina… He's your childhood friend, isn't that right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she is okay with it for now. Is it okay now? Are they serious? But for me to increase my power to that of a Maou, I have to increase my ability even further. But if I transfer my power that I boosted to the max to Kiba, he can be equal to or surpass Excalibur. I'm sure the possibility is really high.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

I got my phone out and called Kiba.

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]

When I said that, he came here without any objection.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray-Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Hey! Let's not fight before the co-operation plan.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is brutal. It's too harsh. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

Balba… So that's the name of Kiba's enemy.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the color of a new resolution. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day a person who had the Excalibur attacked me. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

[!]

Everyone is surprised. Obviously! I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us! So why is he quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that he had something in his mind.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That damn priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He is still in this town? Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. He is a former exorcist of the Vatican. He is also the genius that became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. He also has an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

I see… The church also had problems with him. I understand that feeling.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. It is obvious that Freed is hated by a lot of people.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation plan."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also give you our contact details…"

"We already received Aki-kun's number from his mother."

"Are you serious? Mom! She gave it without my permission!"

She told them my number without my permission…

[Why don't you call him?]

She probably gave her my number like that because we are childhood friends!

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Sekiryuutei Akita Akio."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Aki-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Aki-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink. Is it acceptable for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

…It somehow went well. I thought it was a rash plan, but it was easier than I thought. I felt chills when I thought that the Excaliburs might have cut me down if I'd failed in the negotiation. It could have been the trigger for the war between the Devils and people from God's side… It was rather a bold move coming from me.

"…Aki-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. He is definitely thinking why I'm helping him out with his revenge.

"You really don't get it? I will tell you why. We are comrades, we belong to the same group, and you also helped me out before as well. I thought you needed help this time, so I wanted to help you."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, is that right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you go around and rampage. Well… This plan that I made myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming a stray, isn't that right? It is good that it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look pleased. Umm… He's pretty hard to deal with. Then Koneko spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko put on a sad face. She is mostly inexpressive, so the unexpected change had a lot of effect on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Now that Koneko said that… I definitely can't betray our group. If a junior says that to me, I definitely can't protest! Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do rash things. Fine. I will work with you. Thanks to Aki-kun, I know who's my true enemy. But since we are doing this, we are absolutely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Oh! Kiba is eager to do this as well now! Koneko smiled because she felt relieved. She looks cuter like this. She should smile more often.

"Right! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that damn Freed!"

I'm all pumped! Right! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if it's me, Kiba and Koneko! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur, Freed! But there is one guy who wasn't that excited to do it.

"Do I have to do it as well?"

Takumi asked us while he put his hand up.

"Because, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Yes, this guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Takumi, he probably didn't understand what is going on in the earlier discussion.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. It is about the project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. It was living on. They were forced to believe that God loved them, and they were just waiting for that day to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was disposal. Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us, because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told us his story. We listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba, who managed to escape, met Rias-buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he is here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

…What an extreme past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba had been going through a life that is so hard to imagine… To tell the truth, I can't understand the pain Kiba went through. But I think it's hard to live on, just for revenge. Rias-buchou said that she made him her servant so he could use his talents on something besides defeating holy-swords.

SOBBING

We are listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, but we heard someone crying. It was Takumi. He is crying. He has tears falling out of his eyes. Takumi took Kiba's hand and spoke.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yes, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Look at how Takumi is talking. He is showing so much emotion…

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you are popular…but it's different now! I will also help! I don't care if Kaichou punishes me! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

He is full of passion just like me! I feel the same as him. I knew he is a good guy from the day I met him. I felt bad dragging him into this, but it seems like it is fine after all.

"Right! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my dream! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Takumi then spoke.

"My dream is to one day create my own anime. That's because I'm an anime fan. I'm really interested in anime related stuff. The thing is, the anime that I hope to create; I want it to get popular. That way I will get famous. I really hope to achieve that in the future."

This guy! Takumi! He's an anime fan just like me! I understand him clearly! I'm so happy that I have a friend like him. I took Takumi's hand and said it straight at him.

"Takumi! Listen to me! I'm also an anime fan!"

"…!"

After a pause, Takumi spoke with a happily surprised voice.

"Akita! I did not know that! You should have told me sooner! We really are destined to be friends! We should hang out more often!"

"Takumi. I feel the same. You can achieve your dream… You can do it! I believe in you as your friend!"

I said it while moving my hands. Takumi looked at my hand with a shocked face.

"Really? Is it possible? Are you sure I can achieve my dream?"

"It's not impossible. You will achieve your dream. You just have to be dedicated and work hard for your dream to become a reality."

"Thanks for believing in me! Then I will do my best to achieve my dream!"

"Do your best, I believe in you!"

"Yes!"

Nothing is impossible if it's two guys who really like anime! We took each other's hand and nodded. Comrade. War buddy. Even if I use many words, I can't explain the relationship between us. At that time Takumi and I felt a strong connection with each other.

"…Ahaha."

"..."

Kiba and Koneko who are next to us sighed. If I look around, everyone in the restaurant would be looking at us with weird eyes. Well don't mind them. Like this the Excalibur destroying squad is formed.

* * *

A few days later...

I'm sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day, I, Kiba, Koneko and Takumi searched for the Excalibur. Our opponent is that damn priest Freed who worked under the Fallen-Angels. Apparently, he is hunting down priests sent by the Church. So we wandered around the town dressed in priests' outfits but still couldn't find him. Inside of me, I didn't want to see him again. We are wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave us that kept our magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where is he hiding? I wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur… At this rate, we would get caught by Rias-buchou and get into a big trouble. She started getting suspicious of us… I'm sorry Rias-buchou for doing something like this without telling you. I will apologize to you a lot afterwards. I will work hard as well. So, please let us do this. Like that I'm apologizing to her within my heart.

"You have a serious face lately, Aki."

Maes said to me while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Yes, sometimes I have to think about certain things."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about anime?"

"I always watch anime every day, Maes. By the way, I'm looking forward to the second season of KonoSuba, Blue Exorcist, and Tales of Zestiria the X."

"Yes, me too!"

"Anime is really fascinating."

"That's for sure."

"By the way, Aki. What are you going to do about the plan for karaoke and bowling?"

Maes asked me. Yes, we are planning to play for half a day during the next weekend with Makoto, Maes, Asia, Kiryuu, and me. We also invited Koneko and Kiba. Asia and Kiryuu are coming. Unexpectedly, Koneko is willing to come as well. I thought that she would refuse for sure… The problem is Kiba. I had talked to him, but in this situation…

"Asia and Kiryuu are going. So is Koneko-san."

"Nice! Asia-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! That's great!"

Makoto shouted happily. He is really looking forward to this. While, I have to deal with Excalibur. Why is my life filled with trouble? I just want a peaceful life.

SMACK!

There is someone who smacked Makoto on the head. It is the girl with glasses, Kiryuu.

"I'm sorry for going as well."

She made an unpleasant face.

"It's alright, despite we already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Maes."

"Don't put me in the same group as that anime otaku glasses. I'm clearly different."

"At least Maes is better than you!"

But Kiryuu just smirked after hearing Makoto.

"I will show who's better now!"

[!]

All of us felt uncomfortable! Kiryuu then looked down at our crotches!

"Hmm… I see…"

I felt something dangerous so I hid my crotch with both hands! When I looked, Maes and Makoto had done the same! After looking at our reactions, Kiryuu's glasses shone.

"My glasses can calculate the size of a male member, from length to circumference."

What a disturbing ability! Then does Kiryuu know the size of all the male members in our classroom? I'm getting scared. But Kiryuu put her hand on my shoulder and smirked.

"It's fine. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied."

This is sexual harassment! A girl is sexually harassing me!

"Good for you, Asia."

"?"

Asia became confused with Kiryuu's words. You don't have to tell her those kinds of things!

"Good Grief, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Akita's…"

Kiryuu whispered into Asia's ear!

"Hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!"

I pulled Asia towards me to protect her. I can't drop my guard in front of this girl. Even so, Asia has already seen my male member before…

"Anyways. Then everyone except Kiba-kun is going, isn't that right?"

Kiryuu changed her attitude quickly after she realized that she couldn't continue this conversation.

"No, I will try to make Kiba come as well somehow. He did say he would come as well before."

Yes. I will bring him somehow. We are going to have the time of our life!

* * *

After school on the same day…

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we are wearing are fakes. If they were genuine then we would had gotten hurt. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked generally in places where there aren't any people. I truly wanted to get some clues today.

While I'm thinking that, time went by quickly and now it is already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action is kept secret from Rias-buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if the student council caught us.

"There is no progress today as well."

Takumi said that with a sigh. Takumi is the one who is most willing to do this. This guy is truly a good guy. Our first meeting was rather good, and we seem like we can get along. He's an anime fan at the same level as me. You can say that he's the Sitri group's version of me. I'm thinking like that, but Kiba who is walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko also seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT

That instant I felt chills in my body. This is a killing intent? Is it aimed at us?

"Look up!"

Takumi shouted. When all of us looked up, there is a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that your voice, Aki-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion! How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko also took off her sister's outfit.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Takumi's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there is a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line is coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand is the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Takumi! He stopped his movements, because Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. Good thinking, Takumi!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He is going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he is enjoying it, which is the opposite of what he is saying. So he is still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…My Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur is too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba rejected my support. It seems like he is pretty angry. Well that is to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if this cuts you, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy-sword, which is covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! This is bad! Kiba is going to get killed! Then I felt something weird… Huh? Am I being lifted up? I looked down timidly, and it is Koneko. Koneko is lifting me up!

"…Aki-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

THROW

I got thrown with a lot of power! A girl with super-human strength threw me up into the air! Koneko! I'm not an object! You can't throw me!

"Koneko-san!"

I got closer to Kiba as I screamed. Dammit! It can't be helped!

"Kiba! I will transfer my power to you!"

"Aki-kun!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There is an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There is quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There are blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There are different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chi!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the Knight with speed! Freed is following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there is a demonic-sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he used the demonic-swords as a footpath! No! It's not just one demonic-sword! There are several demonic-swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of enjoyment!

"My Excalibur is called the Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy-sword is moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword is going downwards at Kiba…

PULL

Freed's body is pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It is Takumi! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looks like it is coming from Freed and going into Takumi.

"…This is? Dammit! Are you absorbing my powers?"

Absorbing? Did that tongue that is coming out of Takumi have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yes, until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! So Takumi is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword! Now I don't feel like fighting against Takumi…

"…Is it a dragon-type Sacred Gear? That's the most problematic type. The primary ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Terrifying. It is such an annoyance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there isn't a scratch on Takumi's Sacred Gear. Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type? That lizard is a Dragon! That's nice!

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to Kaichou and me! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Takumi suggested a plan. That's a really good plan. I also thought that is the best way. This guy is seriously dangerous. It is better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. I knew the reason. He is regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel hesitant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The instant you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would content you."

Freed said it with a sickening smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. He is such a pain! He really is, that Freed!

"Hmmm… Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there is the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there is an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became surprised at Freed's word. Balba! Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? He is the one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the Holy Sword Project… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of animosity.

"I surely am."

The old man declared it ordinarily. So this guy is Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more sensibly. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yes!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT

Takumi's Sacred Gear is cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed is gone! This is bad! He is going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There is someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There is a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that is igniting sparks! It is Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Aki-kun.

"Irina!"

Irina is also here as well. The partners of our cooperation are here!

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It is a ball of light. It is the item used for escaping!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See you! The cooperation of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we recovered our sight Freed and Balba were gone. Dammit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Right!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"Hey! Kiba! Good Grief! What's going on?"

They are doing whatever they liked! The ones who stayed behind are Koneko, Takumi, and I. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Aki. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Rias-buchou and Kaichou are standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

* * *

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Rias-buchou didn't have a nice face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Rias-buchou and Kaichou took the three of us, Takumi, Koneko, and me, to the nearby park. Then we are forced to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Takumi. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a problematic child."

"…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou is also talking to Takumi with a cold expression. Takumi's face became so blue that it is dangerous. He must have been really frightened.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… Maybe he will call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

You are totally correct. Rias-buchou then looked at Koneko.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko told her true feelings. Rias-buchou looked puzzled rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, am I right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko and I nodded our heads at the same time. We understood that very clearly. No, we didn't know how serious it is. I'm acting while thinking that there is a bit of danger involved. So the scale of this situation that Rias-buchou imagined and the one I imagined are different. Seems like I'm taking it too lightly.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko and I bowed our heads. I didn't think she would forgive us with this, but I had to. I'm really sorry Rias-buchou.

[SMACK!]

[SMACK!]

When I looked at the direction from where the sound is coming from, I see Takumi getting smacked on the butt! Takumi, I'm really sorry for this! I'm feeling very bad for him…

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichou!"

"No. 1000 smacks."

[SMACK!]

[SMACK!]

Kaichou is covering her hand with demonic-power. He is getting smacked with that hand! It really looks painful! It is really painful for a high school student to receive a smacking like that!

"Hey! Aki, don't look away."

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko and I responded to Rias-buchou's words.

HUG

Rias-buchou pulled us to her and hugged us. I could feel Rias-buchou's warmth.

"…You two really are reckless children. Making me worry so much…"

Rias-buchou said it with a kind voice while she patted my head, and Koneko's head. Rias-buchou… I'm sorry… To make you worry about us… I can feel her kindness. I'm thankful to be a servant serving under a kind master like her.

"Kaichou! They did it differently than us!"

"We are different than them."

[SMACK!]

[SMACK!]

Looks like Kaichou's smacking is not going to end any time soon. Takumi, I just can hope you can survive this. You still have a dream to achieve!

"Now Aki. Show me your bottom."

Huh? Looks like Rias-buchou didn't forgive me after all… Rias-buchou smiled with her hand covered with a crimson colored aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 smacks."

That day, my butt got sore.

* * *

By the time Rias-buchou and I arrived home, the sun is going down, it is almost evening. We parted ways with Koneko along our way home. She apologized to Rias-buchou before she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it, it is the same for me. There is also Kiba… He followed those guys but he probably should be safe… And there is the feeling of my butt aching. Rias-buchou poured a lot of love in that butt smacking.

"We are back!"

When Rias-buchou and I took our shoes off and about to walk the hallway, mom revealed her face from the kitchen. She then gestured with her hands telling us to come soundlessly. Mom, you have a lewd face. Rias-buchou and I looked at each other and went towards the kitchen.

"Come here, Asia-chan."

"Hauu!"

Asia jumped forward as if mom pushed her. Asia is wearing an apron. That's what I thought but it is different. I think her skin is exposed more than it should have been… No, this is…!

Asia! What a lewd appearance! This is indecent!

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

Asia said it with a red face.

Asia, what have gotten in you? She already started to become an erotic girl because of Rias-buchou's inspiration. Who told her something like this?

"Asia… Who told you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

She's not wearing underwear… Asia told me something I didn't need to know. She is certainly becoming an erotic airhead girl! I must stop myself from looking at her body and private parts…

"So it's her! That perverted glasses woman!"

That Kiryuu! So she's the main cause behind all this! I must alert her! Dammit! That Kiryuu! Her plan as a mastermind certainly shows effects! She really plans well!

"Ufufufu. She looks adorable in it doesn't she? I'm totally supporting these things. I remember when I was young…"

Mom! What are you saying? You did something like that with dad! It's perverted! I don't want to hear stories like that about my parents!

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that."

Rias-buchou said with a regretful voice. Rias-buchou-sama…? What is in your mind?

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You surely are a lewd girl."

"Eh! I don't want to become a lewd Devil!"

Rias-buchou grinned and Asia responded with a troubled face and teary eyes. What is going on in here…?

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move."

Rias-buchou turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias-san! I will also help!"

Mom went after Rias-buchou. Hey! What are you guys doing?

"Umm… What's going on? I don't understand the situation…"

I put my hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Thank you for wearing this for me, but you didn't have to wear it. However, it looks good on you."

I thanked, and complimented her. Asia looked shy from my compliment.

"Asia."

"Yes."

"Even if those guys from the Church come, I will defend you. I will push away anything that frightens you."

I told Asia my thoughts. I won't forgive anyone who hurts Asia. I don't want to lose this girl ever again… Asia hugged me soundlessly. She is hugging me while not having anything under the apron.

"…Aki-san. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gotten something more significant than my feelings to God."

"Something significant?"

"Aki-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club… School friends. Aki-san's Otou-sama and Oka-sama. Everyone is significant to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them endlessly. I don't want to be lonely any longer."

Asia said it in my arms with a small shaky voice. This girl was always lonely. God didn't help her. Others didn't help her. I will not let Asia be lonely. I will never let her be lonely again!

"Asia, you aren't lonely. I will never let you be lonely! We will be with you. I will always be beside you if you ever need me to. So, don't cry, but smile. A smile looks best on you!"

"…I'm glad I came to this state. I met with Aki-san… Aki-san… Aki-san…"

Asia put her face on my chest with a sweet voice. So I also hugged her and…

"…!"

My hand remained still. Asia's back is fully exposed…! Certainly, she's only wearing an apron to cover the front, so she had nothing to cover her back. Asia, your bottom is uncovered! Asia's white skin looks so smooth. What should I do? My hands are shaking because I had lost the place to station it. Should I grab her bottom? But I can't do something like that… I think Asia will allow me to do it, but she will be shocked… But I can't do that Asia, who is a person that I have to protect. I don't know what to do!

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed… Ah… Ara ara."

Mom came back and looked at Asia and me with a grin.

"Mom!"

"Oh my. Looks like this old lady got in your way. It's fine you know? The kitchen is also a battleground. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? I really want to see my grandchildren soon."

I couldn't stay here any longer so I got away from Asia and left the scene! I never expected to feel so embarrassed being caught by my parent in a scene like that!

"Aki! I have also worn it!"

I heard Rias-buchou's voice, so I turned around…

Rias-buchou appeared in an even more erotic apron than Asia's! The apron just concealed the private parts. It's something that you can just know that it's an apron!

"Now Asia. We will begin cooking with this."

"Yes."

Both of them stood in the kitchen… But it is mainly naked from behind…

After that, dad came back from work.

* * *

That night, Rias-buchou, Asia and I also slept together. But both Rias-buchou and I woke up because of an immense pressure we had certainly not experienced previously. Rias-buchou hopped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia also woke up after sensing something. When I gazed down from the window, there is someone gazing up…

"…Damn priest!"

The one who had a disgusting and suggesting grin is the white haired priest, Freed. That bastard! What happened after that? What happened to Kiba? Dammit! I'm getting curious! He swayed his hands at us.

"…A Fallen Angel."

Rias-buchou said it with a voice filled with animosity and snapped her fingers. She immediately got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yahoo! Aki-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing all right? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

When we got out of the house, the damn priest talked to us with a weird speech.

"What do you want?"

I questioned him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. Is that pressure coming from this guy? No, I could sense something weird from this guy, but that is it. That dense pressure exceeded that of a High-class Devil.

Rias-buchou seemed like she noticed something and gazed up. There is someone hovering in the sky with the moon behind him. It is a…Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. He has 10 Black Wings! It is a young man who is wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He grinned after seeing Rias-buchou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

He suddenly gave such a provoking speech! I could feel animosity coming from his words. Rias-buchou also had a stony face. Frightening…

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We, and the house of Gremory are people who are nearest to the Maou, and also the farthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

Kokabiel? The Kokabiel! The leader of the Fallen-Angels! He is the real guy who appears in the bible and books! He's really well known! Dammit! This is definitely bad! I looked closer and saw Kokabiel is carrying something. I looked more carefully…a person? Is he carrying a person?

"This is a gift."

He then tossed the person he was carrying at me.

"Oh!"

I reacted straightaway and attempted to catch it.

CATCH

The one who fell into my arms is…Shidou Irina! She is covered in blood! She is panting heavily! Her whole body is injured! Did this happen after she went to chase Freed? What happened to Kiba and Xenovia?

"Hey Irina!"

Even though I called her, she responded agonizingly and didn't answer. This looked bad!

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba and Xenovia ran away.

"Asia!"

I put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There is a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. She didn't have her Excalibur. What happened to it? Kokabiel continued to talk without caring about my doubts.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Rias-buchou glared at Kokabiel with scornful eyes.

"…So what is your purpose for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Rias-buchou's question with delight.

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, isn't that right?"

What? What!

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm hoping for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur… But what he sent are grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really very bored! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzechs sister's base. Don't you understand? It looks enjoyable, isn't it right?"

Rias-buchou clicked her tongue. It means that Rias-buchou is very angry. But… What crazy plan is he trying to accomplish? I know that Michael is an Angel who is the most significant next to God. Even if I'm new to this World I've seen his name in books. He's trying to start a War with someone big like that! To be expected from the leader of Fallen-Angels!

"…You battle-freak."

Rias-buchou said it with animosity. But Kokabiel laughed with delight.

"Yes! That's it! I was extremely bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …However, it's a different story if it's a Boosted Gear like the one the kid over there has… Besides, it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looks at me. What an immense pressure… My body is trembling unbelievably… I then said it with a tough voice.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel could be. His collection hobby is crazy."

Azazel? I know that he is the Governor of the Fallen-Angels. Is he collecting Sacred Gears?

"Anyways, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! The school where both Sirzechs's little sister, and Leviathan's little sister go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battleground."

He is talking nonsense! He is gone crazy!

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the greatest? His craziness is the greatest. So I'm also keen to do it. He even provides me luxuries like this."

What Freed took out is an Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips!

"The one on the right is Excalibur Rapidly. The one on the left is Excalibur Nightmare. The one on my hip is Excalibur Transparent. I also received Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also feel like getting Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has. Hya! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, did you know? I'm invincible! I'm amazing! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it very hilarious.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

So Kokabiel and Balba are together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs?"

Rias-buchou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind us! This again! Our sight is taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone!

"Aki! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!"

A big battle against the leader of the Fallen-Angels is about to start!


	19. Chapter 19

[Code Geass OST - The Master]

"Rias-senpai. We have enclosed the school with a big barrier. With this, unless something terrible occurs, there will be no harm outside."

Takumi stated the present situation to Rias-buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had met at the park sited right in front of Kuou academy. Kiba is the only one who isn't here. Where are you Kiba…? The wounded Irina was brought to Kaichou's house. She evaded the worst-case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Takumi from the student council is explaining about the barrier to Rias-buchou. He is standing strangely; it could be from the spanking he received earlier. According to his story, Shitori Souna-senpai who is the Kaichou (Student Council President) had assembled everyone from the student council and put a large barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Rias-buchou. It is a measure used to keep the things happening inside from escaping outside. The enemy is one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to maintain it to the least. Actually, if Kokabiel fought earnestly, not only this school, but also the entire state would be destroyed. In addition, he is already prepared for that. My servant saw him releasing his power at the school grounds."

What…? I got astonished at Kaichou's words. Are you serious? We are speaking about something that large! So it means that he is a serious person… He truly is a bothersome Fallen-Angel leader! He is going to obliterate my town because he needed to do what he desired, which is to start a war! Don't fool around! Don't screw around you damn Fallen-Angel! I won't let you do what you want! I want to live and enjoy my life in this town with everyone that I care about! I got very angry thinking about it, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will remain to place the barrier to decrease the harm. I need to lessen the harms to the max… It's difficult to prevent our school from receiving harm. But it seems like we have to because it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is on the move."

Kaichou made a keen eye and gazed in the direction of the school with eyes full with animosity. She is undoubtedly aiming it to Kokabiel. Then it is established that the school would get harmed. The school all of us go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our opponent is a fiend with power exceeding ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Rias-buchou shook her head.

"You too didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will certainly come. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno said it above Rias-buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno!"

Rias-buchou condemned, however Akeno scowled.

"Rias. I understand that you don't want to cause difficulties for Sirzechs-sama. It occurred in your territory. It is here in your base, and it occurred following the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that exceeds the level that you can interpret. Let's use the power of a Maou."

…This is my first occasion watching Akeno scolding Rias-buchou. However on a side note, Akeno calls her Rias in private times and speaks informally to her. Rias-buchou looks like she needed to tell something. However she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno then smiled when she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's assistance will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that while, we, the student council, will promise to remain to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias-buchou looks like she has made her choice also once she heard Kaichou's choice.

"…So one hour. Now my servants, we will be on the attack. We will go inside the barrier and catch Kokabiel's attention. This is different than the fight versus Phoenix; this is a fight of life and death! Nevertheless, I won't forgive you if you perish! We will live and remain to attend our school!"

[Yes!]

We responded to her with lively voices!

"Akita! Good luck on your fight!"

"Thank you, Takumi. On a different note, are you all right?"

"I can hang on. How about you?"

I can still feel the pain in my butt.

"Yes, I can hang on too. Sounds like we are both in the same situation."

"Yes, I can agree to that. So Kiba still isn't here?"

"Yes, I think that he is safe."

"Yes, I also think that too."

Takumi and I fist bump and prayed for our assignments. It is an important fight! It is a serious battle, that's why I must be serious…

[Leave it to me, partner. Our enemy is Kokabiel. He's not an inadequate enemy. Let's show him.]

Yes, Ddraig. We will show him, the strength of the Dragon that chose to battle God and Maou.

* * *

We got in right from the main entrance. When I got in, I used promotion to promote from Pawn to Queen therefore my strength improved. However, my Queen is weak compared to Akeno since I had simply been a Devil for a little while.

…I became astonished once I saw a strange sight. In the center of the school field, there are four swords that are emitting intense lights while levitating. The swords are in the middle, there is a strange looking magic circle covering the entire school field. There is an old man positioned in the center of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That old-timer. What is he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I said my question.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it like he found it pleasing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to combine?"

"…!"

There is a voice that comes from above! Once all of the club members gazed up, there is Kokabiel who had the moon for a setting. He is sitting on a chair up in the sky while gazing down on us… Is it the power of a Fallen-Angel that is causing the chair to levitate? He is crossing his legs boldly!

"It won't surprisingly require 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Really? I will entrust it to you."

Kokabiel shifted his eyes from Balba to Rias-buchou.

"Is Sirzechs appearing? Or is it Serafall?"

"Instead of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANG!

Following the sound of the gale, there is a sound of an explosion that reverberates all over the space! The sound derived from the location of the gym. Except, the gym is nowhere to be seen. There isn't surprisingly a vestige of it! Did it get blasted off?

"Uninteresting. That's all right. It will be interesting."

There is a large column created from light where the gym was situated. You've got to be kidding me… That's a lance of light! That's too huge to be a lance of light! If compared with that Fallen-Angel Raynare, it is like comparing a matchstick and a 1-meter ruler! I don't want to get hit by that!

[Are you frightened partner?]

Ddraig talks to me frankly. After observing that, it's obvious I would be afraid! Rather than being ahead of us, he is on a completely another level.

[Yes, he is on another level. He is very powerful, that's why his name is written in the bible from way back. He made it back alive from the battle against God and the old Maou.]

Can we triumph? Can I defeat him?

[If it becomes dangerous, I will defeat him even though I have to change your body into a Dragon. In case you can't defeat him, I will make him suffer from being frozen for an hour. You can entrust the rest to the Maou.]

…Accordingly, he's that strong. Seems like I have to make up my mind too… So, the Balance-Breaker will be my final expedient. I don't how much time it will last. Ddraig told me that the attribute of my Balance-Breaker is that it disregards the boundary of my endurance and demonic powers, and I will become overpowered as soon as I activate it. After using that, I don't know what will happen to my sacred gear. However, it could have a negative effect on it.

"Right away, I will have you all fight this beast that I took from Azazel."

Kokabiel then threw something that looks like a ball towards us. Then from that thing came out a creature. That creature has beaten my expectations. It is probably 7 meters tall. It has furry brown body. It has four legs, and each leg has a gray paw with a brown pad and a black cuff-like band. Also, the entire back has a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane. The eyes that are sparkling from the blackness are red. Inside the mouth, there are fangs that look like they can tear me apart. There is fire coming out of its mouth. It looks like a lion. But last time I checked lions aren't that big, and can't launch fire from their mouths.

ROAR!

Its roar is very intense, and I felt the ground trembling from it!

"…Is that a Pokémon?"

Rias-buchou said it with a scared and unsure voice. Then I remembered that it looks like Entei from Pokémon! Yes, its Entei but larger!

"Yes, it is a Pokémon. I also know which one it is!"

"Really? Which one?"

"It is a Pokémon called Entei!"

Now it's Pokédex time! Entei, the Volcano Pokémon. Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.

That sounds scary, but then Kokabiel spoke.

"Azazel created this beast, and his inspiration comes from the game that humans call it Pokémon. There are many creatures, but he chose this one to create."

Then I asked Rias-buchou.

"Can we beat it?"

"We have to do it! We will knock it out, Aki!"

Rias-buchou is pumped up! So, I will have to be pumped too!

"Yes, Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

All right king of the jungle. Lions like you should be held captive. Looks like I have to tame you, and make you know your place. I'm eager to do it, however Rias-buchou put her hand on my shoulder.

"Aki. In this case, we will help you."

"Then, what is the strategy?"

Rias-buchou responded to my question.

"I will have you back up us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up, and raises the power of your allies in a group fight too."

Raising the power of allies by using the power of Gift. If I transfer the boosted power to Rias-buchou and Akeno who are tougher than the regular me… Regarding healing as well, if I raise Asia's attribute therefore we will get a perfect outcome! Thus, I have to transfer my boosted power to all our teammates! It just might work! Even though we can't harm him, we could obtain the power to stop his assaults!

"Incidentally, Aki. With your power boost, how more instances can you transfer your powers?"

Rias-buchou's question. Yes, my Sacred Gear has a boundary to how more instances I could use it. My Sacred Gear that can raise my power is a part of the supernatural collection. The number of instances I can use it relies on the possessor, me. If I expend it, the Sacred Gear will quit working. After that my strength will leave my body.

"Presently with my prevailing endurance, I can only transfer it five times with the utmost boost. However, I could pass out after the fifth time, so just keep that in mind."

"I see. Therefore, we can't squander it."

However, if I used it with less boosts I could use it a little further. Just for the individual we are confronting, it wouldn't be like that. In some manner, you could say I became a useful item for the day. Good, at least I'm not a useless item to have.

"Akeno!"

Rias-buchou brought her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno.

GARU!

Entei leaped after producing a growl!

FLAME!

It gazed in the direction of Rias-buchou who is flying and blew out fire! The flames are as strong as the Phenex. That's impressive.

"Excessively ignorant."

Akeno is in front of Rias-buchou and stopped the fire immediately. It is only as anticipated from our Queen!

"Get a hold of this!"

Rias-buchou leaped from behind Akeno and expelled a massive dark chunk of demonic-power. The impact from the power of destruction. Rias-buchou's demonic power is a strong one that utterly consumes all that it touches. Wait a moment… The Pokédex entry for Entei said something like that too… Well, we have to see which is stronger.

FLAME!

The beast threw out a massive burst of fire! Rias-buchou's demonic power and Entei's burst of fire collided against each other fiercely! In the end, they both cancelled each other. Look at that, they are equally matched. Again, Entei attempted to throw another one! If this continues on…

"I have detected a breach in you."

BANG!

Koneko who leaped from the side adjacent to me did a hard stroke onto Entei's head! It made an intense noise! I hope I don't get hit like that from Koneko!

"Here's one more stroke."

Once Akeno aimed her fingers upwards, there is lightning generated in the sky. She soon after aimed her fingers at Entei and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Entei is ringed by fierce lightning! Akeno provided an additional extraordinary lightning to the lion! Rias-buchou's stroke contributed to that too! However, Entei's body didn't become abolished and it only hit the surface of its abdomen. There is red blood dripping out of the beast's abdomen. There is fume hailing from it. Even so, yet it has a gleam in its eyes. It could even walk after getting those assaults! And my power boost… It didn't even arrive at the boundary. I promoted to Queen, but I didn't turn out to be as tough as the Queen Akeno. I even needed developing. My position as a Devil is even low. I want to become tougher… I'm certainly living through this fight! Soon after, I will become much tougher and turn out to be the Ultimate Pawn that Rias-buchou was talking about!

ROAR!

Umm… I can hear a life-threatening roar… I faced backwards with anxiety and…

"There's one more!"

One more Entei emerged from another ball-shaped object that is on the ground which I assume it is a Poké Ball! You're kidding me! That's not something laughable!

GARU!

It produced a growl and it is approaching me and Asia! Dammit! We should dart away from it! The boosts don't reset for now if I don't assault and get assaults at all! I have to rush off from this beast with Asia! Even so, it looks like there is no place to rush to in a school field like this!

"Aki! For now, use the boost to raise your powers!"

Rias-buchou approved for me to use the boosted power. It is my only good option. However, given I used it now, I would just use it to rush off also! Besides it is to guard Asia! When I wanted to do it…

SLASH!

The head of the Entei that was approaching us flung up into the sky. It's cut! Who did it? Kiba? Except it turned out to be the one who holds a long Excalibur. It's Xenovia. The head of the Entei that was cut became ash.

"I'm here to help you."

STEP!

Afterwards, Xenovia continued to slash Entei's body. Entei's body has wounds all over its body. There is fume getting out, and Entei's body is beginning to fade away. It is the result of the holy-sword.

"When a holy-sword hits, it causes life-threatening harm to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia shoved her sword far into Entei's body. On the spot, Entei's body became ash and vanished.

My gauntlet begins to glow. Yet it didn't arrive at the boundary. Is it telling me something? I felt unsure, but then Ddraig spoke to me.

[It's indicating that it arrived at the phase where Entei can be beaten assuming that you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

Really? It's so fitting to the situation that I'm facing right now!

[It implies that together you and the Sacred Gear are growing gradually. So, your desire is possible. Since you don't know the difference in power between you and the enemy, you couldn't tell the exact amount of boosts you needed. From now and onwards, it begins to let you know.]

I actually was thinking about that before. So… This sacred gear covers up my flaws, and lets me know the power difference between the enemy and me. That's definitely great! I called out in the direction of Rias-buchou and Akeno who are flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I acquired sufficient power to defeat Entei!"

Once they heard me, Rias-buchou and Akeno gazed at each other and nodded. All together, they went down towards me. Then, Rias-buchou spoke to me.

"Aki. Is it feasible to raise our powers together simultaneously? If so, please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

Ddraig. Is it feasible?

[Yes, it's feasible with the condition that it's only two simultaneously. However, I can only transfer about 80 percent of the boosted power.]

I informed that to Rias-buchou and Akeno. Both of them are fine with it.

"I believe that it would be sufficient."

"Yes, we can do it."

"Please!"

"Please!"

Rias-buchou and Akeno responded simultaneously. I put my hand on Rias-buchou's and Akeno's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

HEARTBEAT

A tremendous measure of power is going to Rias-buchou and Akeno straight from my body. They immediately obtained a tremendous measure of demonic-power. They look surprised at the measure of power that is brimming from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno nodded to Rias-buchou's bold grin.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno aimed her fingers to the sky and begins to command the thunder. After that, she pointed her fingers at Entei.

Entei attempted to leave the place that its standing on. Apparently, it anticipated the approaching thunder!

STAB!

Innumerable swords punctured through Entei's limb! The swords are appearing from the ground! This is…

"You will not get away."

The one who showed up is our Knight! It's Kiba's Sword-Birth! Great timing, Kiba!

FLASH!

The thunder plunged at Entei after it couldn't move, because of the demonic-swords. This lightning is very large, while the one before that was much smaller! What a difference! The lightning spreads out further than fifty percent of the school grounds!

RUMBLE!

The growl of Entei is dominated by the noise, and its body became no more from the lightning. As a result of its big power boost, the potential demonic-energy is depleting speedily reacting to the force of it. Although it is Rias-buchou and Akeno, endless blasts would be problematic too. The instant the lion vanished, Rias-buchou aimed her hand at Kokabiel!

"Get a hold this! Kokabiel!"

DON!

There is a huge chunk of demonic-power that blasts off from Rias-buchou's hand!

"It's massive!"

I uttered my words. It is over 10 times larger than the normal blast Rias-buchou shoots! It is going at a high speed in the direction of the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction is plunged at Kokabiel! Die with that! However, he only extended one of his hands to the blast.

BANG!

He is deflecting Rias-buchou's blast with just one of his hands! No way! He halted an enormous blast like that with just one hand!

GUN!

Kokabiel aimed his hand in the direction of the sky. The blast that is shot by Rias-buchou altered its way and ascended to the sky and vanished. Kokabiel displayed his nasty smirk after noticing the fume appearing from his hand.

"Of course, Rias Gremory's power would raise this plenty as a result of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting… This is certainly interesting. It's without a doubt. Kukuku."

Kokabiel begins to laugh alone. Apparently, he finds it amusing.

"…It's finished."

Balba's voice. At that moment, the four Excaliburs that are located on the middle of the school field commenced emitting unbelievable quantity of light. What in the world… What will occur here? Kokabiel begins to clap.

"The four Excaliburs will be one."

It begins to emit godly light that covered the school field. Due to its illumination, we concealed our faces with our hands. After that I gazed at the middle of the school field, I noticed that the four Excaliburs are placed one on top of another. The Excalibur had been in the beginning one. It has been divided into seven, however four of them are becoming one. Once the flashing lights faded out, there is one holy-sword at the middle of the field emitting a blue-white aura.

"Due to the light produced by the Excalibur after it became one, the spell on the ground is finished too. This town will fall apart in about 20 minutes. The only method to dismiss it is by defeating Kokabiel."

Balba said a shocking thing. It is obvious that I'm dazed, since the town I reside in would fall apart in about 20 minutes! The magic circle covered the entire school field and it begins to glimmer and collect power. No way! It is operating! Is the town we reside in will utterly vanish? I don't want to think about it! We don't have enough time! When the Maou-sama's aid would reach here, this town would had been swept off the face of the earth!

"Freed!"

That damn priest is being called out by Kokabiel.

"What's cracking chief?"

The white-haired boy priest appeared from the blackness.

"In the circle, there is an Excalibur use it. It is going to be the final amusement. In the battle, use the Excalibur that was the result of the 4 Excaliburs combining together."

"Fine. I get it. Good Grief. My chief certainly manipulates folk irresponsibly. However, I'm very privileged to wield the Excalibur-chan that turned out to be mega extraordinary! It is as good as such... Uhehehe! I will simply cut up a few Devils at the moment!"

Freed with a wacky grin held the Excalibur situated at the middle of the school field. He is going to wield that sword indeed. From what he said before, he has gotten a factor from Balba. Suddenly, Xenovia spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. Assuming that the collaboration is even in effect, allow us to demolish that Excalibur unitedly."

"Is it all right?"

Xenovia laughed confidently at Kiba's question.

"Somewhat, it isn't an issue with the condition that I secure the fragment of the Excalibur that is represented as the root of it. Considering Freed is using the holy-sword it isn't a holy-sword. Despite being a holy-sword, it's just like all the other weapons. It alters relying on the one wielding it. That is a sword of blasphemy."

"Kukukukukukuku…"

I see Balba laughing at the conversation between Kiba and Xenovia.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy-sword Project. But to be more accurate, I am the one who was murdered by you. I still exist, because I was reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said coolly to Balba. However, his eyes are brimming with sparks of animosity. It could turn out to be a violent scene relying upon Balba's reply.

"Hmmm… You're that project survivor. It must be really bad luck. To face you in an eastern part of the continent Asia in such a way. I think this is destiny. Fufufufufu."

He is laughing in a sickening manner. As if he humiliated us.

"The thing is. I love holy-swords. I really love them, in fact they even appear in my dreams. It is likely considering I was enamored by the ancient tale of Excalibur from when I was a child until now. Hence immediately upon discovering the truth which is I can't wield Excalibur that's when I felt desperation."

Balba abruptly begins to tell us about his life. The tale of an old-timer's past, huh…

"I have taken respect for those who can use it since I couldn't. The respect that I have for them increased a lot which is why I began my experimentation which will make people who can wield them. So, it was finished. It's because of you and the rest of the test subjects."

"What? Finished? You discarded us following the discovery of us becoming incompetent."

Kiba raises his eyebrows apparently in suspicion. From Kiba, Rias-buchou and Xenovia's account I understood that the experiment was unsuccessful. They even discarded them since they discovered that they were incompetent! However, Balba shook his head.

"Well, I understood that there is a crucial factor required to use holy-swords. Thus, I utilized the numerical value of the factors to study its competence. Almost all of the test subjects had the elements however they didn't have the numerical value required to use the Excalibur. Thus, I grasped an ending statement. Is there a method to extract the elements and collect them?"

"Hmmm… I just got it. The object that is placed within the holy-sword users once they get a blessing is…"

Xenovia looks like she discovered the reality and clenches her teeth viciously. They really extracted the holy elements from them! Balba then spoke.

"Exactly holy-sword user girl. We extract the holy-elements from those who have them and form them into crystals. As follows."

Balba pulled out a sphere that's emitting light. It's a glossy sphere. It contains the holy-elements mentioned by Balba.

"Hereby, the study on holy-sword users enhanced. Still, those boobs (Foolish or stupid people) from the Church exiled me for blasphemy and snatched my documents on the study. Through seeing you, I understand that the project was taken over by somebody. That Michael. He framed me for being a hooligan and this is the outcome? But we are speaking regarding to that angel. Despite extracting the elements from the test subjects, he wouldn't end up murdering them. This detail just would get him to be extra human than me. Kukukukukukuku."

Balba laughs enjoyably. Hmmm... So, that means… For now, to make holy-sword wielders unnaturally, it comes at a cost. Therefore, Kiba and Xenovia were casualties of the project began by Balba.

"…You murdered my companions and extracted the elements required to use the holy-swords?"

Kiba brimming with a voice that's determined to murder questioned Balba.

"Yes. This sphere is of that time. I have applied three of them on Freed however. This is the final one."

"Hyahahahaha! Everybody except me perished since they couldn't coordinate with the elements! Hmmm… I'm different than the rest of the guys."

Assuming that it's only like Freed said, so the rest of the guys who took the Excalibur perished. Provided that Freed was one of the people who perished taking the Excalibur, it would have been for the best! He is one of the really bad guys that you don't want to make contact with. He also gives off the vibes of Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti from Re:Zero.

"You are thinking that I'm one of those bad guys that you don't want to make contact with, didn't you Aki-kun? It's not easy as you think. Also… You can't kill me. No, no, no."

That damn priest! Why are you even saying a dunkey reference!

"…Balba Galilei. What large amount of souls did you slaughter for your avarice and studies…?"

Kiba's hands are clenching in rage and there is a vibe of rage emitting from his body. That's so intense.

"Hmmm... Even though you say so… I will hand over this sphere to you. My study has gotten to the point where it is feasible to construct them in the correct setting. Firstly, I will abolish this town with Kokabiel. Afterwards I will collect the legendary holy-swords stashed all over earth. Next I will make many holy-sword users and begin a fight opposing Michael and the Vatican with the merged Excaliburs. I will show those idiotic Angels and their supporters that condemned me the outcome of my study."

Then this is the intention that made Kokabiel and Balba collaborate. They equally detest the Angels. Also, they equally wanted fighting. They're really bad guys! Balba dropped the sphere just like he didn't care for it. It went towards Kiba's foot by rotating. Kiba bends over quietly and lifted it up. He caressed the sphere sorrowfully, tenderly, and affectionately.

"…Everybody…"

There is a teardrop on Kiba's cheek. The look on his face is brimming with sorrow and rage. After that something occurred. The sphere that Kiba carried begins emitting weak lights. The lights begin to cover the entire school field. From the floor, there are lights emitting and it begins to shape itself. Next it shapes into a body. The lights formed into humanoid bodies which are of boys and girls. The boys and girls who are emitting bluish white lights are encircling Kiba. They are probably Kiba's companions.

"The diverse powers that are existing on this combat zone got the souls inside the sphere to come out."

Akeno said. So, that means this type of stuff can occur. The things that are here are demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. There are a lot of supernatural things here. It's not strange for this to occur if there are this much powers in the same zone.

They gazed at Kiba with a sweet and sorrowful look on their faces.

"Everybody! I…"

Yes. They are definitely the individuals who participated in the Holy-sword project. They are also the individuals who were discarded.

"…Every time…I…think about it. Is it okay that I'm the only survivor…? There were individuals that had greater ambitions than me. There were individuals that desired to survive further than me. Is it okay that I have a serene life…?"

At that moment, an individual boy's soul beamed and it looks like he needed to speak. He voicelessly mouthed something that I figured out because I knew how to read lips. Then I spoke.

"He is saying this:" Don't be concerned about us at all. You survived nonetheless"."

There are teardrops falling out from his eyes due to their opinions affecting him. At that point, the souls of boys and girls begin to mouth in a pattern. They are chanting.

"…A hymn."

Asia muttered.

They are chanting a hymn… Kiba begins to chant although sobbing. While they were experiencing the agonizing experimentation, this was just the thing they got to maintain their dreams and ambitions. This was just the strength they had to keep existing throughout their hard existence. Kiba and his companions have the beams of harmless youngsters just like Youngster Joey (A Pokémon Trainer that claims he has the top percentage Rattata).

Their bodies begin to emit blueish white sparks. These sparks are becoming more vivid, with Kiba in the middle.

"We were worthless on our own."

"We didn't have sufficient elements to use the holy swords. Although."

"It will be all right wherever we are as a group."

I can listen to their speeches. Also, the sacred-song was in the beginning assumed to do us Devils harm. I didn't get harmed whatsoever, while it could be due to the diverse kinds of powers in the same area. In the place of the harm, I experienced a good feeling. The good feeling of pondering on companions and pals… There are teardrops falling out from my eyes immediately.

"You have to agree to take the holy-sword."

"It's not frightening."

"Despite God is seeing."

"Our souls are at all times…"

"One!"

Their souls ascended into the afterworld and they became a large light that descended to Kiba.

[Partner.]

At that point, Ddraig said to me. Yes, you can continue talking Ddraig.

[This Knight has attained it.]

What do you mean by that?

[Sacred Gears alter and grow when utilizing the vital element which is the emotions of the wielders. However, there is another domain to that. Once the emotions and the desires of the wielder does a considerable alteration that it alters the movement of this universe, the Sacred Gear attains it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of delight.

[Balance Break.]

The light that divides the void darkness looks like it's granting miracles to Kiba.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe…

There is a muscular, tall, and slender individual which has blue eyes, and a blue hair which reaches the middle of his ears. This individual is named Future Trunks or simply Trunks. This young man is standing in front of a machine. This machine can travel to other universes made by his mother who is named Future Bulma otherwise basically Bulma. Trunks entered the machine, because he is ready to test it out. He clicked on some buttons and flicked some switched. This machine is set at random which means that it can travel to a random other universe. Each universe has a unique number to it which is displayed on the machine's screen. The universe of Dragon Ball Super for example is 740. The number on the screen changed to another number which is 787. This number by a stroke of luck is the universe of High School DxD. Now he is preparing for takeoff.

* * *

Finally, it's done. Yes, this took a long time for various reasons. Anyways, I recently updated the first chapter to include a warning at the beginning. Also, this story is on a hiatus, because I'm busy recently. Tell me what do you think of this story in the reviews, and I will try to reply to you.


End file.
